Tainted Alchemist
by Trom Kehra
Summary: A new alchemist joins the state military! Ed quickly finds out the young woman is in fact Roy's little cousin! Will this young woman be a strength to the military and Roy himself, or a great weakness? Rated M for violence, language, suggestive torture.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Edward Elric the prized Alchemist of the state, also the hardest one to keep under control. Though throw his glory and good name spread across the villages, towns and cities is still on the quest to return his brother and himself to normal. Though at the moment is not showing his glorious fame in the waiting room of his commanding officer. He grumbles wondering what's taking so long.

"Come in Edward…" Comes the nearly emotionless voice of his commanding officer, Colonel Mustang.

Ed walks into the room letting his brother stay in the dorms since Mustang wanted to see him and him alone. Fullmetal closes the door behind himself as he looks around and sees a young woman waiting in his office. The young alchemist looks to his commanding officer with a questioning look.

"Sit Full Metal, I have something that I need to discuss with you." Mustang pushes his papers to the side and looks at the young man seeing that he still refuses to wear the state uniform, making him stick out like a sour thumb.

Ed looks at the young woman once more seeing that she's about his age fifteen maybe sixteen. "What's up with the girl, the other woman in the office too old for you?" Ed glares trying to get a kick out of his commanding officer.

"…" Mustang simply glares at Full Metal, "She's new to the military it seems that she's a rather resourceful alchemist." Mustang straitens out his already straitened papers. Fuming at the audacity of Edward saying such a thing.

"Like I said, the other woman in the office too old for you or are you turning pedophile on us?" Edward grins at the steam rolling out of Mustang's ears.

"FULLMETAL! THAT is enough of that!" Mustang shoots up to his feet slaming his fists on his desk directly glaring at Ed seeing the grin on the young man's face suddenly fade very quickly.

Ed looks to the girl seeing her cheeks are blushed, she looks so nervous with her slightly long black hair covering eyes. Feeling obviously insulted and trying her best to hide it, she grips her newly pressed uniform made for a girl of her age.

Mustang clears his throat sitting back down in his seat looking at the two. "This is Katherine, her name is as of yet to be given to her by the Furher. I want you to watch over her until that time comes."

"A babysitting job? My I thought I was coming in here to do an actual job!" Ed scratches his head making his golden locks shift around. He quickly makes himself more comfortable by putting his boots on the table making it more than obvious that it's been wet out side though it didn't rain outside.

"Full Metal if you don't get those boots off my table I'll have you running laps till morning!" Mustang growls at how terribly rude Ed's being.

Ed does as told ignoring the mud left on the table. "Why do you want me to baby sit her? She's a big girl she can take care of herself. Besides why don't you have her hang out with Hughes? He'd be a better person to watch over her, or more like her watching his adorable little girl." Ed grins seeing Mustang on the urge of fuming again.

"Hughes is out sick it would not do to have our new alchemist get sick now would it?" Mustang folds his hands in front of his face.

Ed glares at Mustang knowing where this is going, no one will take her and so he's the last one. Ed looks to the girl seeing that she's still hiding her face, a bit timid for a military girl. "Have Hawk Eye watch her, she's a nice lady."

"She's actually out on business, you're the only one around here with an apartment beside myself and I can't watch over her I have paper work that's taller than you are Edward…"

Edward glares at mustang rushing to the front of Mustangs' desk. Yelling out, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M SHORTER THAN A THIN PIECE OF PAPER!" He shakes his fist at Mustang ready and willing to murder the man.

Mustang closes his eyes and grins lightly, looking to Edward ready to make a retort when both hear a little snort and a fit of giggles. The all too quite girl was looking at the both of them and was giggling herself silly holding both her hands over her mouth.

Edward inches closer to the noob, "Oh you think this is funny do you?"

Katherine shakes her head no trying her best to hide her next fit of giggles. Mustang watches the two with small amusement.

"You think having Mustang insult me is funny!" Ed glares his hands turning into fists.

The girl looks at Edward standing up quickly, smiling and bowing lightly, "I'm sorry I giggled. It's just that everyone else takes Roy-chan so seriously."

"Katherine…" Mustang starts with warning in his voice.

Ed gets a devilish gin on his face, "Chan?" Suddenly a terrible thought came to mind, looking at the girl, their similarities are rather close. "Katherine, what's your last name?"

Katherine looks a little shocked, and starts to speak up though is quickly cut off by Mustang's commanding voice, "It doesn't matter what her last name is it matters that you take her home and watch over her until we find a place for her to stay at!"

Ed grins, "Are you Mustang's little sister?"

Katherine looks a little confused shaking her head no, "She's my cousin and her last name is also Mustang now leave my office before I burn you out of it!"

Ed looks to Mustang surprised, 'I would think he'd try to keep her out of the military…' Ed looks the young woman thinking what he wants to take her first. "Come on I'll show you where Al and I live…" Ed walks out of the office surprised and wary of stinging glares shot his direction.

(SC)

Ed takes the girl to the cafeteria so they both can get something to eat. "Hope you're hungry, the food here's ok." Ed rests his hands on the top of his head trying to keep an eye on her. 'Everyone was trying a little too hard to be nice to Katherine I wonder why… Much less why she would come to the military, she seems like the shy kind of girl, then again things did kind of start out bad…' Ed looks a little disappointed in himself about what he said. 'Still you'd think that Mustang would try to keep her from joining.'

The two get their food and sit down to eat, Ed looks at his food for a moment trying to figure out what's going on. "Thank you…"

The blond boy looks up confused blinking, "What?"

"Thank you for helping me out. Roy-ch…er san doesn't want me to be here. I came here with out him knowing it. I asked him if it would be ok if I stayed with him but he didn't want anything to do with it." She picks up her bread and starts nibbling on it. "He told me that if I wasn't going to even bother telling him that I was coming much less joining the military, then he shouldn't need to help me out by giving me a roof over my head." She smiles lightly, "After a bit of begging he finally decided to find someone for me to stay with. I can understand why he's really mad at me though…" She looks around seeing all the people some of the men leering at her, making her feel extremely uncomfortable at the thought of what they MIGHT be thinking.

Ed looks at the girl and sighs, "Well the military ISN'T any picnic!" Ed glares at the leering men, who quickly turn back to their own busyness. Clearing his throat and stuffs some of his roast floating in gravy into his mouth. "It's hard, really hard. You'll quickly find there isn't as much justice as people would hope for in the military. It's like selling yourself really cheaply."

Katherine nibbles on her bread some more; nodding lightly though sees a shadow over Edward. Ed looks up and sees Hughes trying to show his pretty little girl to Ed once more. "You wanna see my baby girl she's getting so big she's four now!"

Ed sighs and tries to shove the pictures he's seen at least twenty times since she had her birthday. "Not right now… HEY aren't you supposed to be sick?"

"I'm better!" Haughs smiles and pats Ed on the back and looks at the young girl hanging out with him. "Oh I'm Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes, and you are?"

Katherine smiles and puts out her hand, "I don't have a class yet but I'm Katherine Mustang I have yet to get my code name." She smiles shaking Hughes hand.

"Nice to meet you, do you know Roy Mustang? By any chance?"

Ed leans closer to Haughs, "Mustang is her older cousin."

Haughs nods, "Would you like to see the pictures of my little girl Alicia?"

Katherine smiles and nods happily.

(SC)

After spending all of forever in the cafeteria, Ed almost couldn't stand Hughes sometimes. "Hughes's-Dono was such a nice man I hope we'll be able to see him again. He has such a lovely daughter too!"

Ed rolls his eyes, 'Yea that's what we all said the first ten times after that he became an irritation.' Ed looks at the girl trying to really get a good look to see what features she and her cousin had. Their personalities are completely different that's for sure. Her eye's seemed to be more of a lighter brown than Mustangs, her features softer and kinder, she certainly didn't have the same eyes as mustang. Her's seemed to be innocent and kind Mustangs seem to hide the terrible things with a cool serious look. Both their hair raven black, though hers' comes down to a little past her shoulders.

Though Ed didn't feel all that bad since the girl seemed to be about his height though Ed had grown in the past year thank goodness!

Katherine looks to Full Metal with a light blush on her cheeks she knew he had been looking at her for the past fifteen minutes and it was making her nervous. "So, ugh Ed where's your house?"

Ed blinks and curses himself for staring for so long and not even thinking. He looks around and mental sighs, "We're close don't worry." Ed looks up at the sky and back to Katherine with an evil grin, "So what was Roy like before he came into the military?"

"Well I didn't know him very well he went into the military right when I was about five he was two years older than I am now." Katherine looks up thoughtfully.

"How old are you now?" Ed looks curiously.

"I'm fifteen. Wow it's been ten years since I last saw Roy-chan… er SAN!" Katherine scratches her head trying to cover her mistake.

"Don't worry I wont make fun of about what you call him it would be mean." Ed smiles at Katherine.

"He was twelve when I was born, my parents said that he was always stuck watching over me when he and his family came by, though it was the only thing he could do at that age since we didn't have any neighbors and all. We moved out of that house later to a place with at least a little bit more people since I was getting older. I remember only vaguely the day he left for the military."

Katherine smiles, kicking the dirt lightly. "He wanted to join so badly, he even got into a fight with his parents about it. I think I was the only one he wasn't mad at that day. He promised to help me get out of that neighborhood and write to me all the time."

Katherine sighs lightly, "He wrote for a couple years, saying how things were and that he really needed to follow orders if he were to get anywhere. Though one day when I was ten he stopped writing I think that's when he went into real battle, that's what his last letter told me, that he was going into battle and that he would be fighting for me and everyone at home. He said he loved everyone and that he'd be honored to die for our safety. I was so sad when I heard that I wrote him back saying don't say things like you're going to die. Then I made a promise that when I could I'd join up with him so he could teach me everything of what it's like in the real world."

"I see" Ed nods, a little shocked since how she described Mustang didn't sound like him at all except for taking care of her when she was an infant. Ed shows her to the door to their apartment, "Well home sweet home! Al I'm home!"

"Onii-chan! How was your meeting?" Alphonse Elric walks into the room obviously cleaning the dishes.

"Well Mustang says that we have a new room mate, meet Katherine Mustang." Ed points to Katherine she smiles and nods.

"Hello thank you again so much for having me!" She smiles and bows.

"Oh you're quite welcome stay as long as you like!" Al bows as well. "I wonder are you related to Roy Mustang?"

"Yes I'm his cousin, he's much older than me though. He's about 12 years older that is." Katherine smiles nervously.

Ed waves his right hand, "I'm going into my room for a nap, wake me in an hour and a half then we'll go looking into the library again ok?"

Al nods to his brother, "Right onii-chan, I'll have Katherine settled in by then." Watching his brother closes his door and plop onto his bed with the creaking of the mattress Al looks to Katherine and does what he can to smile. "Well I'll show you where you'll be staying," Al walks to what was his room and starts putting sheets on the bed and covers. "You can sleep in here until they give you a place to sleep. It's so nice to have someone to share a home with." Al speaks up happily.

"Where will you be sleeping?" Katherine asks looking around.

"I'll share my brother's room he won't mind." Al points out finishing the bed. "When will your things be here?"

"Sometime tomorrow, from what I heard." She walks up to the window looking out seeing the hustle and bustle of the city.

Al nods and stands strait, "The bathroom is over there, don't take too long in the shower or Ed 'll get mad."

"I'll remember that, he gets so defensive so easily." Katherine walks around.

Al lightly chuckles and starts looking around for anything that needs to be fixed. "Yes well he's like that sometimes, he doesn't mean to be it's just that he's very protective."

Katherine not really sure she understood by what that means but nods anyway. She looks at Alphonse for a moment, "What's your name?"

"Alphonse." Al speaks up.

"I see, um… why are you in that armor?" she points out curiously.

"…" Al wasn't sure he should tell her as of yet why a boy of his age or what his voice makes him sound like is doing in a suit of armor.

(TBC)

Trom: Hey everyone ! I guess this is going to be interesting, though I am going to be putting the second chapter in right after this. Also I actually wrote the whole story before putting this up I just need to edit it and all will be grand :D!

Ed:Looks at the story: I'm not going to like some of this story am I:Glares:

Trom:Looks innocently: What ever do you mean?

Ed:Totally points to 'A Terribly Fate.':

Trom:Sweats a little: Oh that… um well… It's not going to be that detailed ;.

Ed:Glares all the more: You're evil you know that?

Trom:points at Envy: He made me do it XP!

Envy:Looks around nervously, and runs away: I didn't do nothin'!


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

Al fidgets a little at trying to figure out what to say. "Don't worry about it if you don't want to tell me I don't mind, Roy-Roy did silly things like that when we got older, he was always trying to make me laugh." Katherine smiles happily.

Al nods and gives what he can of a smile. "Well Katherine."

"You guys can call me Kat." She smiles at him gently.

"Well Kat make yourself at home, most of the time nii-san and I go to the library to learn more about alchemy if you'd like to join us I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

Kat looks at Al for a moment then to the ground, thinking about what she could do. "Well… I wanna see the town so I can get a little familiar with it. I have money so I might come back with stuff to make dinner with, what do you like to eat the most Al?" Kat looks up to the suit of armor happily.

Al looks at her a little shocked, barely being able to remember what food tasted like much less remember what was his favorite. "I like almost every kind of food I guess."

"Oh cool." Kat smiles and starts walking out of the room, "I'm going to go take a look around town do you wanna join me while we wait for Ed to wake up?"

Al looks at the time and seeing that there's still another hour till he needs to awaken Ed but still that would be walking into town and then walking strait back. "I don't think I'd be able to, I'm sure Ed wont mind having you tag along with us to town since the library is in town when you're done you can come into the library and let us know you're done how about that?"

"That sounds good, but what are we going to do for an hour?" Kat places her hands on the back of her head, looking around the place seeing that it's a nice apartment, it just needs a woman's touch.

"Well we could play poker?" Al holds up their deck of cards.

"Sure."

(SC)

After telling Ed about their plans, Ed soon got into a lecture about being careful around this area since it was a little more dangerous than Central City, people found it easier to take advantage of young women even during the day. Though Al tried to stop scaring Kat, Kat only rolled her eyes.

"I've dealt with many jerks, I'll be fine Ed-dono." Kat insists that she'll be safe.

Ed sighs, "You know if anything happens to you it's going to be my head."

Kat giggles, "Yes, yes of course I'll be extra careful so that Roy wont try to burn you to a crisp." Kat waves to the boys watching them walk up to the library and quickly leaves to look around town. Wearing something a little more casual Kat walks up to one of the stores wearing a long black skirt with black boots. Her shirt simple with 2/3's sleeve design, the main body of the shirt a dark blue with kanji saying 'love' the sleeves light blue. Though if one looked carefully they would be able to see a white-fingered glove hanging out of the pocket of her skirt.

Kat looks around some of the stores seeing neat little things she might want to add to the apartment, but it would be a 'ask Ed and Al first and buy latter' matter. She quickly made it to the food market getting some things for them to have for dinner and some breakfast since she new that they could get lunch at the cafeteria. Though Al was another matter. She wanted to make sure he was fed so she just bought him some jam and peanut butter with some bread.

After her shopping for her room and for food she starts on her way back to the library seeing that it's already dusk, she decides that she should watch the sun set for a little while on the library steps when she gets there of course.

As she walks she looks around hearing some men snicker and talk amongst themselves about her. She knew it alright she just didn't do anything about it, if anything she would take them as compliments in one way or another. Though she didn't know is that she was on the wrong path to the library.

She looks around seeing that she's way off course, 'shoot, I told them I'd be there by now and I'm lost!' She sits on a stoop setting her bags down sighing in irritation; she looks up at the house it was all too obvious that the house had been abandoned a long time ago. "Maaaaan, my luck stinks!"

She quickly looks up at the shadows covering the setting sun, thinking they're her new roommates only to find some men from around the area. She sighs again looking at her groceries. She looks up again, smiling at the two men, two others behind them. "Excuse me, could you give me directions to the local library?"

The men look at one another and back to her, "Now why would you wanna go their princess? There's nothing but books and nerds there."

Kat sighs standing on her two feet. "Because I'm meeting someone there, and I'm late please could you help me?"

The leader of the four smiles at the other three, his teeth looked terrible, dirt all over the man he obviously wasn't very clean, his long brown hair tied in back. While his scrawny body was covered more by what could be called rags than clothes, since he had a ripped up sleeveless shirt with torn up blue or once were blue jeans. "Well princess the thing is, you walk into our territory, you have to pay a toll to come to our neighborhood." He walks closer to her she only looks at him sternly her eyebrows knitting together.

"Well I don't care I need help getting out of here! And I don't have any more money left on me at the moment! So if you don't mind I'm sure I'll be able to pay you another day if you'll only just-" Kat's quickly silenced by the muzzle of a pistol at her lips.

"We'll get our toll whether it be money…" He grins as the other men chuckle as he runs the back of his hand against Kat's arm, "Or through your body."

Kat blinks trying to look a little frightened, "I… s-see… ummm… I think, y-yea I have some money in one of my bags let me get it."

"That's a girl," The man lowers his weapon, finding no reason to scare the girl anymore.

Kat looks through her bag and quickly picks up her wallet and something being covered up by the wallet. "Lets see… umm… I have…" She looks up as she opens it flinging her knife to the ground causing it to stick up right in front of the leaders foot.

Kat quickly drops to the ground slamming her hands to the ground cursing lightly as she feels the sting on her shoulder. 'What a jerk he actually shot at me!' She thinks to herself as sweat rolls down her face obviously not expecting to get hit.

"That was not smart girl!" The leader points out, "Come on boys! She's got terrible aim!" The man turns around seeing that his minions are all tied up by vines their throats being squeezed tightly keeping them from talking, much less yelling.

The ragged man turns around finding it hard to run away, he looks at the girl seeing that she still has her hands on the ground, her knife glowing slightly, smiling at them with each hand on either side of the pocketknife. "You were saying about my aim?"

Kat looks to the side hearing the police, she looks back to them grinning, "Now you're going to get it!" She makes the vines crawl on the leader squeezing the gun and letting go of the other men's necks and just putting the vines over their mouths too keep them quiet.

The officers look at the men and the young woman, more than obvious that she's an alchemist. "Freeze! Step away from the knife!" One of the men yells out hold his gun many of the other police points their guns at her. Kat looks at them shocked, she couldn't believe it they didn't know that she was a state alchemist?

"You don't understand they were threatening to hurt me at gun point!" Kat yells out, slowly moving away from her pocketknife.

One of the officers looks at the leader seeing a gun in his hand the vines on his hand still very tight to keep him from shooting anyone.

(SC)

Ed and Al noticed the cops leaving for the bad parts of the city, and since it had been at least half an hour since Kat was supposed to show up they feared the worst.

Arriving there, Ed and Al see the young woman's handy work, 'Well she works with plants fun. She's lucky they have dirt roads around here! Or she'd been out of luck.' Ed sighs and walks up to the chief of police, whispering; "Sir that girl is under my care until she's pointed housing she's a state alchemist. She would not attack with out reason."

"And how do you know that Full Metal? Have you been with her long enough to know that?" The chief of police spouts out angrily.

"She had better or other words she'll have to answer to the Fire Alchemist." Ed glares at Kat looking rather intimidating. "State alchemist Kat let those men go now, the police will handle this."

Kat looks at the police and Ed a little hurt feeling as though she'd done wrong, 'he doesn't trust me…' she walks up to the knife and pulls it out putting it back into her groceries. She walks up to the chief and Ed bowing, "I'm sorry for the trouble…" The plants quickly turn to what looks like withered plants and a pool of dirty water.

Ed looks at the girl and sighs, "Just answer the chiefs questions truthfully and we can get out of here." Ed walks off waiting with Al for Kat's return.

(SC)

Kat had told the police what had happened and that she was only acting out of self-defense, she only meant to restrain the men. They had caught her in trying to protect herself. Satisfied they let her go with a warning to be a little more careful in being defensive since not everyone can use alchemy.

On the walk home all three stayed in an uncomfortable silence. It wasn't that Ed was mad at Kat for what happened or even that she got lost he was just lost in thought. Kat feared to speak in fear that Ed would become 'angrier' at her even if he weren't really mad to begin with. Al tried bringing up some sort of conversation though received nothing and eventually stopped trying.

"Kat…"

"Yes Edward-dono…" Kat speaks up like a hurt child.

Ed looks back at Kat seeing that she's hurt or some how became hurt. Becoming overly worried he stops and looks her over, "Are you alright?"

"Yes…"

"Then why are you acting like this?" Ed places his hands on his hips thinking that the girls just acting like a little child now.

"You're angry with me aren't you?" She points out lowering her head still feeling hurt.

"Wha-? No! Whatever gave you that idea?" Ed tries to look her in the eye by bending down.

"You sounded mad at the crime scene, like I wasn't supposed to use my alchemy." Kat's voice begins to become more forced or trying to hide something.

"Oh that? That's just a show for the officers, Al and I do acts like that all the time when dealing with people. I'm not mad at you ok?" Ed puts his hands on his knees to get a better look of the girl.

Kat sniffles nodding her head lightly as a single tear falls down her face, "Ok…"

Ed blinks, "Are you sure you're ok?"

Kat holds her hurt arm, the officers didn't offer any assistance to her wounds, she thought they didn't notice them then, she sniffles looking away, "My arm got hurt, but I'll be fine." She half lied it did hurt like the dickens since it felt like it was constantly burning and had been slashed all at the same time. Still that was not the reason why she was crying, she was just relieved to know that Ed wasn't mad at her and she knew she was easy to cry so she made up the excuse of her arm.

Ed looks at her arm seeing that the hole in her sleeve, "We'll have to look at it when we get back home, ok? It's right around the corner."

(SC)

When making it into their apartment Ed gets the medical supplies for the wound as Al put away what he could. Kat was ordered to sit down until Ed got back with what he might need, and Al got tea ready for her.

"Sorry that happened to yea on your first day Kat." Ed speaks up from the bathroom; the sound of things being shifted around could be easily heard.

"What do you mean?" Kat speaks up.

"Well about those thugs, there are some places around here that aren't very safe and you have to kind of watch yourself. But hey at least you helped the police find the thugs they'd been looking for!" Ed says while walking back into the room with the first aid kit.

Ed sits next to Kat looking at the shirt, "Do you wanna keep this shirt or would you say it's ruined?"

"It's pretty ruined I'd say…" Kat sighs really liking the shirt.

Ed quickly rips the hole to make it wider for him to see the wound. The wound itself looked angry and a little deep. "Having any trouble moving your arm?"

"No not really."

"Well that's good." Ed cleans up the wound with a cotton ball and medical gloves. "If I hurt you let me know…" Ed dabs the chemical onto the wound causing it to bubble up and cause Kat to wince looking away.

"It stings a lot! OWWW! THAT HURTS!" Kat whimpers rather loudly.

Ed gets a clean cotton ball cleaning off the bubbling substance, "Sorry about that, that's all I have next to alcohol."

"What'd you use hydrogen peroxide?" Kat grumbles.

"Yea."

"Baka! That's not meant for this kind of wound! You need to use the alcohol for this kind of wound it's more sufficient though both sting about the same…." Kat mutters the last part.

"Gomen, we don't have much alcohol left we need to buy more. But at least it's clean now." Ed returns to work stitching the wound together, putting antibiotic cream on the outside before wrapping it up.

Al enters the room with the tea, "This should help with your wound, and since it's only a graze of a bullet it probably burns a lot this should help with that."

Kat smiles and takes the tea, "Thank you so much both of you."

"Sure thing." Ed smiles at Kat finishing the tie on her gauze, "Not too tight is it?"

"Nope it's perfect!" Kat smiles at them, slowly sipping her tea.

(TBC)

Trom: I know what you're thinking how can hydrogen peroxide hurt someone it only bubbles. Well that's not true since Hydrogen peroxide eats up bacteria and various other things, if a wound is deep enough or if your use it too much on one wound you can end up hurting yourself thus the stinging ;. I was one of the baka's who HAD to use it way to much cause… the bubbles just freaking rocked :D!

Ed:Looks at Trom worriedly: You're weird you know that?

Trom: I know ;.


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two months later Roy had asked Kat what had happened about that evening with the bandits and her using her alchemy. He told her that it was ok for her to use it but to be careful about it, especially when not wearing her uniform. That the only one that obviously doesn't wear a uniform is Full metal and that they don't need someone else like her standing out like he does.

He wasn't too happy either to find that his little cousin had already received injury while under the care of Full Metal. Though with some convincing from Kat he didn't bother yelling at Ed, for the moment.

Kat gets ready for work that day knowing that the boys will be heading to the library after talking with Roy. That's how it seemed to be with the two boys more work than play and it was obvious that they needed to get out. Though she didn't really know how since they're too young to really go out to a part of any sort.

Walking out of her room she greats the two boys with a smile. "Morning boys."

"Morning." Both speak up Al sounding a little more cheerier than Ed, of course Ed had his nose in a book.

"How's you're arm feeling today?" Al asks setting her food down at the table for her.

"Great you can hardly tell that it was there!" Kat smiles eating her food looking to Ed waiting for him to say something, though after ten minutes she just went back to eating and decided she'd wait for another time to thank him for tending to her wound.

(SC)

At head quarters Kat waits for Roy to no longer be busy with his 'talk' with Ed that mostly being both making a mockery of one another. Sighing heavily Kat found it cute at first though it had eventually become rather annoying to hear those two go at it. 'My goodness it's like they're a married couple!' Kat mentally grumbles.

Watching Ed stomp out of the room, with steam rolling out of his ears, Kat knew that Roy had one this little argument. Standing up Kat knocks on Roy's door, hearing a "Come in." She opens the door saluting her cousin. He points to one of the couches for her to sit in. "Good morning Kat." Roy says still working on his paper work.

"Good morning Roy-san." Kat smiles waiting for him to be finished. "I was wondering if there was anything that you needed me to do today?" Kat had been doing quite a bit lately; she was basically the little messenger girl for everyone, taking papers here and there. It was busy but she still found it worth it.

"Well no not at the moment." Roy looks at a letter from the Furher no less! "Well your letter is finally for your code name."

Kat looks curiously lifting her chin a little into the air, "What's that?"

"The Flower Alchemist…" Roy chuckles to himself, "Fitting, since you work with plants the most."

"Yea that's true." Kat smiles at herself, scratching the back of her head.

The fire alchemist stands up, smiling lightly, walking up to her offering a hand; Kat looks at his hand putting her left hand in his. He gently lifts her from the couch and giving her a light hug. "Who would have thought my Kitty Kat would grow into such a young woman." Roy holds her back looking at her face seeing her smile. "It's scary isn't it? That it had been over ten years since we last saw one another."

Kat smiles looking up at her cousin, "Yea."

"Well I'll look for a real mission for you, who knows you might become partners with Full Metal." Roy smiles at her, "I see that you like him."

Kat looks at him blushing madly, "I DO NOT!" Kat blushes even more when mustang grins at her response.

"Then why are you blushing?"

Kat looks at her face and covers her cheeks, "ROY-ROY! You… You're so mean!" Kat leaves his office blushing like a mad person.

Hawkeye watches Kat leave Roy's office blushing madly, "Sir? Do I WANT to know?"

Roy looks at Hawkeye smiling, "Oh the girl has a crush on Full Metal."

"DO NOT!" comes a yell from down the hall.

Roy smiles grows larger, scratching his head, "This will be interesting."

"Sir we really should get back to work." Hawkeye speaks up.

"Yes, yes thank you Hawkeye." Roy sits down getting back to work on the never-ending source of paper work.

(SC)

Ed and Al see Kat still blushing and flustered from her meeting with the fire. "So did you get your code name?" Ed speaks up looking at her curious as to the blush on her cheeks.

Not even registering that Ed or Al are next to her and that they were asking for her code name and not for a date. She turns around as if Roy were still there, blushing harder, "I do not have a crush on Full Metal!" She mumbles strongly.

Kat turns and sees that the boys didn't get what she was saying, causing her to blush even more, "E-Ed-dono!"

Ed scratches, "You don't have to keep calling me that you know…" Ed becomes worried at how many shades of red the girls turning. "Are you ok?"

"YES!" She speaks up a little too quickly.

"Ok…" Ed blinks, completely oblivious to the obvious.

"So?" Al speaks up also standing.

"So what?" Kat looks at them both, her blush fading slightly.

"What's your code name?" Ed follows up.

"OH! I'm The Flower alchemist. Weird name huh?" Kat giggles nervously.

Ed shrugs his shoulders; "Well since you were using plants to help yourself in battle it would make sense."

Kat nods, "Yea that's true…" Her blush slightly fading away as she slowly relaxes.

"Come on lets go out to eat to celebrate tonight!" Ed gives a big grin, Kat blushes a little more nodding her head.

"Thank you."

(SC)

Holding a letter from her parents warning him that she was on her way to join the military with him. Also holding a picture of the boy she has a crush on with the letter Roy Mustang lets out a heavy sigh. 'Kitty Kat… You really shouldn't have come… And you will see Edward Elric is not a young man that can be so easily caught.' Roy turns to his work groaning at the work that needs to be done, transfer forms, disciplinary reports, various other things like that. Though the last thing in his inbox were the invitations to the state troop ball. Mainly meant for the military officers sometimes local officers get invitations.

Mustang gets up putting the invitations in each of his workers boxes, and held onto the few that didn't have boxes, he'd just have to call them in and take it in person. Not like it was unusual or anything, in fact this was quite the common thing and Mustang didn't mind that much anyway.

Sighing at the time Roy gets up and walks out of his office, 'I might as well see where they're going if not for lunch then most likely dinner. She is my little cousin.' Mustang slips into his coat and walks out the door, "I'm leaving for the evening."

"Good night sir."

The sun was already setting and he knew that they'd be on their way walking to whatever restaurant Edward would pick out. Getting into his car Roy thinks about what it will be like sharing a meal with Full Metal. The though of a very quite table and Edward growling in his general direction suddenly came to mind. 'Whatever.'

(SC)

Ed and his two companions enter the restaurant, seeming to be Italian food. Eating a hardy meal would be good for them, though they turn to the entrance to see who's entering to see the one and only Roy Mustang. Kat looks and sees him getting her hopes up and walks up to him with a big smile. "Hey Roy!"

"Hello Kitty Kat." Roy ruffles Kat's hair making her giggle.

"What are you doing here? Ed, Al, and I are here to celebrate!" Kat smiles at her cousin.

"Well I came here to eat, I didn't know you were coming here too! I was looking for you though to celebrate, but I couldn't find you." Mustang looks disappointed.

"Well you can join up with us! I'm sure Ed wont mind!" Kat grabs Roy's hand dragging him to Ed and Al. "hey guys! Do you mind if Roy-Roy eats with us?"

"Roy-Roy?" Ed grins looking at his commanding officer, covering his mouth trying his best not to snicker, Al doing something of the same. "Y-yea sure why not, we'll get another seat for Roy-Roy." Ed babies up his last words.

Mustang glares at Ed showing that that's only meant to be used by Kat and Kat alone. Though Kat gets to the point a little more directly, by lightly punching Ed on the head, "Hey! I'm the only one aloud to call him that!"

Ed sticks his tongue out at Kat, though quickly gets an evil idea, "So does Roy-Roy have a nick name for his little Kat?"

Kat blushes at how forward Ed is being about the matter, glaring at him, "Why should-"

"Don't worry about it Kitty-Kat he wont figure it out…" Roy smiles at his cousin seeing the rage fume out of her ears, while Ed points and laughs.

"Lets just get seated already you're all big jerks!" Kat mumbles to herself, causing both Ed and Roy to snicker at Kat's frustration.

(SC)

After dinner the four leave the restaurant happy and giggling, mostly talking about embarrassing stories about Kat and one about Roy thought that was only to explain his nickname, which wasn't very funny. Roy watches them walking back home he remembers the invitations. "Oh Kitty-Kat, I almost forgot to give you this, in case I don't see you tomorrow. Ed's is also with it as well." Roy hugs his cousin and walks to his car riving the engine slightly and going off.

Kat looks at the two letters, 'Interesting…' Kat walks back to Ed and Al holding onto the letters.

"What do you have there Kat?" Al asks up first.

"Some letters from Roy to Ed and myself," Kat hands Ed's to him, "here…" She opens hers up and nearly squeals. "I've been invited to the State Troopers Ball! Ohh I wonder what I'm going to wear?" She her eyes widen, "it's formal!"

Ed looks at his own knowing that his is the exact same thing, "Yea we have to make an appearance once a year to this, it's kind of dull unless you have someone to go with. I normally stay there about fifteen minutes and leave showing everyone I'm here I'm healthy and no I'm not staying in this suit for more than another thirty minutes."

Kat giggles at Ed's comment, "I see!" She smiles, "Well you now have someone to go with!" Kat smiles brightly, blushing lightly.

"Who?" Ed asks starting to leave with his hands behind his head looking to the stars, Al walking next to him. "Al doesn't really like going to such things."

"I meant me silly!" Kat pesters Ed, "You can go with me, we can hang out with one another for the entire night have fun, and dance a couple dances maybe?" Kat blushes even more at the thought.

Ed looks at her like she's nuts, 'ME? DANCE? Oh now I know I'm in hell!' Ed smiles nervously, "Um Kat I can't really dance… Also I don't think there IS dancing there…"

Kat holds up her invitation pointing to one of the sentences, "There will be great food, lots of fun and great songs to dance to!" Kat points out. "Also don't worry about not being able to dance I'll help you out with that!" Kat giggles.

Ed blinks looking to Al with a look that screamed 'save me, for the love of all that is mighty save me!'

(SC)

After making it back home Ed walks into the living room holding onto the mail, reading a letter from Winry smiling happily to know that she's still writing him. He opens the letter reading through it, 'It would be nice to take Winry to this! She might like it since she's a girl and all. It does say you can bring a civilian an-' catching the words on the letter he re-reads what is on the page.

"Dear Ed and Al,

I'm making a surprise trip to your house right as you read this letter; check up on you guys and all. Well at least this time I'm giving fair warning at least, and that arm of yours better not be broken again Edward Elric or you going to find yourself in serious trouble in river city!

Tell Al I said hi and all, and take care of yourselves till I get there ok? See you soon!"

Ja ne

Winry"

Ed's face turns pale, 'not another woman in the house… this sucks. Oh well at least its Winry! Wait… what am I saying! It's still another woman in the house and it IS Winry! I'm so dead!' Ed's face becomes all the paler.

Trying to make it seem like a good thing Ed turns to were his room is, "Hey Al, guess what?"

"What brother?"

"Winry's coming to visit us! Soon I think… let me see" Ed does the math in his head trying to remember how long mail takes to get from their to here. Looking at the post date he finishes up the mathematics seeing that she's supposed to show up. "Today!"

"TODAY!" Al repeats Ed's words looking out the door of their room, both looking to the door hearing it knock as if on cue.

Ed gets up and walks to the door, opening it seeing his life long friend and maybe some day more, Winry! "Hey Winry. How're you doing?" Ed smiles, "Come on in."

(TBC)

Trom: Mew I know I haven't seen the whole series so I can't be completely accurate ;.

Al:Bows scratching his head lightly: Well many people do it very often but I'm sure the others don't mind! ;


	4. chapter 4

Chapter four:

Al walks into the living room leading to the front door, "Winry! Welcome to our house! Sorry it's such a terrible mess." Al bows.

"Oh I'm sure she doesn't mind," Ed waves leading Winry to the living room, "We've been busy with-"

"Hey guys what's going on?" Kat walks into the living room with some more casual clothes. Having baggy blue jeans tight in the waist and a baggy long sleeve shirt, the hems of the sleeves have holes ripped into them for her thumbs to get stuck into.

Winry looks at Kat curious as to why there's a female in her boys' house beside herself? "Well I see you've been VERY busy Edward Elric!" Winry growls walking over to Al too angry with Ed to even speak with him at the moment.

"Winry it's not like that!" Ed growls, pointing his index finger on his right hand at Winry.

"Then WHAT is it Ed?" Winry spouts right back turning with a slightly hurt face.

Kat looks at the two smiling nervously, "Ummmm… Maybe I could help you with that miss-"

"The name is Winry Rockbell, and you are?" Winry speaks up irritably.

Kat bows lightly, with a nervous smile. "Katherine Mustang, the colonels cousin, I just joined the military not too long ago. Ed is showing me the ropes until they find me a new place to stay."

Winry calming slightly though still curious, "Why aren't you staying with your cousin?"

Kat looks down looking rather depressed, "He's mad at me…"

Winry twice as curious now as well worried walks up to Kat patting her on the back forgetting that she's mad at Ed, "Why? He's your cousin, shouldn't he be supporting you in your decision?"

"He didn't want me to come here, I guess he doesn't think I'm good enough or something. I don't see what the big deal-"

"Baka, He probably didn't want you to come because it's dangerous. You can't even fathom what they've made him do… What they sometimes want me to do…" Ed clutches his fist angrily.

Kat blinks lightly, "What do you mean, besides the war, nothing really serious has really happened that I could tell from." Winry looks at Kat curiously, knowing the girl to still be very innocent to what the military has done.

"They mad that cousin of yours murder people, innocent people, women and children. Why else do you think he doesn't want you in the military?" Ed growls walking into his room slamming the door shut.

Kat looks at the door in disbelief. 'It can't be, Roy-Roy wouldn't kill someone with out a good reason… would he?' Kat looks to Winry and Al, "Will you excuse me for a bit, I'm going to go out. Kat leaves the apartment, leaving Al and Winry to look at one another.

"Oh boy…" Al says softly placing his hand on his metallic head.

"I'm sorry I made such a terrible outburts…" Winry looks to the ground feeling slightly responsible for what just happened.

"No it's ok, we didn't tell you about Kat yet. We were about to send a letter but then we got your letter, and well…yea" Al scratches his metallic head nervously.

(SC)

Ed lies on his bed, grumbling to himself, 'I hate talking about that stuff, makes me want to puke every time I talk about it. Poor Winry, her folks died… because of the military. Kat you baka! How can you be fifteen and so innocent of the world around you?' Ed thinks about what it was like for him when he and Al first joined. 'Still… I guess we all start out a little naive…. Jeez now I feel like the baka now…' Mentally beating himself in the head, Ed sits up from his bed hearing Al and Winry talk about where she's going to sleep while she stays.

(SC)

Kat runs to the main office hopping that it's not too late to talk to her cousin at the office. Opening her pocket watch seeing that it's almost eight at night. 'Please Roy-Roy be there! I need to know! Are you as cruel as Ed says?'

(SC)

Ed walks out of his room, hearing that Winry would be sleeping in the same room as Kat. Looking around he doesn't see Kat anywhere, "Where's Kat?"

Al looks up to his brother, "She left about thirty minutes ago…. She said she'd be back a little later."

Ed nearly smacks his forehead, "Do you know what time it is? It's eight thirty he's not going to be in his office! I don't even think she knows where he lives!" Ed walks off grabbing his red coat, "I'm going to go look for her! Be back in a couple hours!" Ed closes the door behind himself.

Winry looks to Al curiously, "Does that girl even know her way around town?"

"Well yes and no… she knows how to get to the office and to the shops and library just fine… but I don't think she knows much of the rest of the city, she has only been here for about two months." Al sweats slightly at the thought of the entire situation, "Do you think we should go with him?" Al looks to Winry.

"Nah…. Ed can take care of himself." Winry smiles at Al who looks a little more worried, "Though we could always spy on them…" Al nods happily, both leaving quickly.

(SC)

Kat holds her arms feeling the cool night air hit her skin, she looks around seeing if she sees Roy's apartment, she'd already gone to the office no one was there. 'Roy-roy….' She keeps walking hating feeling the way she felt. Unsure, and lost, also slightly hurt, all these feelings ran through the young woman's body, as if the cold air wasn't bad enough.

Looking around she finally finds the same address that she had in her coat, "There you are!" Running to the front door happily she knocks lightly on the door, at first. No response she knocks a bit harder, still no response, she pounds on the door for a third time still no response. "ROY-ROY! ANSWER THE DOOR PLEASE!" Kat yells out.

Looking around she doesn't see the car that he likes so much where it should be, "He must be out… I'll wait for him here…" Kat set her back against the door and her bottom on his door mate. "He'll come and get me…. And let me stay the night, I know it!" Kat looks around her eyes heavy from the long thirty-minute jog she took from Ed's apartment to the office. Closing her eyes, 'I'll rest here for a bit till he comes back…'

(SC)

Ed ran through the streets having brought along a picture of the girl, thankfully he could ask people if they'd seen her. Some said yes, but mostly it led to the office, though she wasn't there. 'Where could that woman be?'

The young Alchemist scratches his head in frustration as he tries to think of where she could have gotten. 'She might have been really lucky and found Mustang's apartment.' Thinking about how possible that could be, 'Yea and pigs can fly…'

"KAT! Where are you!" ED yells out, hearing a rustle in the bushes he turns only to find Winry and Al. Grumbling loudly, 'what are they doing here?'

As if already knowing his question, "We thought it would be a better idea to increase our numbers so that we could cover more ground, find her faster." Al speaks up; Winry gives a confident nod agreeing with Al.

Ed closes his eyes and smiles at the two, "Alright lets go…"

(SC)

After three hours of searching the town, the three had grown so tired of looking for her. Ed looks around seeing that no one's on the streets anymore. Not really a surprise since it was midnight. The three sigh together and sit down on a curb.

Winry closes her eyes, quickly opening one of her eyes half way she thinks the obvious for a second, "Couldn't she be AT her cousin's?"

Ed thought about it for a moment, groaning loudly, "Maybe she's back home too…"

Al looks up at the stars not really tired since he could last much longer than the other too, but he could feel the long time way down on him slightly. "How about Winry and I check back home and see if Kat's back yet. Ed you could go to Colonel's house see if she's there, and if she's not just come back home, we'll just have to report it in the morning that she ran away."

Not liking the idea of having to tell Roy that his baby cousin ran away, Ed could just imagine what that would be like. 'Yea hey Roy! I'm terribly sorry I told your cousin that you're a cold heartless bastard and she ran away to find you.' Ed rolls his eyes, 'Yea that'll work out great…' Ed stands up feeling pain roll up his one leg, wincing slightly, "Alright, you guys go on home and get some sleep ok?" the other two nod and start on their way.

(SC)

Roy walks up to his front door, completely smashed from his little party he had earlier, a young woman hanging onto him hoping for a good night with the colonel. To Roy's surprise another young woman is waiting for him at his front door, smiling at the young woman next to him, "I think we might have a little more fun tonight!" Roy uses the door to keep him steady while he kneels down to see what the lovely young woman's face looks like.

Becoming very sober very quickly he gets up still using the door as a form of support. "I'm sorry I can't do this…" Roy mentally curses at his cousin and Edward.

"Why not, I don't mind sharing with another girl." The other woman speaks up, her red curly hair terribly disheveled, and her club clothes showing obvious signs of vomit.

Roy growls at the woman, "That's my cousin you're talking about!"

"Oooh inbreeding sounds fun." The drunkard wobbles to Roy trying to kiss him.

Not even wanting to imagine what that would be like he pushes the woman away from himself, "Leave!"

"Fine you didn't look like much fun either! Mister military man!" The drunk woman stocks off trying to get away with some dignity.

Roy ends up falling on the ground next to his dear little cousin, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"…"

Roy holds his head feeling terribly dizzy. He looks at his little cousin, feeling her frozen arm, becoming worried, he feels her cheeks and her breathing. 'Thank goodness… she's only asleep.'

The Colonel slowly stands up picking up his little cousin, carrying her into his apartment bridal style. He puts her down on a couch in his living room, and quickly runs to the bathroom, vomiting into the toilet. 'I'm too shit faced to take care of her… where the hell is Full Metal?'

Feeling a little better, he stands up using the wall for support, 'at least I can slightly think strait… that'd be to disgusting to bed my own cousin.' Wiping off his mouth with a blue towel and throwing it to the ground he walks back up to his cousin sitting on the floor, looking at his sleeping cousin.

"Kitty-Kat?" He speaks up softly, putting his hand on her forehead, 'She has a slight tempartre.. er… timpartire… tempature!' Groaning slightly Roy puts his own forehead on the back of his hand, which is still on Kat's forehead.

Slowly rubbing her forehead with his thumb, the motion on his own forehead seemed soothing. "Wake up damn it… I want to go to bed!" Mustang groans out.

Slowly falling asleep, Roy tries to at least make Kat a little more comfortable with a pillow under her head. Also he tries to share it with her too tired and drunk to get to bed.

**Knock, Knock, Knock!**

Roy groans stumbling to the door, his blood shot eyes searching for the bastard that is up at this hour and keeping him from his sleep. "What the hell do you want?" Looking around not seeing anyone till he looks down a little, "What do you want?"

Ed scratches his head trying to keep down a yawn, "Is Kat in there?"

"Yes, now go away… I'm tired as hell" Roy closes the door behind himself before walking back to his cousin, sharing their pillow once more.

Ed looks at the door shocked, blinking at it, 'Was Mustang drunk?' Ed shrugged away the thought, he knew Roy drank every now and then but not enough to get drunk. Walking back home to get some badly needed rest Ed slowly yawns pleased that at least the girl's safe.

(SC)

"Roy…" Kat mumbles half awake half asleep.

"Mmmm?" Roy gets out, his eyes closed wanting some form of sleep to be brought upon him.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to make you mad…" Kat turns hugging her cousins' face. Trying to pull him up to the couch so he can at least be lying down as well.

Roy grumbles lightly, picking up Kat bridal style again not wanting to fall asleep on the couch he takes her to his bedroom, putting her on his queen size bed. Feeling the terrible hang over starting to slam down on his head. 'bed…. Must…. Sleep… work… tomorrow…' Roy plops down on the bed, instantly falling asleep. His chest facing the bed while his right arm slips off the bed onto the floor.

(SC)

The next morning Ed gets ready for work, 'Before I go in I might as well ask Winry if she'll go to this ball thing with me.' Seeings that she's awake and making breakfast, he smiles at her. "Morning."

"Good morning Ed, got breakfast ready for you and myself." Winry smiles sitting down to eat.

"I found Kat last night she's over at her cousin's." Ed points out.

"Now see wouldn't it have been easier to go their first?" Winry points out.

Ed mentally rolls his eyes, 'like you said anything about going there last night.' He mentally sighs again, swallowing some eggs, "Winry is it ok if I take you out to lunch, I want to ask you something."

Winry looks at Ed for a moment and nods, "Sure, I'll spend the day with Al until lunch, he can come too right?"

Ed blushes, "I was hoping it would be just you and me…" He mumbles loud enough for only Winry to hear.

"Oh I see…." She nods. Finishing her food.

'Better to be said at lunch than now I guess…' Ed sighs to himself again. Finishing his food he grabs his coat "I'll see you at lunch then!" Closing the door he makes his way to work.

(SC)

Roy Mustang turns in his bed, finding himself on the wrong side, he flips over thinking that he might have had a little too much fun last night having the hardest time remembering what exactly happened.

Feeling heat that's not his own body, 'must be some girl I picked up last night… what a night… maybe some morning fun will fix that, and get rid of this head ache.' Putting his arm around the female's waist, feeling her stomach at first. Smiling when he hears a little moan. 'I thought so, have a little fun in the morning remember all the fun you had last night.'

His hand slowly moving south to, pants? 'I thought that red head had a skirt on?' his eyes still closed, 'some of these chicks my goodness." He moves his hand under the girls pants.

Kat slowly open's her eyes feeling someone's hand going into her pants, she looks around terrified, 'Where's Roy?'

"Mmmmm…" Roy smiles his eyes still closed.

Kat jumps out of the bed screaming her head off, "ROY PATRICK MUSTANG!"

Roy's eyes open wide, shock showing on his face, then absolute terror. 'I… was… oh god… MY OWN COUSIN!' Roy jumps out of his bed, feeling his hand over ten times harder than before. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!"

"WHY ARE YOU…." Kat couldn't even finish her sentence as tears fall down her face. "Roy why were you doing that?" Kat sits on the floor away from her cousin, resting her knees to her chest crying into her knees.

Roy does his best to remember holding his head, 'What the hell ha-' it all suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks. Sighing in relief that he didn't bed his cousin, though feeling very dirty about touching her like that. "Kitty-Kat…. I'm sorry… I was drunk last night and… I thought…" not wanting to say that he thought she was some slut from last night wouldn't help. Roy racks his brain trying to figure out why she's here.

Suddenly getting images of Full Metal into his head, 'he was looking for her!' "Kitty-Kat! Why did you leave Edward Elrics house?"

"WHY WERE YOU DOING WHAT YOU WERE DOING?" Kat still looked absolutely terrified and violated.

Roy sighs, "It was my fault, I got terribly drunk last night… I though… that there was someone else in the bed, not you. I wasn't myself. Did I do anything to hurt you last night?"

Kat shakes her head no, tears still falling down her face, sobbing. Roy walks up to her kneeling down, "I'm terribly sorry!" Roy tries to hug her, only to see her curl up and scoot away. "Please don't do that…" Roy looks at his cousin hurt by her actions.

Kat sniffles, seeing Roy with his open arms aware of himself, aware of her, 'it was an accident… he didn't mean it… that's right he didn't mean it.' Kat leans into Roy's arms sniffling into his chest. He pats her hair, cooing to her and gently rocking her.

"Why did you run away from Ed's house Kitty-Kat?" Roy asks a little more calmly.

Kat sighed knowing this would come eventually, "I thought you were mad at me… for coming here… no I know you're upset with me about joining the military… I just want to know why."

Roy sighs, looking at the young woman sitting in his lap, 'she hasn't sat in my lap in ten years…' Resting his chin on Kat's head, Roy looks up to the white wall, "I don't want you to have to go through what I went through. I don't want you to feel the guilt that I've felt. I've changed a lot my little Kitty-Kat. I don't want you changing the way I did, Ed still hasn't changed that much but then again he is the most stubborn person in the world!"

"When I re-read those letters you scent me, and see you now, I see how sweet and innocent you are. Like a flower you're so very fragile, the military could easily destroy your beauty as a small boy could to an innocent flower." Roy finishes, not really looking at her face.

"Is that why you drink?" Kat speaks up.

Roy closes his eyes leaning his head back, "Yes… I want to forget about what I did, I want to get a better rank so that I don't have to hurt anyone anymore."

Kat looks at the carpet nodding in understanding; "You don't want me to feel guilty, why would you feel guilty, unless you killed someone with out a good reason."

"I have… I've hurt people, I've destroyed families, for no reason except for that it was an order, and I had to follow those orders." The image of those two doctors came to mind, 'their daughter is all alone now because of me.' Roy smiles slightly, hiding his face behind Kat's head, "I've wanted so badly many times to end my life… so that I could do something to repay those people."

"I see…" Kat looks around the ground feeling her cousin hiding his face in shame. "Is that why you stopped writing?" Kat holds onto his arms around her stomach.

"Yes… I didn't want you to know that I murdered someone's parents, I didn't want you to see my tears on my letters making you worry for me, I wanted everyone to think I was dead…"

Kat moves out of Roy's lap looking at him with a serious look, looking a little mad, "I would have understood, and I would have still come here…"

Roy looks at her confused, 'still come? But why?'

(TBC)

Trom: Mew! X3! I can't help myself I love going through this thing editing it and all that Jazz:D!

Roy: I'm not a pedophile!

Trom:Waves Roy away: So you were drunk get over it. :Totally shot for being an ass by Hawkeye: XP!

Trom: Not so Angelic Antics; Thanks so much for the comment! I'm glad that I have gotten so much better than how I used to right, you know the whole thing of 'how I wrote is how I wrote it:Pout:' ; It's funny how you look back at the no more than three years later and you wonder to yourself, 'what was I thinking?' XD! But yes I just recently finished this story, I was going nuts not being able to get to write on it XD!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Kat moves out of Roy's lap looking at him with a serious look, an angry look, "I would have understood, and I would have still come here!"

Roy looks at her confused, 'Still come? But why?'

Kat looks at the ground, "I know it sounds weird, but I couldn't take it anymore! Not knowing if you're ok, wondering when you'd come for me. I always thought if I went with you I could help you, even if that meant sharing the same pain."

'She doesn't know what she's talking about obviously…' Roy sighs. "Look Kitty-Kat."

"Roy I know what you're thinking, I may not know what it's like to be here, but that's also why I'm here, to find out!" Kat hugs her cousin, "I want to help out in anyway I can."

Roy pushes his cousin away moving to the door of his room, "Come on lets get something to eat." His voice frighteningly calm.

Kat looks at him hurt, feeling that he's still mad at her, "I'm sorry but that is my decision." Kat looks at the ground defiantly, "And I wont let them make me do anything that doesn't feel right!"

Roy looks at her and smiles, "I think Full Metal is rubbing off too much on you, now come on lets get something to eat." Smiling at the blush on Kat's cheeks he rolls his eyes as he walks out the door, 'Silly girl.'

(SC)

Ed looks around headquarters seeing that everyone's there BUT Roy Mustang. Roy being late was rather unheard of even if he DID have a terrible hang over from the night before. Waiting in his office for him to get in it was a rather interesting experience. 'What's taking him so long?' Ed scratches his head thinking about last night, 'this should be interesting.' Ed slowly sighs walking into Roy's office waiting for him.

Both Roy and Kat walk into the office, Rosa giving Roy a questioning look, and only receiving a glare from the man. Clearing her throat she returns to her work. Entering his office seeing Ed already there, Roy mentally groans. 'Here we go…'

Ed grins, "So what took you so long?" taking his feet off of Roy's desk, "I have to leave soon so make your little meeting quick."

Roy becomes very stoic looking through his papers, "First order of business, Kat still does not have a room in the dorms yet so she shall continue staying in your apartment. I would like you to make reports of her activity during the day everyday until she gets a room at the dorms, also put in you're report anything and everything that she does to help the military."

Ed looks at Roy like he's nuts, "So I'm supposed to spy on her, or am I supposed to follow her around like an idiot?"

"Do so anyway you wish just send the reports, even if that means you help her contribute to the military, I just want it done!" Roy speaks up. "She will not be able to stay in the service of the King if she doesn't." Roy says organizing his papers. "Also make sure that you guys get something nice to wear to the ball, more importantly a tux for you Ed! You're not coming to this ball this year in what you normally wear!"

Ed waves off Mustang not wanting to spend the money on a tux.

"Do it! I'll have Kat go with you tomorrow for proper clothing!" Roy looks around in his papers again seeing nothing else, "You are both dismissed."

Ed growls leaving the room, not bothering to salute the man, Kat looks to Ed seeing that he's stalking off and quickly follows behind him.

(SC)

After leaving the building Ed stopped turning to Kat, with a slightly curious look in his eyes. "Did you find out what you needed?"

Kat looks at him rather lost, remembering the small quarrel they had last night. Blushing at what she remembered what happened that morning. She quickly nods, wanting to keep on moving to the stores she quickly starts to move, though quickly stops when her partner grabs her arm stopping her.

"What happened last night? Roy didn't look well." Ed looks completely serious about the matter.

'Oh goodness I hope it wasn't that obvious about what happened this morning, please oh please!' Kat tries her best to remain calm, "Nothing happened last night I fell asleep over at his house, I was much too sleepy to really remember much of what happened." Kat tries to keep on walking, though is stopped by Full Metal again.

"Well did he tell you?" Ed looked a bit more concerned than anything.

"Tell me what?" Kat looks curiously.

"That I came by last night to see if you were there, we were worried about you!" Ed looks a little hurt.

Kat sighs and smiles in relief, "No he didn't it must have slipped his mind since he was a little drun-." Kat covered her mouth remembering that she wasn't supposed to say that.

Ed's eye become a blaze of anger, whispering hotly, "He was DRUNK?"

Kat smiles nervously nodding, "Can we talk about this somewhere else, where _he's_ not looking?" Kat moves her shoulder up to Roy's office window, showing that he's most likely watching them. Ed quickly lets go of her arm and grabs hold of her hand leading her away; cause the young woman to blush terribly.

After walking to the park, Ed looks at his watching seeing that he still has an hour to get to the restaurant and make it on time. Looking to Kat he has her sit on a bench as well as himself. "Why was Roy drunk last night?" Ed thinks aloud.

"He probably went to a party of some sort, since… er! Never mind!" Kat waves her arms in the air like an idiot. 'I'm such a BLABER MOUTH! I just want to shoot myself in the head!'

Ed looks at her suspiciously. "Since what?" Ed looks at his partner very seriously, 'I don't care if he IS her cousin if he even touched her in any inappropriate manner I'm going to wring his neck! It's just too wrong to even think about!'

Kat waves her arms twice as nervous as before, "It's nothing really! I promise it's really nothing!"

Ed glares at her, "No you were going to say something! What happened last night!" Ed growls quietly so no one becomes suspicious.

Sighing and hunching her shoulders trying to find something to say rather than, 'Oh yea my cousin decided to feel me up since you know he thought I was a different woman and all.' Having a terrible mental battle with herself, she sighs heavily her brows knit together, while her eyes closed all too obviously showing her frustration. "Look it was an accident! He didn't know what he was doing, and I forgave him, it's not like he planed it! I found my answers is that good enough for you?"

Edwards glare thickens with impatience, "Well I could always ask Mustang in front of all the other co-workers."

"Well then FINE! You can tell me about WHY your brother wears armor all the time, and why you have auto mail!" Kat points, "That's right I've seen it! Tell me and I'll tell you!"

Put into an acquired position Ed scratches his head, 'But my reason's aren't as important as trying to beat Mustang for being a pedophile!' Ed hmphs and leans back onto the bench, "Fine, I'll leave you alone about it." Ed looks at his watch again, "Look I need to get going, so do you think you can get to at least the library by yourself?" Ed gets up looking back at Kat.

The young woman nods lightly only too happy to have THAT dealt with, getting up she looks to Ed curiously, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to meet up with Winry for lunch I want to talk to her about something." Ed speaks up brushing himself off.

Kat looks at the ground kicking a rock slightly, a little disappointed, "Oh, I see…" She tries sounding a little more cheerful than she feels about Ed already liking someone. Looking up Kat smile at her friend, "Well will you pick me up after a while?"

Ed nods, "Yea we'll pick yea up, and don't worry you won't be alone there, Al's there right now, looking through the library." He looks to his partner and smiles waving, "Well I'll see you later, bye!" Ed walks off to where Winry and himself planned to eat.

Kat watches him go and sits back down on the bench feeling a little depressed. 'Maaaaaaaan!' Kat sighs resting her chin in her hands, resting her elbows on her knees. 'He WOULD be taken…' blinking she rethinks what she just thought, 'Like he'd even think about going with me! He's mister famous! Why'd I have to fall for him? Life sucks!' getting up she walks to the library ready to spend a couple hours in her head and in a book.

(SC)

Walking into the restaurant Ed looks around seeing that Winry had already gotten a table for them both, smiling at her and waving to her, he walks up to the table sitting in front of her. "Hey I'm sorry I'm late, I had trouble with work, Kat's hiding something about last night or this morning I don't know which, and I'm worried for her."

Winry looks to Ed worriedly, "Why?"

"Well I don't think she's mentally able to handle being in the military, like her code name points out her greatest weakness, she's too sweet to everyone, and it's going to get to her. The only one she'll get offended about is her older cousin and… oh I don't know…" Ed holds his throbbing head. 'this is the last time I do Roy a favor! The bastard!'

Winry pats Ed's shoulder, "Well at least I didn't come over seeing that your arm's blown off."

Ed looks at Winry, with a look saying 'Don't start that I beg of you.' Both look at one another for a moment and begin laughing slightly at the thought.

"Well you wanted to talk about something right? Well here I am!" Winry smiles resting her chin on the top of her folded hands, elbows resting on the table.

"I wanted to know how long you plan on staying in town." Ed smiles, 'at least I'll be able to ask her this!'

Winry looks up at the ceiling thinking about it. "About a week why?"

Ed's smile widens a little, "Well, this coming weekend there's a state troopers ball, and I was wondering if you wanted to come along?"

Winry looks at Ed a little surprised he even asked her, much less so coolly!

'Ok the hard parts over now comes the wait…..' Ed thinks to himself knowing that he's blushing lightly, and that he's just screaming in his own head.

Winry leans forward feeling Ed's head with her hand "Are you feeling ok Ed? You never act so cool about that kind of stuff!"

Ed tries to shoo away her hand, "I'm completely serious! Besides…" Ed starts to mumble something.

Winry smiles now seeing the Ed she knows, watching him twitch and fiddle under her stare. "Yea! I'd love to go! But you have to dance ONE dance with me! It can be the easiest kind of dance if you want, but it has to be one!"

Ed looks at her smiling at her acceptance, 'Thank god for this woman! Only one dace oh I could kiss her!' Ed grabs hold of Winrys' hands smiling brightly, "Thank you so much!"

"Of course what are friends for?" Winry smiles back at him.

Ed looks at Winry for a moment, feeling as though someone had just thrown an axe into his heart, as he tries his best to smile, "Yea… friends." Ed mumbles out. "Well would you mind taking Kat to the shops to get a dress? She needs one and you'll need one too. I need to see if I can get a tux the fits me a little better, my other one's a bit tight." ED speaks matter of fact leaning back in his chair.

Winry nods, "Of course I don't mind."

(SC)

Kat finds the library and also finds Al waiting at the steps, she rushes up to sit next to him, "Hey Al what's up?"

Al waves his hand, and does what he can to smile, "Nothing just waiting for brother and Winry, I think they're on a date!"

"Oh? How long have you guys known her?" Kat smiles trying not to look too terribly hurt about the thought of Edward being taken. Quickly sitting right of Al she rests her cheek in her left hand to face Al better.

Al looks up and thinks for a moment, "We've known her for a very long time actually. Ever since we were very little. She's real sweet when you're not on her bad side." Al sounds a little nervous at the thought of her being angry.

"I see she seems like a nice young lady." Kat smiles.

"Yea she also watches over brothers automail." Al points out, resting his elbows on a step behind himself.

"Oh? How did he get that? Military accident?" Kat thinks about it for a second, "Or maybe an accident from when you guys were younger since it seems like she lives pretty far away for her to be your most highly wanted doctor."

"Oh well that…" Al sounding a little nervous leans closer to Kat whispering, "that's a secret."

"Oh? Why's that? Is it really embarrassing? I mean if it was an accident then it could be very understandable, but still, well I don't know!" Kat thinks for a moment, "SO! When did you guys join the military, it seems like you guys have been here for quit some time."

"Oh we joined when brother was twelve." Al points out leaning against the stairs again.

"Wow! He must be really good then! I didn't think they aloud kids to join the military, more importantly that young!" Kat looks towards the streets watching people walk on by, shocked at the thought. 'Wow, what a guy!'

Al looks to the library and to the streets, 'A change in subject would be a good idea right about now.' Al stands up and offers Kat a hand, "Did you want to go look around town?"

The young alchemist looks to the suit of armor, she grabs hold of the giant hand and is quickly lifted up. Smiling she speaks up, "Sure! We can at least look for a dress for me to wear to this ball!"

The two rush off to the stores and to look around town.

(SC)

After having lunch Ed and Winry hit the stores, might as well see what kind of dresses they have to wear for this ball. "So Ed what kind of dress do you think I should get?"

"Don't you mean I'm getting since it's my money." Ed points out. He'd been some how convinced during lunch to buy both the girls a dress to this affair, as well as a tux for himself. 'I'm going to be broke before I know it!'

"Yes, it's your money but will you be wearing the dress?" Winry smiles at the terrible flush of embarrassment on Ed's cheeks, at the very thought of being seen in a dress.

Flipping his head away from Winry, he grumbles something unintelligible. Only causing Winry to giggle all the more.

(SC)

After an exciting after noon and the two groups some how meeting in the same store, both the girls getting lovely dresses that they promise Ed and Al will be aloud to see on the night of the dance, or after the dance in Al's situation.

(TBC)

Trom: Mew! See someone's watching over our little Kitty Kat !

Ed: That's rather sad actually…

Roy::In some corner crying:

Trom: ; ….


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Roy looks at the reports given about his cousin seeing that she's been doing well at the apartment. Sighing as he reads over the other papers before himself seeing that he'll be staying for a good while. Hearing a knock at his door fire looks up to see Riza, "I'm going to be leaving early sir, I promised Flower and Winry that I'd Help them get ready for the ball tomorrow."

Roy nods, "I see, you may leave for the evening." Watching Riza slowly leave quickly eye balling him and closing his door. 'Thank GOD! That woman's finally dismissed herself early! No one to breath down my throat.' Thinking about what he just thought about, 'But what a woman to have breath on yea…' Roy slowly rolls into a daydream of his assistant breathing on his neck saying his name while pleasuring her.

"Colonel!"

Roy jerks up looking at who ever stole his lovely dream away from him. Seeing that it's Havoc, "What do you want solider?"

Havoc salutes his higher up, "I'm here to say that I'm leaving for the evening sir, and I think you should do the same sir, it's very late!"

Roy salutes Havoc giving his permission to let the man leave. Looking at the time it was obvious why he was leaving 'eleven forty-five, I better get going as well!' grabbing his coat and what ever work he could take home and work there with him he quickly leaves his office with Havoc.

"So sir who are you taking to the dance this year, a foxy young lady?" Havoc grins slightly elbowing Roy.

Looking at Havoc with little amusement, he quickly remembers that day when he almost hurt his little cousin. 'I feel like I should have chopped off my hand.' Quickly clearing his mind he responds with, "I've decided to ask Hawkeye to the ball this year. I made her promise to wear a dress instead of an honorary uniform this year as well."

Havoc looks to his commanding officer slightly stunned. "She accepted?" Roy smiles nodding slightly in response, Havoc grins a bit, "So what are your plans after the ball?"

Roy sighs, "Most likely we'll end up saying good night…" just the thought of no fun after the ball seemed depressing enough to not want to go.

"Oooh I see," He thinks about it for a moment, "well yea it IS Hawkeye we're talking about, so it's understandable that she's a bit, unreachable." Havoc grins even wider looking to Roy.

"It's not that she's unreachable, it's a matter of timing really my good man. Also with some women it's very hard to see when that right moment is. Hawkeye being a VERY large example of that." Roy sighs getting a little depressed again.

Havoc watches his higher up, "I see…" Getting to the car Havoc gets into the drivers seat ready to drive Roy home, and waiting for his boss to get in. After he gets into the car the lieutenant starts the engine and leaves the office.

(SC)

"Where's this ball going to be?" Winry asks looking at the card, "I know it says that it's going to be at the Central City Main Hall. But does that mean we have to take a train to Central City?"

Risa smiles working on Kat's hair putting it into rolls for the night. "No, there's a building right here in East City called Central City Main Hall, it's a building basically made for this, parties. I find it pointless to be there but it's there all the same, and it's used more than once a year at least, so at least there's that." Risa pats Kats' shoulder showing her that she's done. "I know it looks silly now but you'll look beautiful tomorrow." Risa smiles at the two of them both their hair in curlers.

"What are you planning on doing with our hair?" Kat asks picking up on the circles in Winrys's hair.

"Well I was hoping that with Winry I'll put her hair in a half pony tail and leave the rest to settle giving it a layered look, with a bit of hair spray, maybe put some flowers in her hair to hide the rubber band. Also with yours Katherine, I'd put it into a full ponytail, pin up some of the ringlets of hair, giving your hair a bit of a chandelier look. I may not look it but I'm very good with hair." She begins working with her own hair, putting the ends of her hair into curlers.

Winry smiles, "Well I'm sure it's going to look great!"

"Thanks again so much for having us over!" Kat bows, "And you can call me Kat you know…" Kat smiles nervously.

"Alright, which reminds me where in the world did Colonel Mustang come up with the name Kitty-Kat for you?" Hawkeye speaks up getting her bed ready for the night.

"Oh it's a silly story, well it's more of stupid really." Kat looks at her nails trying to get whatever dirt is underneath them.

Risa and Winry look very carefully at Kat waiting for her to spill the beans. Looking at her like little spies, she blushes, "What!"

"Tell us!" Winry grabs a hold of Kat's pj's .

"Hey!" quickly smacking Winrys' hand from her pants she returns to her nails, "It was a long time ago." Sighing heavily, feeling the two stare at her for another ten minutes, "Fine! It started when Roy-Roy and I were younger…"

(FB)

Four year old Kat runs along the fields of her house chasing her cousin Roy, "ROY ROY! WAIT UP! I CAN'T CATCH YOU! NO FAIR!" Kat stops and pouts looking at the ground in her blue overalls and white shirt, gasping, "OOOooooh a kitty!" Kat moves the bushes around seeing the cat just lie there.

Roy smiles and turns around his baggy light blue shirt swaying in the wind his black pants all dirty from playing around in the dirt, "Kat? KATHERINE?" seeing the little girls hand wave into the air, he smiles and runs up to his cousin seeing that she's looking at something, "Whatcha got their?"

"This kitty wont move Roy-Roy." Kat looks up to her cousin, "Why?"

Roy takes a closer look at the cat seeing that it's dead he picks up his little cousin, walking away with her, "The kitty died, we'll have to bury it ok?"

Kat looks to Roy, "Isn't the kitty sleeping?"

"No the kitty is not sleeping, it's in a better place now where it can run and play forever." Roy pinches his little cousin's chin.

"Oh I see, well why don't we go there!" Kat smiles brightly.

"What!" Roy looks at her and smiles nervously "No not right now, maybe some other day."

"When Roy-roy? I wanna see what it's like!" Kat pouts again.

"You are such a curious kitty! When you're older, and if you're a very good girl then you can go there." Roy smiles at his little cousin.

"REALLY! Ok! I'll be extra good!" Kat hugs her cousin.

Getting back to the house Kat pushes away from her cousin to get down, "Uncle, I need a shovel."

"Why's that my boy?" Roy's uncle a tall man with short black hair, his dark blue overalls showing that he'd been working on the farm, his black red plaid shirt not helping in hiding the fact. He pats his daughter on the head as she hugs him.

Kat speaks up this time; "There's a kitty in the field that's sleeping, though Roy-Roy says it's in a better place now."

"I see! Well We'll have to make sure Roy-Roy sends that little kitty cat on its way to that better place ok? Now you go help your mother little lady." Patting his daughter on the head she runs back into the house.

"Ok papa!"

(SC)

After about half an hour Roy walks into the house with his hands all dirty, "Hey Aunty!"

Roy's Aunt turns to him and smiles softly, her hair black as well, long and elegant, and in a ponytail, "Hello Roy, did you help that kitty?" Unrolling her sleeves from her light pink dress, and taking off her orange apron.

"Yes Ma'am I did. So how's the other Kitty Kat doing?" Roy looks around, "I don't see her."

"Oh she's hiding you know Kat and mouse." Roy's Aunt smiles at him, while she finishes putting away the dishes, she slightly points him in the right direction.

"Ooooh I see." Roy hunches over and stalks over to the dinning room ready to pounce at her. "Oh Kitty-Kat come out come out where ever you are."

Kat pounces on his leg letting out a loud "Meow!"

"Hey you two no playing around in the house!" Kat's father speaks up. "The out doors are right out that door!" He points out the back door.

"Sorry Uncle."

"Sorry papa."

Roy looks to Kat, smiling a little, "You better run outside Kitty-Kat or I'm gonna get yea!" Roy spreads his hands like he's going to tickle her.

Kat screams and runs outside, with Roy following her. "HEY NO RUNNING IN THE HOUSE YOU TWO!"

(EFB)

"That's how I got it, not that really big just something that he thought of." Kat points out.

Winry sits up and smiles, "That sounds so cute! He must have been so sweet! All Ed talks about him now is that he's a big jerk trying to order him around. I think it's funny that Ed thinks he shouldn't be ordered around, by his boss!"

Risa smiles, "Well it's nice to know that he was a little bit innocent in one time of his life. Now he's just a womanizing jerk! I wonder what goes on in the man's head sometimes." She speaks up from her bed already lying down.

"Well I haven't seen him in so long, I'm not surprised that he and I have changed so much. My father tried his best to keep him from going to the military, I never knew why." Kat plays with her fingernails. "Anyway its late lets get some sleep!"

Winry nods yawning at the thought of sleep, "Good idea…"

Risa turns off the light, "Good night ladies."

"Night," both speak up in unison. As they slip into a blow up mattresses, which could also be passed as a floating chair in the pool.

With lights out they all quickly fall asleep for the night.

(SC)

The next morning everyone became so busy from the moment they woke up getting ready for the big day, though it was more of the girls needing to take all day to ready themselves for the big event.

Ed on the other hand tries to situate his tux shirt to make it look like he has a regular arm instead of automail. "Don't worry about it brother unless you're going to take off your jacket it shouldn't be a problem right?" Al speaks up.

"That's the problem when I'm in doors it IS too hot." Ed complains as he moves the shirt around. "This is why I hate this so much! If I keep on my jacket during the night I look like an idiot and if I take it off I'm going to get a lot of odd looks."

"Then try to bare it for tonight?" Al asks nervously.

"I guess." Ed sighs in defeat.

(TBC)

Trom: Just something cute, I know what you're all thinking where's this torture and pain and agony that she was talking about in the description, well it's coming up soon enough you just need to be patient!

Al: Well this chapter was lovely though!

Ed::Grins evily at Roy, and pinches the man's cheeks: You were so CUUUUUUUUTE::speaks up in a baby voice.:

Roy::Slaps Ed's hands away: Do that again and I'll burn you alive!

Trom: I thought it was cute TTTT Anyway! To the reviews! To 'I love Athrun,' Here's the new chapter :D!

To Jazze Al-Bhed-girl, Yes Roy is a perv ;, but then again that's part of the reason why we like him and his ultimate need for all the women in the military to wear mini skirts.

Roy: It'll happen one day::posses with his right arm pointing to the skies, as lightening hits right behind him:

Trom::Whispers: Don't tell Roy that Kat has a crush on Ed ;.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven:

"Since there's going to be dinner at the ball we don't need to worry about eating out." Risa points out as she finishes applying her make up looking into the mirror of her bathroom, the other two girls helping each other into their dresses. Risa still having a button up shirt on so she doesn't have to worry about any perverts looking, even if she does have her own apartment, old habits seemed to be hard to break.

Kat twirls around giggling happily to herself in her black strapless gown with a surprise in the back, Winry already having tied the strings on the back of the dress. Under the black fold of cloth lies a light blue stream of cloth running down her back, graciously widening as it reaches the ground. The design on the blue seemed stunning as well, black sown flower designs leading from the ground of her blue train up to the ties that help keep the dress in place.

"This is so pretty on you, and you hair looks so pretty Kat!" Winry speaks up looking at the completed product as Kat puts on a black sash around her shoulders blushing lightly. "Could you help me real quick I can't zip this!" Winry jumps around.

Kat giggles, "Ok, ok hold on!" She zips up the green dress, looking at Winry seeing how pretty she looks.

Winry's dress being a little poofy around the main gown, like Kat's, the dress hides her green high heels. The main bodes of the gown made with a dark velvet green, as well as the shoulder less sleeves (You know those sleeves that are supposed to hang away from the shoulders instead of on top of them.) hang loosely in a thick silky form of fabric. Winry's hair hangs in perfect ringlets making her hair seem shorter but still very beautiful, as a clip with red roses hides her rubber band.

Risa slips into her dress this one a little easier to get into since it wasn't anything too terribly fancy. Her hair let down with large ringlets at the ends. Hawkeye's dress being mostly cream white, except for at the cups for the breasts which are black, with black spaghetti straps. The straps clasp onto a silver chain for each strap, which connect to a beautiful broche on the back. In lovely swirls of silver with a pearl hanging from the bottom middle, four more chains hang from the bottom of this lovely broche. Leaving most of her back open to the world, and from the small of her back creamy white surrounding Risa's body until reaching the last two chains making the fabric turn black much like Kat's, with out the flower design, leaving a slightly long train.

The ladies look at one another and nod lightly, "Shall we ladies?" Risa smiles.

Kat and Winry smile, "Lets!"

Risa quickly puts on creamy white cloves that reach up to her elbows as they leave. All three are stunned at the sight of Roy waiting for them with three roses one red and one yellow and one white, "Three roses for three lovely ladies." He gives Risa the red rose, Kat the white and Winry the yellow. "Would you lovely looking ladies like a ride?"

Winry smiles and thanks him getting into the car; Kat gives her cousin a small hug and rushes into the car. Risa on the other hand looks at him with a warning glare. "If you try anything sir!"

"I know Risa, I know." Roy opens the front passenger seat for Risa, closing it after she's settled into her seat and walking back to the drivers seat, starting up the engine he takes the girls to the ball.

(SC)

Ed waits at the front with a red rose, 'Thank you Al I don't think I'd have remembered this thing with out you!' He plays with it for a little bit waiting for Roy to drop the girls off. His feet nervously click against the ground waiting for his date to arrive.

"Hey Full Metal, planning on staying longer this year?" Hughes asks with his wife next to him.

"I just might, though I hear they're closing early this year, so you better hurry and get your dance with your wife." Ed replies knowing what he'll be doing for the rest of the night. Showing his lovely little girl to everyone for the billionth time.

Roy stops the car at the front of the steps letting a man give him a ticket to park his car. He puts out both of his arms for Risa and Kat.

Ed watches the three make it up the stairs in utter shock, 'Risa actually looked like a woman!' Ed pauses for a moment and scratches his head, 'Yea that's kinda mean never mind…' He nods at the three as they pass, seeing Roy pass him with a wink. Ed rolls his eyes remembering what his higher up gave him for later that night. 'Pervert!'

As Ed turns to see where Winry is, in pure shock all of his words are striped from his lips, looking at her beauty seemed like it could last forever. "W-Winry… you look." He tries his best to get out the right words.

Winry smiles at him seeing him stutter like and idiot, "I look?" She turns her head a little to the right smiling all the more at his turmoil of trying to find the correct words.

"Beautiful…" He looks at his rose seeing that he'd picked most of the thorns off waiting for her to arrive and almost started going to the petals too if she hadn't come sooner, "I know this isn't much, and it's not as pretty as you are, but it's all I have to offer." Ed gives her his red rose with a hint of blush on his own cheeks.

Winry blushes at his words, 'since when does Ed talk like that?' Both stare at one another blushing terribly. She slowly takes the rose unsure what to really do or say!

Ed swallows hard as he steps down to Winry's step, which she stopped at and offers his right arm, "My lady?"

"Ed! Stop being silly!" Winry blushes even more and begins to giggle, both walking up together.

After entering the bawl, lovely music playing people dancing, and talking with one another. Roy already having Risa on the dance floor, Ed looks around seeing lots of people. He finally sees Kat waving to them, and leads Winry to the table. "Hey! Why are you here by yourself?" Ed speaks up.

"I don't have anyone to dance with." Kat points out the obvious watching everyone dance, "Roy promised to save one for me."

"Well how about Ed dances with you when the next song comes around, right now he needs to have one with me!" Winry pulls on his arm a little bit. Putting her two roses on the table.

Ed points to the food, 'but food, hungry!' was the puppy dog look in his eyes, "You can eat later, it's not like you'll be dancing all night long!" Winry assures.

Ed gives in letting her take him to the dace floor.

Kat watches them; she smiles watching Ed mess up every now and then since he really didn't seem to be able to dance.

Sighing she sees a man sit at their table, she looks to see that it's Havoc, "Well it seems you and I young lady have something in common."

"What's that?" Kat looks to him with a little bit more attention, she smiles lightly with her chin her the back of her hands.

"We don't have someone to dance with, and it wouldn't be right to let a lovely young lady to stay here in a seat instead of on the dance floor." Havoc points out, standing up and offering his hand.

Kat takes it and follows him to the dance floor. Getting very close to one another, Havoc holds the small of her back and her left hand as she holds his left shoulder and right hand. Kat smiles and blushes a little as they begin to dance to the lovely music. "Did Roy make you do this?" Kat smiles at him knowing Roy must have had something to do with this.

"No not really, he might have suggested something, but he didn't order me to." Havoc smiles at Kat, having his usual cigarette in his mouth. "Now watch out!" Havoc twirls Kat around and back into his arms as the music jumps into a new song.

Giggling Kat hangs onto Havoc a little tighter, "Well I guess it was a good thing to come here with out a date, I get to dance with all the lovely single guys!"

Havoc grins even more at her comment; "Yes I'm sure they'd love to dance with you, since you do look so very lovely this evening! Do we get to see you this dressy at the office Monday?"

Kat smiles and lightly slaps Havocs arm, "No, It'd take me way too long just to get to work!" Both laugh at the thought.

Ed tries to keep up with Winry in the slightly more up beat music, though feels like he's making a fool of himself. 'I thought she said only one song! And where's Kat when you need her?'

Roy still dancing a little bit slower than the up beat music though just fast enough to look stylishly handsome, he twirls Risa bringing her back trying to reach a little lower than the small of her back only to get a terrible glare from his dancing partner. "Sorry." Roy tries to look innocent about what he's doing.

Kat ignores her surroundings only paying attention to Havoc at the moment, blushing from how close they are and how much they had already danced. Though not a lot but she's hoping to use it as an excuse.

After the song had ended Kat, taps Havoc on the shoulder, "I'm going to go find Ed and save him from his date, ok?"

"Ok." Havoc takes hold of Kats hand and gives the back of it a slight peck, "It was very lovely dancing with you."

"And with you as well thank you!" Kat smiles and curtsies, walking through the crowd to find Ed and save him from Winry, some how she heard a little bird tell her that she might need to do so. Finding him easily enough she curtsies again, "May I cut in?"

Winry looks to Kat seeing that she'd like a dance with Ed she curtsies as best she can and allows her to dance with Ed. After Ed is sure that Winry has left from sight he lets out a sigh, "Thanks, I never thought you'd come, what took you anyway?"

Kat smiles and takes Ed's right hand and pulls him a little bit closer, "Havoc wanted a dance, and I didn't want to be rude and tell him no, he doesn't have a date after all."

"I see, well that was nice of you, and of him I guess." Full Metal winces at the slap on his human shoulder and sees the glaring Kat. "Sorry…"

"Now for a little dancing lesson since I saw the damage already." Kat giggles at the grumble Ed gives her. "It's ok to look down at first, but for right now, unless you absolutely need to, I want you to try and keep your eyes on me."

"Ok."

"I'm going to lead and then I want you to, in slow dace it's more of making your partner tag along. You decide where we go, but for now I'll lead." Kat leads Ed around the floor for another slow song, "It's best to take baby steps, if you start to feel something in the way of your footing then step off it immediately, or you'll end up stepping on someone's foot."

"Ok I got." Ed nods in understanding.

"Ok now I want you to try and twirl me it's not very hard it's just you taking my left hand and moving me-"

"I know that one!" Ed grumbles.

"Ok then do it mister smarty pants!" Kat dares him.

Ed twirls his dancing partner and ends up not knowing what to do so he quickly jerks her back causing her to bump right into him, she glares at him with a 'oh please' look, "See, if you'd let me finish I could have told you how to smoothly gotten back into normal dancing stance. Instead of having my slam right into you."

"This is starting to sound too complicated." Ed growls.

"It's not just relax breath, and this time all I want you to do in this type of twirl is to one twirl me with your right hand, and then catch my left hand and then let me twirl out again and then we'll smoothly get back into this stance, just don't let go of my left hand!" Kat warns him. Nodding Ed lets her twirl once twice and just as she said returned to normal.

"Well that was easy enough." Ed speaks up blushing a little.

"See not that bad, you just gotta relax yourself and you'll do fine!" Kat smiles, "you're doing beautifully."

"Well I wanted to know how to do that dip thing that I hear all the girls like." Ed blushes even more.

"Well that depends on the dip, if you're talking about real intimate dip than I don't think you'd want me to show you until we knew one another a little better." Kat giggles seeing the blush on Ed's face become a shade darker. "A friendly dip is just like it's said dipping your dancing partner. You make them lean back by leaning forward slightly and supporting most of their body weight with your right hand."

"What!"

"I'm just kidding, but you do have to make sure they don't fall or anything, and then simply return to normal, not hard at all. Wanna try it or do you wanna try the more intimate one with Winry?" Kat grins at the blush on Ed's cheeks.

"How do you do said dip?"

"Well that kind of dip is meant for a more up beat type of dance, were the dip is where the song is slow for a few bars and basically shows how much a man wants his dancing partner. I've only heard about it not really seeing it myself…" Kat blushes this time making Ed laugh.

"Still the friendly dip is still liked a lot?" Ed asks between snickers. Kat nods, and squeals at the sudden action the Ed acts upon, making a few heads turn, only to see Kat laughing like an idiot as Ed pulls his partner up once more. "What's so funny did I mess up?"

"No, you startled me!" Kat giggles playfully slapping Edward on the shoulder, only making the young man grin his oh so loved cocky grin.

"So you liked it?"

"Yes, very much, thank you. Now do you think you can lead?" Kate encourages.

"Sure lets give it a small try and maybe throw a few things in for fun, though you'll have to tell me about it before we do it." Ed blushes a little.

"Aww how cute you're trying to look cool!" Ed growls at his dancing partner only making her giggle all the more. "Ok, ok, lets have fun with this and turn a few heads while we're at it."

At first the two hear a new coming song still slow dace but still fast enough to have fun with. Ed leads his partner back then forward, Kat tells him about one dance move that's a bit fun making them dance horizontally away from and back to one another. Ed grabs her hand twisting them both back into hand in hand dancing. Ed lets her spin out into the crowd that suddenly started watching the two dance together. She twists in and out of his hands but instead of move the same way she went the first she goes the other. Having Kat twirl around him, Ed keeps a hold of the young ladies hand, and gets a fun thought. "Hang on I wanna try dipping you again."

"Whatever it is just don't let me fall."

Stopping Kat's spinning Ed dips her just like before though this time a little more gracefully. Slowly lifting both back up and hearing the song end, Ed smiles at his 'teacher.'

"Feel a little bit better now?" Kat grins at Ed's blush, "I guess so, now bow everyone's clapping." Both bow and walk back to their table seeing a rather upset Winry.

"So you suddenly know how to dance with her!" Winry growls.

Kat silences both by whispering in Winry's ear what was going on, she backs off and winks at her. "Don't be too rough on him." Kat grins as she bumps into Roy. "Hello cousin!"

"That was quit the display there." Roy points out.

"Yes didn't you like my dancing lesson? Now Ed doesn't look like an idiot on the dance floor." Kat tries giggling quietly at the sudden yelling she hears behind herself. Giving her cousin a cute innocent kitten look.

Roy lifts a questioning eyebrow, "And what do you want little kitty?"

"I wittle dance? Wiff my cousin?" Kat tries to look extra cute.

Risa looks at this display of cuteness and can't help but laugh to herself, "Sir is this how she got you to do things for you?"

Roy smiles resting his forehead in his hand, "Yes actually, and I think it still works."

"So dance with her I wont mind sir, in fact I was going to ask for a small breather anyway sir." Risa sits next to Winry hearing the two teenagers bicker about hiding something, and being truthful. She quickly rolls her eyes and gets up to get something to eat.

Roy takes Kat's hand leading her to the dance floor, taking her hand and her upper back in his hands, "So you put it upon yourself to teach Elric how to dance?"

"Well he kind of hinted that he wanted help and not look like a fool, though I think it's a little late for that." Both think about his first dance and begin to laugh.

"Yes I would have to agree with that. Though I'm curious where my little cousin learned how to dance like that?" Mustang looks at his cousin questioningly.

"Oh that? Well after we moved there were some schools and I decided to take some dance lessons. Ballet, slow dance, and tango but it didn't last very long. Papa couldn't keep up with the payments that were needed for the lessons. Still I learned enough to remember, though not enough of ballet to actually perform." Kat smiles nervously.

"You always seemed very graceful, I don't see why you couldn't perform." Roy points out.

"Baka! You know what I always wanted! I am where I want to be," Kat hugs her cousin, "besides not many people watch ballet anymore."

Roy looks at Kat and snickers, "I see, well you can pay for lessons now."

"Yes but I'm much too old." Kat points out. "Enough of that for now! I'm curious, what are your feelings for Risa-san?"

Roy looks at Kat slightly taken aback, never really thinking he'd be talking about this with his cousin, "She's my associate and we are good friends."

"Ah not brave enough to want to go out with her?" Kat grins, though quickly shuts up seeing the scowl on the colonel's face. "Right nothing more than friends, sorry…"

"Colonel sir, and Flower!" Havoc smiles at his higher up and his dancing partner, giving her a quick wink.

"Yes Havoc?" Roy looks to his good friend curious about the interruption.

"My I cut in sir? It seems Hawkeye wishes to talk to you." Havoc motions his head to the table where Winry and Ed are STILL fighting about is soon to be forgotten.

"Sure, did she say what was the problem?" Roy looks even more curious.

"No problem sir, just a quick chat sir."

"I see, well?" Roy looks to Kat, "would you mind if I talked to Hawkeye?"

Kat shakes her head no, "Of course not! Have a nice talk Roy-Roy!" Kat smiles as she takes Havoc's hand and shoulder in her hands dancing with him.

"What do they need to talk about Havoc?" Kat looks to her higher up.

"She just wants to talk to him it seems, by the way you look like you might have been dancing a bit too much, do you want to get something to drink or go out for some fresh air?" Havoc looks a little worried.

Kat thinks about it for a moment, 'I've only danced a couple times, but a step outside does sound nice, the autumn air will feel nice.' Nodding with a smile, Havoc leads her to the front of the bawl room leading Kat outside.

Roy walks up to the table seeing Risa talking to Ed and Winry or more of calming them both down from their pointless fight, "You wanted to talk to me?" Roy asks smiling.

Risa looks at the colonel confused, "No, why?"

"Wha… but, Havoc said that you wanted to talk?" Roy looks confused and a little disappointed that she didn't want to 'talk.' Looking around for Kat and Havoc, he only seems to find the empty space in which where they were dancing. "Something's not right here…" Roy starts walking off to find his cousin.

"Sir what's wrong?" Risa rises from her seat following him.

"Havoc told me that you wanted to talk with me, and cut in with Kat to dance with her." Roy says looking around for his little cousin, seeing in the back of his eye that Ed and Winry are also following them.

"Where's the problem with that sir?" Hawkeye looks terribly confused now.

"They're missing from the dance floor, and I'm hoping that Havoc is terribly drunk if I find him doing what he's not supposed to!" Roy glares into nothingness, 'this is too fishy, what's going on?' Roy thinks to himself.

Ed thinks about it for a moment, "Well maybe they went out for some fresh air, Kat has danced the most out of all of us I think, so she probably asked for some fresh air."

Roy nods and heads for the front doors.

(SC)

Kat was vigilant about letting Havoc take her AWAY from the bawl, 'all I wanted was some fresh air dang it!' that was about ten minutes ago and getting farther and farther away from the bawl more importantly Roy and the others.' "Havoc-kun please can we go back. I've had more than enough air, and we're getting awfully far from the bawl. Roy's going to get worried!" Kat points out fearfully.

"Just one more turn and I'll show you the surprise." Havoc speaks up, his face hidden by shadows.

"You said that five minutes ago!" Kat tries to pull her hand away only to have its grip on it tightened to twice as hard as it was being held before. "OW! You're hurting me! Havoc!"

Kat's eyes grow wide in shock and surprise at Havoc's actions, holding her arms above her head; Kat finds her lips being captured by Havoc. Trying to mumble her protests to his actions, and failing terribly in trying to move back away from him since there's a wall in her way. Holding her hands with one hand and feeling her right side with his left hand, he slowly lets got of her lips. "Does that make up for the pain?"

"NO LET ME GO YOU PERV!" Kat tries stomping his feet only to be slapped across the face. Looking back her shock only doubles at the change in the man's face that's hurting her.

(SC)

Roy booms out of the front doors seeing Havoc smoking a cigarette getting some 'fresh' air. Roy pulls the cigarette out of Havoc's mouth and punches him to the ground. "Where the hell is Katherine?"

Havoc looks to his colonel confused and hurt, holding his cheek. "I don't know I haven't seen her ever since you told me to have that dance you 'asked' me to have with her!" Havoc slowly gets up only to see the terror on Roy's face. "She's not missing is she?"

Roy turns to the streets looking to see if he can find any physical evidence that she's close by. Havoc turns to Ed and Winry asking them to look through out the bawl room to look for the young woman. He looks to Risa and nods turning to Roy, "Sir we'll help you look for her. We sent Ed and his date to look for her in the bawl. Where do you want us to search sir?" Havoc asks putting up his right hand to salute his commanding officer.

"I'm sorry for hitting you Havoc…" Roy holds his head, frustrated beyond reason, "Both of you come with me, I might need you with me in case she's hurt."

"Yes sir!" both speak up in unison.

Risa hikes up her gown getting out her gun, Roy putting on his flint gloves, Havoc reaching for another gun. The three run off in search for not only Roy's cousin, but also a state alchemist that could possibly be in trouble.

(SC)

Kat sees a completely different man, green hair with terribly dark purple eyes. His skin seemingly paler than the moon it self with a black bandana covering his pale forehead, the young mans clothes rather unusual, though the form of his clothes didn't matter. What mattered at the moment is that Kat can't reach her emergency alchemy defenses since they're her earrings, and her hands are in a terrible death grip.

"Let me go! Please!" Kat pleads, tears brimming the edge of her eyes; the terror in her face only makes the man before her grin all the more.

The green haired young man leans closer to Kat his breath tickling her lips with warmth. "I can't do that, you see…" He pauses loving how terrified he can make this girl before him, "I need you." His left hand slowly caresses her right side of her body feeling her waist and gripping her hip, which only causes they young woman to try inching away from him in fear though rather in vain as well. He smiles, brushing his lips against hers, watching her blush become radically worse, "For you are the one weakness, and true weakness of Colonel Mustang as well as Edward Elrics it seems." He grins all the more as her face twists from fear to anger, her brows knitting together, her upper lip curling up in displeasure.

"I wont be their weakness!" Kat spits out, kicking the young man in the groin, only to see him smile all the more.

"Oh stop your teasing it tickles." He whispers onto her lips, he slowly places his lips on hers once more before his left hand punches her in the gut. Kats' eyes bulge at the force brought upon her stomach and quickly slips into darkness. The young man lets her slip forward onto his shoulder.

"Roy… Roy… I… didn't… mean… to… be…" She falls limp in the young mans' arms completely at his mercy.

Lust walks forward from the shadows grinning her usual grin, "So you have her Envy?"

"Yes this is the one." Envy lifts the girl bending her over his shoulder, patting her legs, "She'll get us what we want I'm certain, these humans will do whatever it takes to get what they want. So funny aren't they?" He grins, and quickly wipes away to lips stick on his lips.

Lust grins wider, "Yes it is very amusing."

(TBC)

Trom: OMG! Kat has totally been kidnapped!

Ed::Glares at Trom:

Trom: What?

Roy::Still looking for Kat:

Ed: You and I are going to have a little chat when this is over… :Points a finger at Trom:

Trom: Bu-… I… She… Mew -.-; Anyway Reviews:D! To Anari Hanyou I try not to be lazy ;; Really all I need to do with this story is just edit it and I can put up the chapters.

Al::Pops out of NO WHERE: And now for a speacial announcement!

Trom::Scratches head nervously: Al you didn't have to do that.

Al: I know!

Trom::sighs: Well yea I wanted to get this all out before my surgery-

Ed::suddenly doesn't look so good: They're going to use needles aren't they?

Trom: Oh my goodness I have been stuck by so many needles for blood tests and stuff don't do the whole 'I fear teh needles' thing on me dude just not funny!

Roy::Clears throat: Do not worry about Trom Kehra she'll be fine, she just needs to get over her last procedure that she had -.-;;.

Trom: But I SO woke up in the middle of that!

Roy: You were put into a twilight, you were not really 'knocked out.' This one you wont even awaken.

Trom::Twiddles her thumbs: But what if I do?

Roy::Rolls his eyes: You're hopeless…

Al: You didn't finish what you were saying before.

Trom: Right! Sorry ;! I'm going to have a tonsillectomy, which is supposed to be REALLY FLAMING PAINFUL XP!

Ed::Grumbles about the needles:

Trom: So I wont be able to get anything up for about two weeks ;. That's why I've been posting a lot of the story up recently, normally I'd wait a couple days before adding the second chapter in this type of situation, with 'Unbreak My Heart,' is completely different I have writers block on that one :(, still I want to get as much of this up as I can cause I wont be able to post for like ten days which will be kind of like a little vacation from my job :D!

Hughes: She works with kids isn't that just the cutest thing you've ever heard?

Trom::Glares at Hughes: No… not really. Anyway! I hope you like what's up so far and don't be afraid to review or tell me about something I did wrong :D! Cause help is always loved! Also I do not blame anyone for flaming me for later chapters ;.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight:

Roy had to finally given up, resisting with all his might still he had to, it was turning into the later hours of the morning both Risa and Havoc were getting too tired to go on. Sitting at his desk reviewing the entire night, the dark circles obvious in his eyes, tired himself from the long search, though wouldn't admit it. Thinking about how it could have been possible for someone to look EXACTLY like Havoc and not have something about him that seemed odd. Rubbing his temples slowly his only comfort at the moment being the thought of him having the honor of killing Kat's kidnappers. Though the question would be quick extra crispy or slow with an original recipe?

Hearing a knock on the door he begins to look like he's working his eyes feeling terribly heavy from the long trying night. "Come in…" he calls out obviously trying to sound stoic. Looking up from his 'work' as Edward Elric walks in.

Ed walks into the office saluting his colonel, "Sir I have sent Winry home and am fully available to help you in the search for State Alchemist Flower sir!" Ed speaks up putting down his salute.

Roy smiles, the boy actually sounded serious for once, and actually willing to take orders. "I have work to do Full Metal…" Roy looks down at his work signing forms and various documents; he could almost feel Ed hurt glare. His pen suddenly stops moving as the colonel stays very still, "But until I'm not busy you can patrol the streets and look for her. I will like to join you later in the search. Meet back here in 6 hours, understood?" Roy looks up at Ed seeing him quickly smile.

Ed salutes his commanding officer quickly, "Sir!" putting down his hand he leaves to go looking.

After reaching the front of the main building Ed waves to Al walking up to him. "Brother are you sure it's a good idea to go looking for her with no idea where to look?"

"We have to try Al, besides," Ed holds up a map of the city, "We can mark down where we've been. We have to do this Al, we can't just give up on her!"

"I know brother, I'm just worried that's all." Worry evident in the boys' voice.

Ed pats his brother on the back, "Don't worry so much ok?" Ed smiles seeing his little brother nod slowly.

(SC)

After their six hours of searching Ed and Al both were terribly tired from their search and they only covered only a small part of the city. "This is going to take forever!" Ed groans, as the two boys return from their search with nothing to show for it.

Surprised to see the Colonel waiting for them at the front gate. Roy lifts his head at the site of the two boys, staying right were he is he waits for them to get to him.

Feeling a little sympathetic to Edward since he is only human. "You can rest here for a moment the others are finishing up and they'll be down in about ten minutes." Roy says flatly. "Did you turn up with anything?"

"No… Though we didn't get very far either." Ed points out.

"We started close around the bawl moving around in a circular pattern to cover lots of ground quickly." Al adds.

"I see…" Roy nods slowly taking in this information.

(SC)

Their search even with the entire group of people under Roy didn't turn up with anything. They all ended up looking for days, days slowly turned to weeks, and weeks sadly turned into months yet still nothing. Everyone felt for Roy since it was his cousin, and a great alchemist, but even after they got the approval of a large search party, they still found nothing. Hope for finding Kat was becoming a smaller and smaller thread by the day.

Roy sits in his apartment with a large bottle of whiskey and a shot glass. His hope slipping by the second, he'd put the blame on himself from the beginning. The only three that hadn't stopped looking for his cousin were himself and the Elric brothers. How ironic that someone that really didn't like him was sure looking awfully hard for his little cousin, even on the days that Roy had given up hope, Ed and Al still pushed on. Not very surprising since Those boys ARE the Elric brothers, stopping at nothing to find the philosopher stone… all but this. It confused him so much to think that these boys work so very hard for someone they'd known for about three four months. Smiling before taking another hit of whiskey and trying to remember where he put his gun, he slowly begins to think to himself, 'Why would they give up their grave search for someone when they may be losing their only chance to find the philosophers stone?'

Hearing a knock on his door Roy hobbles out of his chair and opens the door looking terrible, a cover over his shoulders, his eyes surrounded by darkness his face had become pale over the months, his only 'friend' being his liquor. Seeing Edward in the door didn't help much either he knew what was coming next, still he couldn't do much about it since Ed had done this many time before with the lovely help of his bigger little brother.

Al picks up the Colonel bridal style, as Ed holds a towel and gets some of the colonel's clothes to get him ready for the day. Roy had stopped protesting almost a week ago about the boys doing this, but it sure did help him skip from drunken strait to sober in a matter of seconds. 'I think I told them about this once time when I was really drunk…' Roy mentally grumbles. 'I wanna get that drunk again… then I wont have to think about Kat being gone. Or how to tell her parents that I failed them…'

Al walks into the lake dropping the colonel in nothing but his boxer shorts, letting him stay under for a few seconds and pulling him back up. He stopped letting the Colonel decide when to come back up ever since he decided that he needed over a minute a half to wake up in water that killed in three.

Picking up Mustang Al takes him to the hot tub that Ed had made for him dropping him in the hot water. Continuing to put him in the freezing and hot water until the colonel knew he was sober. Usually meaning that he'd growl at them rip the towel away from Ed and stomp back into his apartment embarrassed that he's nearly naked outside of his house. Getting a towel from Ed he walks back into his apartment putting on some clothes. Getting out of his room Roy sits on his couch seeing the boys are waiting for him. He sighs sits in a recliner chair and scratches his head rolling it back in exhaustion, it was obvious the colonel wasn't sleeping well at night.

"Sir." Ed leans forward a little worried, the Colonel never looked so serious.

"Why Elric?" Roy speaks up with his hand over his eyes.

"Why what sir?" Blinking, Ed waits for the Colonel to explain himself.

"Why do you keep on looking for a person that will never show up again? Why do you keep searching for a person that's not even your family? Why do you look for a girl instead of your precious stone? Why do you keep looking for a girl that even her older cousin has given up on?" Roy asks putting his hand over his closed eyes.

"Because sir, she's a state alchemist, she's a good friend, and if I were to give up on her, then I would have to accept that there are some things in this world that are unreachable. She helped take care of Al and I while she was with us. Though it was for a short time, she's still close to our hearts. I wonder why you do not want to look for her, or even want to hear what we have." Ed points out.

Roy's eyes pop open, 'they have something!' Roy sits strait showing that he's paying attention.

Ed smiles, seeing the perk back in the colonel that he knows. "Havoc wanted me to give this to you, no one has looked at it yet but what we do know is that a little boy gave it to us, most likely threatened to do so." Ed looks at the roll of film, handing it to his leader, "Here Sir."

Roy takes the roll, "There's a projector in the closet by the door to my room, could you get it for me Ed?" Roy asks not bothering to look up.

Ed quickly runs to get it Al following, both not noticing the unusual grin on Roy's face, some would think he were a mad man as he slowly stokes the roll of video film. 'Kat I'm coming for you I promise!'

After setting up the monitor Roy gets the film ready as Ed and Al wait to watch already asking if it would be all right with the colonel. Roy sits in a chair next to the monitor to well monitor it and keep it from burning the film. Turning it on the film starts to play.

Beep

5

Beep

4

Beep

3

Beep

2

Beep

Man shows his face to the view of the lens watching everything that's going on. "Good morning Colonel Roy Mustang State Alchemist of Fire! How are you today? I'll bet not too well since this will get to you at around the time of winter." The man smiles with his black hair slicked back into a spiky ponytail. His chestnut eyes narrow showing that he knows all too well about what he's done, and will do. His clothes shown for what should be September. Brown long sleeve shirt and black baggy pants. Showing his hand to Kat who's tied up and seemingly unconscious. "Look my good sir is this little gem yours? She's pretty! Especially in that dress!" the camera keeping an eye on Kat, the young man no more than 24 gets behind her chair someone obviously behind the camera to zoom in on them.

"Maybe I should tell you my name first, or maybe I'll have this little kitten mewl it out for you! No? Ok, fine what a party pooper! I am Vincent Clarsh. My favorite hobby is to torture those around me, such as this little kitten right here, and believe me I love to break little kittens like this one." The man grins caressing the bottom of Kat's chin as though she were a cat. Her arms obviously tied behind the chair she's sitting in, her ankles tied to the legs of the chair. Vincent nibbling on Kat's neck a little and receives a slight moan from the girl.

(SC)

Ed and Al look at the film disgusted already but what started to worry Ed is that Roy is visibly shacking in anger just by looking at the film. Droplets of his blood hit the carpet as he grips his fist. "Sir maybe we should go…"

"NO!" Roy growls, continuing to watch.

(SC)

Vincent walks up to the camera smiling, "What would a person like me want especially from you? Well It's a little red stone, I hear it's very powerful can even heal people that have automails for limbs. That's it! You got it the Philosophizers Stone! Find me the man I'm looking for who knows about it and I'll give you back your precious gem." Vincent walks back to Kat slapping her hard enough to awaken her and make her moan in pain. Vincent grabs something and moves just enough for the camera to see. "Do you want your cousin to go through so much pain? Just for one man?" The young man quickly whips one of Kat's knees causing her dress to slash open and her knee to bleed. "Do you want to know who that man is?" Vincent asks sounding too excited to care about giving it right at the moment, whipping the other knee causing Kat to whimper in pain.

Vincent walks up to Kat pulling her head back by her loose curly hair. He pulls down her cloth gag holding a knife to Kat's throat. "Tell me my sweet who would be looking for you RIGHT NOW if he knew you were gone?"

"Roy would…" Kat speaks up her voice cracked from being dry.

Vincent nuzzles her face licking it, "Good girl, now who else would be looking for you? He also knows where the Philosopher's Stone is." Too hard to tell what Kat was feeling since she has a blind fold on, she waits a minute breathing rather heavily as the knife that's held to her throat digs into her skin.

"I don't know! I don't know anything about the Philosopher's Stone thing!" Kat moans out in pain as her hair is pulled on harder making her neck push more into the knife.

"Incorrect answer my dear. You know him, He's blond and he could possibly hold feelings for you that are what one could say, MORE than just friends?" Vincent 'whispers' loud enough for the camera to hear but not loud enough to hurt her ear as he nibbles on it.

Kat whimpers feeling her tears dampen her blindfold. "E—Edward…"

"Edward what?"

Tears fall down the girls cheeks as her blind fold has become to wet to hold her tears anymore. "EDWARD ERLIC!" Kat sobs out feeling the knife dig deeper into her throat as though her skin were softened butter.

Nibbling her chin a little Vincent grins, "Correct my dear!" Vincent walks up to the camera leaning forward to it grinning, "You know who to get now Roy, your very own teen age boy, and oh so popular with the ladies Edward Elric. Who's probably given up on the girl by now!" Vincent stands up strait laughing at the thought. "Now remember I'll be waiting by the bawl for the lovely trade, don't for get the famous Full metal alchemist. In one week from when this film reaches your eyes."

"ROY DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! DON'T DO IT! ROY! PLEASE! I'LL BE FINE!" Getting a knife thrown into her right shoulder, though quickly silences Kat yells of encouragement. She grits her teeth in pain, moaning at the terribly pain. "Roy… Please don't do it, not for me…"

Vincent glares at the girl slapping her, "I didn't tell you it was ok to speak!" Vincent roughly rips out the knife causing blood to drip down her arm and onto her dress. "Maybe I should cut this lovely face of yours as punishment!"

"The film is still rolling." Comes an unfamiliar voice.

"Then stop it! As much as I'd love the Colonel to see what I'm going to do to this girl until he responds, it is not yet time for him to see my handy work." Vincent speaks up sounding a little too excited about his future actions.

The white wall returns to white, the only noise in the room being the flapping of the film against the projector. Turning off the machine and turning on the lights, Roy just stands there looking at his hands seeing that he'd hurt himself with out knowing it.

Ed stands up with a determined look on his face. "I'll go get my things." Ed speaks up heading for the door.

Al looks to his brother shocked and upset, "NO BROTHER! YOU CAN'T!"

Ed looks at his brother with a sad smile, "I have to brother, I have a better chance of staying alive and safe there than she does. I'd rather be in her place than," He shudders remembering the film, "than see what she will look like now."

"No FullMetal you will not be going." Roy speaks up in his stoic voice.

Both the brothers look to Roy surprised, "But what else can we do?"

Roy puts on his flint gloves with his eyes closed, blood slowly seeping into his favored gloves, "We have a week to figure that one out don't we?"

(TBC)

Trom:Hiding from Ed and Roy, whispers: Yes I know I'm a terribly person! Though you'll find out WHY she's being torture :). :Lowers her head hearing the sound of Ed and Roy looking for her: . ;; :Still whispering: Well at least it's getting interesting ;. Also sorry about the long wait, had trouble with my internet,

Jazze Al-Bhed-girl: Yea you could say that ;

I love Athrun: Here it is :D!

Stary Angel: Awww thank you so much!

K:Giggles: Awww how cute! And it totally works o.o;. Here's the new chappy :D!

Anari Hanyou 2:D!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine:

Vincent awaits the trade for Full Metal for this little flower at his feet. Looking at her, her tattered dress no longer as lovely as it was four months ago. The dress now only being the bodes, with mud and blood stains covering it, it's old beauty could never be fully returned. Watching the girl shiver against the cold only made him grin all the more. It was obvious that he had taken very little care for her.

Dried blood on her arms and legs, where lashes once were and now have turned to scars, as she sits in the snow hugging herself, shivering as the snow slowly hits her cooling skin. Her hair no longer shoulder blade length, it now was a mess between ear length and down to her jaw line; the only thing that had grown was her bangs. Her bangs having grown long enough she hides her shamed face. Trying to hike up her dress to at least keep her breasts covered, she quickly feels the pain of a smack against the back of her head. She lowers her head showing that she won't try anything that night, but only for that night. She looks to the ground seeing the snow turn pink and quickly to red, she knew that little blow at hurt something. Her pale skin she almost feared that they wouldn't be able to see her she could tell her skin had become very close to the color of the very snow around her.

Hearing the sounds of foot steps against the fallen snow, Kat lifts her head slowly her eyes slightly lost the sparkle they once had, and terrible dark circles show underneath her eyes from lack of sleep and lack of nourishment, her pale skin not helping much in hiding this fact either.

She shivers as she sees her cousin, and Alphonse Elric, 'I knew it they wouldn't bring him.' Kat mentally grins to herself, coughing lightly feeling terrible.

Speaking to herself too soon she sees Edward standing there between the two. 'Damn it! No!' She glares at the three as tears brim her eyes.

Kat squeaks against the pain of having her hair, or what's left of it, pulled forcing her up. She stands for all to see her bruised and broken body, she stumbles lightly against the pain of her knees they obviously had been beaten to keep her running too far. Showing her broken nose as it still hadn't healed yet looking a week old. Her lips black and blue with slaps, love bites down her neck and chest, showing he'd done more than just attack her with whips and chains. The large cuts and bruises around her wrists and ankles making the terrible thought that much closer to reality. The tattered dress only barely making it over her bottom, she tries to pull on it to keep from showing anything, if she had the blood to do so she'd have blushed.

Vincent grins looking at the other men, "I though we agreed that you wouldn't be embarrassed about yourself." Vincent whispers into Kat's ear, tempted to nibble on it.

"I'm embarrassed that they can tell by what I look like now what you've done!" Kat grits through her teeth. Vincent responds with only tugging on the girls' hair all the more. She moans lightly, getting a warning growl from the man. Closing her eyes she gasps slightly at the pull on her hair, only nodding slightly in showing that she understands that he is not pleased with her.

Returning his attention to his visitors he smiles, "You have brought Elric I see, good job any last requests?" Vincent yells out, rubbing his cheek against Kat's.

"Only to have one last embrace with Kat before we part once more!" Edward yells out calmly and coolly.

"Are you sure this is going to work brother?" Al whispers.

"Yes now be quiet!" Ed responds and starts walking toward Kat as she's pushed to walk forward an obvious frown of disapproval on her face. She limps to the young man seeing that he'd grown slightly, or it was just that she wasn't used to seeing him. Ed looks at her with worried eyes seeing her labored steps, and breathing. Ed hugs her holding her tightly, "Did he slip any bombs on you?" Ed whispers, his hands slowly moving around making it seem like he's giving her a loving hug.

"No… And you shouldn't be doing this!" Kat glares at her cousin, whispering in return.

"I'm just glad that you're safe." Ed speaks up for everyone to hear, as he caresses her right cheek. "I ask to safely take her to her cousin and I'll walk back, you have my word!" Ed yells out.

"Fine but make it quick we have fun things to do Elric!" Vincent grins as Edward shivers at the thought of that meaning.

Ed takes Kat to her cousin and walks back showing that he shows no means to get away.

Though in an instant Ed drops to the ground making it look like he tripped, "Ha!" Vincent starts to laugh though stops instantly when he sees the giant wall surrounding the people he made a deal with. "DAMN IT!"

"We told you Elric is a better alchemist than you gave him credit for…" Lusts voice whispers into his ear.

"Then let's kill them!" Vincent pulls out two shotguns firing at the wall.

"That's enough Vincent!" Comes a commanding feminine voice from above.

"Baka…" Lust speaks up and quickly crushes the captures' throat with one grip fading into the darkness.

Ed puts down the wall seeing the signal to do so; everyone sees that the capture had died, not by gunfire but something else.

Roy holds his cousin as she cries into his jacket; petting her head slowly he gets a blanket wrapping her in it. He lifts her up bridal style carrying her to the medic standing by.

(SC)

At the military hospital Roy, Ed and Al wait in the waiting room as well as many others from Roy's office. Waiting for an answer about how the little flower was doing. They'd been waiting for about five hours since she'd gone into the doctor's care.

The doctor walks in with his operation clothes still on, letting a towel hang from his right shoulder after using it to clean himself, everyone waits to hear how bad she is. The doctor sits across from Roy looking completely serious. "Colonely Mustang, your cousin is doing well she's stable though she's been through a lot. She'll need at least a month or two to recover." The doctor stands up and offers to walk with Roy knowing that he wont want the others to listen to the rest. After getting far enough away he starts up again, "She's filled with drugs, and her body is badly hurt, a lot of the wounds wont heal fully because they were not treated quickly enough. She's been raped several times, and it seems that once she was pregnant but some how lost the baby, not through abortion, more likely through poor treatment and being so terribly beaten." The doctor sighs feeling for the young man. "Do you want to talk to someone? Or use the bathroom?"

Roy looks at the doctor in pure terror, his face paling at every word. "I… I need to see her!" Roy stammers out.

"Not right now Colonel, She's stable but very weak, we're still finishing up on her, when she's in a room, we'll let you see her ok?" The doctor pats Roy's shoulder.

Roy grips the collar of the doctor's shirt, "I want to see her now! I've waiting FOUR MONTHS FOR THIS!" Roy yells out.

Hearing the yells the others run to find Roy about to beat the doctor, Al quickly runs up to the distraught man taking him away from the doctor and holding him in mid air by his hands, "Sir calm down please!"

"I WANT TO SEE KATHERINE! SHOW HER TO ME!" Roy bursts out trying his best to get away. Hawkeye walks in front of him smacking him across the face quickly silencing him.

"Sir, there is probably a good reason why you can't see her now! Now calm down or you wont see her at all for the rest of the night!" Risa glares at Roy seeing the hopelessness in his face. Risa turns to the Doctor, "I'm sorry for the Colonel's actions sir, he's been through a lot."

"Understandable." The doctor speaks up fixing his shirt and getting ready to go back to his work. "A nurse will let you know when she is ready." The doctor waves as he leaves.

Al helps Mustang back into the waiting room, and helping him into a seat. Everyone starts talking trying to lighten up the atmosphere. Ed only watches the Colonel seeing him hunched over his hands clasping one another, covering his lips in a form of praying, though his eyes were completely open. Ed pats Roy's shoulder feeling for him, nothing could be done until the doctors where done. Ed knew a little too well what it was like not to know what to do while watching your family being hurt. "I'm sorry sir…" Ed speaks up as he gets up to get something to eat, only to be stopped by Roy's hand.

"Will you help me…" Roy mumbles.

Ed leans closer to hear, "What?"

"Help me watch over her… since you helped get her…" Roy looks at the teenager; he used to think the kid was such a stupid little punk, using excuses to get by. He was only being himself to protect Al and himself, and to return themselves back to normal. The looks of understanding in both their faces, Ed doesn't give him some smug look trying to tease him about Roy needing help it was a request not an order. Nodding Ed makes his grip on Roy's shoulder a little tighter in understanding.

"Want something to eat sir?" Ed takes back his hand as Roy returns to his staring contest.

"Sure why not…" Roy speaks up.

Ed leaves to get something to eat and quickly returns with some candy for them both. "It'll help you calm down." Ed gives his commanding officer the candy bar letting him open it himself.

After another half an hour a nurse finally enters the waiting room with a clipboard, "Roy Mustang?"

Roy looks up, quickly stands up and walks up to the nurse, "Yes?"

"This way sir." The nurse leads him to the room in which Kat is resting. Walking up to her seeing that she's still asleep, Roy pulls up a chair hearing the nurse leave and close the door.

Looking at his little Kitty-Kat, her poor face, her poor body, bandaged to the point where she could almost be considered to look like a mummy, Roy smiles half heartedly, "You look like shit Kitty-Kat."

Receiving a smile from his words throws the Colonel off a little, "I knew I would." Kat gets out hoarsely

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there." Roy holds her right hand her left having and IV in it. "I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner."

Kat turns to look at him with her good left eye the other having bandages over it. She lifts her right hand up to his face flinching at the pain. Roy lowers his head as a tear slowly rolls down his face. "Roy… It couldn't be helped."

"Yes it could have!" Roy nearly roars instantly regretting it seeing Kat flinch away from her cousin in terror. "Kat… Kitty-Kat, I didn't." Roy tries to reach for her as she holds her hand away from him. His regretful and pitiful eyes look into her hurt and terror filled ones. "Kat…"

"Just don't… Just go…" Kat looks away from her cousin showing no sign of looking back, tears building up in her eyes.

Feeling like an idiot Roy lowers his head and nods leaving Kat alone to sleep and to think to herself. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have yelled." Roy speaks quietly, holding the doorframe not really looking into the room.

"It's ok…" Kat whispers.

"Get some sleep…" Roy speaks up closing the door behind him. Kat watches for a moment, and does just as she's told and gets some sleep.

(SC)

Kat slowly awakens to the sound of a chair rocking; her eyes flutter a little, hurting just to open them. She looks around seeing Ed looking out the window of her room, his left foot rocking him back and forth in his rocking chair. It looked as though he'd been there for a while, then again it did look like it had been day for a long time. Kat tries to move around in her bed moaning in pain feeling the lashes on her flesh hurt twice as much as they did before.

Kat looks up feeling someone holding her, blushing at the site of Edward trying to help her up. "Come on, you going to sit up or not?" Ed smiles at her.

Kat smiles back and gets up the rest of the way. "Thank you."

"Sure thing." Ed speaks up as he grabs his rocking chair. Sitting back in it he puts his left foot on her bed. "I know this is a silly question, but how are you feeling?"

Kat smiles wider though quickly regrets it and holds her mouth laughing a little at the irony. "In just a bit of pain. You know the kind that's between excruciating and knock yea out kind."

Ed thinks about it and points at her, "Is it that feeling that you get when you've been stabbed by a thousand knives?" Kat giggles and nods. "Yea not a fun feeling." Ed sits back in his seat smiling at Kat, "I heard about what happened between you and Roy. Believe it or not he'd been through hell and back again worrying about you." Ed scratches his head looking at the door seeing no one there, "I think if we didn't find you, he might have just wasted away there, his only friend being his booze. He's been through some bad stuff, but I think it's beyond him to lose family when he thinks he could still have had time to do something about it. When he had a chance to get you and keep you from harm though failure to do so is just torture enough. You know that right?" Ed looks to Kat, seeing her nod, a little startled and confused by what Ed was saying. "I'm sure he didn't mean to yell, if he could have he'd have cried right there with joy… I wouldn't have bugged him either." Ed looks at the ceiling smiling to himself, "I think I'd like having a happy cry, but I'm not much of a crier either, but a happy cry is 100 ok with me." Ed gets up putting his chair back, "Listen to me yak like I have a story to tell!"

"Ed…" Kat speaks up looking at her covers.

Ed looks at Kat a little unsure what she might want. "Yes?"

"Please stay…" Kat speaks up blushing a little. 'He doesn't need to know what happened.'

"Ok." Ed walks back sitting in his rocking chair. "So how does it feel to be free?"

Kat looks at him a little confused, and then smiles, "It feels really good."

"That's good!" Ed nods looking at Kat for a moment, rocking in his rocking chair.

"How did you lose your arm Ed?" Kat speaks up suddenly.

Ed looks at her a little confused, and nods, 'Only fair since I kind of got an idea of what happened to you…' Ed sits up strait in his chair, telling her about his mother and how he and Al tried human alchemy, and how he had almost lost Al in the process. He told her that he first lost his leg to save his mother, and sacrificed his arm to save his brother.

Kat leans back into her bed, after asking Ed to be put in a sitting up position. She sighs and looks out the window, "You and I are a little bit a like we share the same pain. Our goals are different, but we understand the pain. The pain of loosing such great things and great people."

Ed looks at Kat for a moment, a little confused, "What do you mean you haven't lost anyone."

"My mom and dad died by some thugs, after we gave up the farm, everything became harder for us. Papa couldn't keep up with the rent really well so mama had to go searching for a job. On their anniversary they went out to eat, and never came back. After that I spent a couple years to myself, in grief and at the old farm. No one bought it, and it hadn't been torn down yet. That's where I taught myself alchemy, and it was easier to work with plants because well, our family has always been great with plants, why not broaden that factor?"

"Does Roy know?" Ed looks a little disturbed.

"No he doesn't, I wrote a letter that was supposed to be from my parents warning Roy. Cause I know that's what they would have done. He got it later than I thought he would but still he got it. I don't want him to know that they're gone. If I have to go anywhere I'll go back to the farm." Kat finishes.

"But what if he wants to see them?" Ed argues.

"Then he'll have to learn then, I don't want him to know now at least, he's too fragile at the moment." Kat points out.

Ed nods in some agreement, "At least you're going to tell him."

"Yes." Kat smiles, "You're the first person I've told that to. I feel so much more comfortable around you than many of the other officers. They look at me differently than you do."

Ed brows knit together as he looks at her curiously. "How so?"

"They look at me like if they get close to me, they'll get close to Roy, and that I'll give them a good word. Others look at me like a piece of meat, but you, you and Roy are the only ones that look at me like I'm a real person, that's worth talking to, that's worth understand, that's worth protecting." Kat looks at her bed as a tear falls down her face. "Will you two be the only men in my life to see me like that ever again?"

Ed stands up and sits on Kats bed petting her head sympathetically, "There will be someone someday."

Kat takes Ed's right hand from the top of her head and putting it on her right cheek, "The coolness of your metal feels real nice on my cheek." Kat smiles softly, her right cheek being obviously swollen.

Ed takes off his glove and puts the metallic hand on Kat's swollen cheek. "That better?"

"Yes thank you so much." Kat keeps her eyes closed, her smile slowly fading, hearing the jerks orders, remembering that he always loved to use a gun as a last resort. 'I'll listen for now…' Kat unconsciously kisses Ed's hand thinking its Vincent's. "Until Ed and Roy find me."

"What!" Ed pulls back his hand looking at her like she's insane. "Kat… what were you doing?"

Kat slowly opens her eyes, glassy and obviously not focused, "You will never fully have me! Do you understand Vincent?" She slowly starts to move towards Ed, "You can't have me like…" Kat trails off falling into Ed's lap unconscious.

"NURSE!" Ed yells out seeing that one of Kat's wounds had opened and she was hallucinating.

"What is? Oh my! What happened? Did she over do it?" the nurse helps Kat onto her back, rushing Ed off the bed and outside.

Ed looks at the door for a moment confused, he looks at himself seeing that he has a little bit of her blood on his coat, he quickly takes it off running to the bathroom. 'What in the world was she talking about? She probably mistook me for that jerk-off! Still what did she mean by not being able to have her like, someone, and WHO was she talking about?' Letting his thoughts linger a sudden image of himself and Kat came to mind. 'BAKA! She doesn't want me like that! Besides I have Winry, we've been life long friends!" Ed blushes and almost smacks himself for even thinking what he thought.

Finishing up on cleaning is coat Ed returns to Kat's room waiting to be let back in. 'I hope she's ok…'

"Fullmetal." A familiar voice speaks up. "Your jacket looks a little wet."

Ed looks up seeing Roy with Hughes, "Hey guys, I-" 'I probably shouldn't say why I was on that bed with Kat, make something up!' "I spilt something on my jacket, the doctor's in there with Kat she opened one of her wounds, and passed out."

"Man that girls been through way too much, has she given you any idea of what might has happened?" Hughes looks to Roy getting a no from him, he turns to Ed in hopes of an answer.

"…" 'Should I tell them?'

"Did she, Edward?" Roy asks stoically. "It's alright if she didn't, but I'd like to know if she said anything."

"She did say something…" Ed speaks up looking at the floor not wanting to look his higher ups in the eye. "Though it was right before she passed out. It was a little bit of nonsense. I just worry how much longer he's going to torture her in her dreams…" Ed gets out.

"What did she say?" Hughes asks, putting his hands on his hips, a little irritated by Ed's avoiding the first question.

"She said something about 'until Ed and Roy come and save me' and about… ermmm…" Ed blushes not sure how to really put it with out sounding really weird.

"I understand, she was remembering a time when he was about to be hurt her. Thank you FullMetal." Roy walks up to Ed patting his shoulder; his smile shows that Ed doesn't really have to tell the rest.

"Also, when she does get a little bit better you might want to talk to her, about, erm meeting the right guy." Ed speaks up blushing a darker shade of red going off to walk around the building. Since he really couldn't go out into the snow with only his under shirt.

Roy lifts an eyebrow at Ed, "I wonder what that means." Hughes asks practically taking the words out of Roy's mouth.

(SC)

Ed goes to the vending machines at the waiting rooms getting something to eat, 'I probably sounded like an idiot with that last little whatever.' Walking back he tries thinking about what Kat meant by the last thing she said, 'Is there someone she really likes? Maybe she really likes Al, well when I get a body for him I'm sure she'll love him! Still it would have to be someone immediate, and there isn't really much of anyone else. Roy and her…. No ew, just ew! Anyone over eighteen seems wrong! If it isn't me then who… I think it is me… oh boy.' Ed scratches his head not even sure how to deal with this.

Ed gets back to Kats room seeing that Roy and Hughes were able to get into Kats' room. Walking in he sees Roy holding up Ed's slightly bloodied glove, "Elric why is your glove on my cousins' bed?"

Ed officially begins to panic, 'oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit. Oh hell tell him the truth!' Ed sighs, "Well she was feeling crappy, and was telling me that she's more comfortable around me, and while I still had my glove on, I gently patted her head, to comfort her. She took my hand and put it on her swollen cheek I took it off to let her use it to cool her cheek. I do the same thing with Al it feels really nice on aching muscles if you MUST know." Ed glares at his higher up, giving a look that says, 'did you really need to know?'

"Well you forgot it, and it seems she accidentally bled on it." Roy tosses the glove to Ed and places the flowers he'd gotten for her by her bed. "What else did she say?" Roy asks ignoring the fact that Ed's red jacket is on the back of the rocking chair and sits in it anyway.

'Ok now I know he's back to normal!' Ed mentally fumes.

"Well?" Roy asks with his usual smug grin.

"Ask her yourself, she's your cousin!" Ed grumbles grabbing his jacket and leaving.

'I love pissing him off.' Roy returns his attention to Kat, 'thank you Ed, for helping us both.'

(TBC)

Trom: Isn't that cute :3?

Ed: Yea except Roy turns into an asshole again ¬.¬!

Roy: Well It's what I do shrimp.

Ed:Glares: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LITTLE MICROSCOPIC ORGANISM IN THE OCEAN!

Trom:Smiles, rubbing her aching head: Oy… ;. Well here's another chappy to make up for the long wait, again I'm really sorry ;.

Stary Angel: Awww thank you so much I'm so glad you like this story so much :hugs:


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten:

After spending a week at the hospital Kat was a-ok to go home. Roy insisted that she stay at his house, but Kat gracefully declined sayings, "I can't ask my cousin to help me out with everything! My goodness you paid for the bill and now you want to take personal care of me at your dirty apartment" She'd turned to Ed, "There's dirty clothes everywhere and a terrible smell I think something's growing in that house of his." Causing Ed to snicker behind Kat, "Anyway, I must decline my good cousin! But I'll see you at work… in… a couple weeks." Kat smiles as she's being helped up to the boys apartment, Roy had given them a ride.

Though another week later Ed had to leave because Winry got pneumonia and wanted to help her out while she was ill. Kat sits in her bed as Al makes her some soup for lunch for her. "Thank you again Al for being so good to stay with me!" Kat smiles at Al as he enters her room. "I want to try walking around again, it sounds so funny something so easy shouldn't be so hard." Kat points out, taking the soup and putting it in her lap, her left arm in a sling and a cast made it more than obvious that it had been broken, and was useless. Taking the spoon in her other hand she slowly sips her soup.

"Just try not to over do it like before ok?" Al lectures her remembering the bandages on her legs how she truly did over do it since she had to go back to the hospital to get them re sown, there was still blood on the carpet from that day.

"Yes, yes I know…" Kat looks at her bowl of soup rather broken.

Al knew it hurt her about what happened, she still wouldn't tell anyone about what happened. She'd always say 'No need to talk about it since that man is dead.' He knew that that man still hurt her even now, she'd have trouble walking she'd sometimes hold her lower stomach in pain while she walked, he guessed in the hopes of feeling the life that once was there.

He would even hear her crying at night names, and for her baby that died in her womb. The doctors had taken care of what was left of the dead fetus, he'd heard that she had gotten a terrible infection in her womb and would be lucky to still be able to have children. Al knew when she heard that, her heart was truly broken, but still she moved on still hoping that she'd have children, and hoping that she'd find something to hang onto or someone. Though it seemed to Al too obvious who that someone was, and he was not here he was with their childhood friend. It was moments like these that Al wished he wasn't some giant piece of metal, and was a human so that people could look to him for help and support, but who could love this cold metallic shell that became his body?

"Al?" Kat looks at Al confused.

Al looks to Kat scratching the back of his head nervously, "Gomen-ne! I didn't mean to space out!"

Kat smiles, sighing in relief, "I thought you'd gone somewhere I couldn't follow, and that would have been terrible!"

Al looks to Kat curiously, "Why's that?"

Kat smacks him like he had told a terrible joke, "Because I said so! Also your brother would have a fit, and it would make me cry if you left." Kat finishes hugging the boys' metallic arm. "You're such a good friend Al, I wonder what you look like in the flesh…" Kat finishes, though slowly ends in a bit of a whisper as if she were falling asleep.

Al blushes madly at the thought of Kat liking him, and much less holding him like this; he looks at her and sees that she's fallen asleep on his armor. "Kat…"

Kat snuggles closer to him, mumbling something. Al moves around slowly getting the finished soup, putting it on the table, and finally tries to get Kat to let go of his arm to let her lie down on her bed.

In great success Al gets up from the bed seeing the slow rising and falling of her chest he mentally smiles. "Like a ten year old boy Kat…" Al turns around closing the door behind him.

(SC)

Ed sits in the living room of the Rockbell home, waiting for Granny to come down, Winry had gone into a terribly coughing fit, and needed to use the bathroom to vomit. Ed scratches the back of his head, sighing, 'Poor Winry, I hope she'll be ok."

Hearing the creaking of the stairs Ed looks up to see Pinako walking down, "How is she?"

"She's getting worse my boy, we need the medicine, if we don't she could die." Granny looks up the stairs worriedly, her granddaughter could die and she would have no one left to be with her. Feeling the day way on her she walks to her bedroom, "I'll see you in the morning shrimp."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHRIMP?" Ed yells out from the couch, waving his fists. Hearing a giggle from the old woman's bedroom he knew that she'd already started feeling a little better, even if it was at the expense of his own pride. "Hey granny, is the medicine at the town?"

"Yes, but please don't leave tonight, you just got here!" Granny sticks her head out of her room glaring at Ed to make sure he understood what she was tell him.

"Alright I'll get it in the morning." Ed says as he lies down on the couch to sleep on.

The next morning Ed awoke knowing that both Winry and granny were both still asleep. Getting ready to leave and walking out the door, Ed leaves a note saying that he'll come back with the medication. The cool air of the day hit Ed's face hard, causing him to shiver, 'I better hurry…' Ed keeps moving toward the town on a mission.

(SC)

Kat awakens screaming holding her chest and sitting up in her bed, Al opens the door to see what she's screaming about. "Kat! Are you ok!"

Kat looks at the bed with terrified eyes still holding her aching chest, she looks at her hand slowly seeing blood on it. Tears stream down her face, curling up closer to herself. 'When will I get to stop looking at my own blood?'

Her eyes widen feeling a large leather hand on her shoulder and the bed moving around at the cause of a new heavy weight on it. Kat looks up slowly, seeing Al there with her, 'it was a dream, just a dream, and they wont hurt me anymore…'

"Kat are you-" Al stops when Kat jumps up wrapping her arms around his metallic neck, crying loudly, "What's wrong?" Al asks looking to her shaking form only holding onto him all the tighter. Al wraps his arms around her waist holding her in place.

"Please don't leave Al, don't leave me alone! I don't want to be alone anymore! It hurts too much, to think about, about what happened. I dream about it almost every night, and it hurts, I can't take it much longer." Kat weeps out.

Al holds Kat a little tighter though cautious about her wounded body. "I'm not going anywhere Kat. Also Ed's going to be back soon too."

Kat slowly stops her crying remembering what happened at the hospital. How he was the only one of the soldiers that could understand her and not try to dig into her pants. Al seemed so much sweeter and gentler in nature, but both boys are so sweet, and protective of what they love the most. Winry, their home, each other as brothers, though did they love her? Could it be that easy for them both to want to protect her with such love? Could that truly happen to her?

"Kat, I'm sorry terrible things have happened to you, but if you don't tell someone about what happened then those memories will stay with you forever and slowly eat at you through time." Al points out, knowing this fact to be all too true, seeing it happen to many of the soldiers and even to his own brother at times.

Kat holds onto Al a little tighter hiding her face in his armor, "I can't, not now, not when… I just can't." Kat slowly gets out.

"You should try, if not me than tell Ed, or Colonel Mustang." Al points out.

"…" Kat lets go of Al looking at the face of the boys armor, just looking at him.

Al knew if he had flesh he'd be blushing now, "What's wrong?"

"Al…" Kat speaks up though sounding completely different.

Al backs up worried for her and his own safety. "Wha-what?" Just looking at her he could tell she changed in someway, her eyes were cold and collected, nothing like the innocent girl he'd seen before weeping on his armor. Her face serious and almost lustful, blood still on her shirt. "Kat your shirt!"

"A flesh wound." Kat smiles wickedly.

Al gets off the bed about ready to freak out and run away. "Kat what's wrong with you!"

"There's nothing wrong with me, and there's nothing wrong with Kat either, she's just a little hurt right now." Kat stands up ignoring the wounds on her legs, and grinning all the more at how terrified the boy looks. "What's the matter Alphones?"

"You are not yourself!" Al cringes, seeing that she's completely ignoring the blood that's running down her legs, and the more blood running down her chest. "Please go lie down!" Al speaks up standing on his own two feet, trying to sound brave.

Kat lightly laughs, walking up to Al and pressing up against him, "Why? Because of a little blood?" Kat moves her hands slowly up Al's chest plate grabbing hold of his shoulder spikes, pulling him down slightly. "It doesn't hurt, just like you can not feel pain, we are a little bit of the same Elric…" Kat slowly moves her head to Al's.

(SC)

Ed shivers as he enters the clinic, brushing all the snow off himself, "It's freezing out there!" Ed points out loudly, the only one there nods slowly, and elderly fellow, his hair short and white, his clothes heavy for the terribly weather outside, "What can I do you for Edward?"

"I need Winry Rockbell's medication." Ed speaks up stoically.

Looking around he smiles giving out a big "Ahhh!" He picks up the medication, and puts it on the counter by the register, "Here you are my good sir, finally came in last night, thank goodness for that eh?"

"Yea! Winry really needs this!" Ed holds the bag with the medication.

"Many do my lade its that terribly time of year." The clinic points out. Ed pays the man for the medication and waves before leaving for his journey back to the house.

"Man it's still snowing, you better get home safe old man." Ed points out.

"I will don't worry about me." He smiles waving to Ed.

(SC)

Al holds Kat while on his knees, terrified, 'what just happened?' He looks at her seeing that there's quite a bit of blood on the floor. 'Was she hallucinating again?' Holding his metallic lips, if they could be called that, 'she kissed me!' he didn't know what he should be feeling, much less if he should be feeling it in the first place.

Al calls up the doctor, "Yes hello, Kat has fallen unconscious again, she's been walking around with out me being there and has opened her wounds again. Thank you." Al puts the phone down feeling terrible that he had to lie, but if he told the truth what would they do to her? For now he'd just put it to the side and keep with his little lie.

Al picks up the unconscious body in his arms, still bleeding from her terrible wounds. He takes her to the bath room lying her down on the tile flooring, 'What's going on… Nii-san come back quick! I'm scared!' he Thinks to himself, watching the young girl breath slowly, her face troubled with many things.

Al looks up and sees in the mirror that he's covered in HER blood. 'Oh no!' Al grabs a towel and starts taking care of himself before the doctor gets there.

(SC)

Ed returns seeing Winry is still not joining them for breakfast, too afraid that she won't be able to keep down. "I'm back." Ed smiles seeing the smiling face of 'Granny.' Holding up the medication, Granny walks up to Ed smiling brightly at the young man, "This what you were looking for Granny?"

She takes the bag outs and sees that it's all the medication that they'll need. Sighing in relief, she smiles at Ed, "Yes, thank you so much my boy." She begins to walk upstairs, and stops, "I heard about that young lady that's staying at your house, the one that was hurt badly."

"Yea what about her?" Ed looks at the old woman curiously wondering why it's so important to talk about her than it is to give Winry her medication.

"Well it's a big burden to take care of someone that badly injured, like when you came here with your wounds we did not leave your side." Granny starts again.

"What about it. Al can take care of her, and Winry needs me!" Ed grumbles.

"Winry will be fine now, thanks to you, but that friend of yours she has real injuries that can not be fixed with medication, they need time and friendship. I think you should check in on her, or help your brother, taking care of a badly injured person is not pick nick." Granny speaks up, "I wouldn't talk to you about this unless there were good reason Edward. A girl that has gone through such a dramatic thing, needs support, Winry will be fine, and when your friend gets better you can bring her here so we can all have a lovely dinner together." Granny speaks up causally.

Ed thinks about what that man did just for beginners, what he could have done to cause so many things. Still he had to help Winry, and now she'll get better. "I'll see you later Granny, tell Winry I hope she gets better quickly"

"I will."

Ed leaves for the train station worried for Kat's mental safety.

(SC)

The doctor finishes putting the last stitch on the girl, shaking his head. "You need to watch her a little more carefully, she's very fragile at this time and don't let her walk around too much or she will end up like this again. At least more of her injuries are healed. Now in about two weeks I'll return to see how she's doing and remove the stitching." The doctor points out.

Al bows, "Yes doctor, also she seems to be having bad dreams that make her move around in her sleep, could that make some of her wounds reopen?"

"Yes if she moves around too much in her sleep she can reopen her wounds." The doctor gets out a sample from his briefcase giving it to Al, "This should help her with her sleep and should last till her wounds heal. Also she'll need some iron in her body since she's lost so much." The doctor makes a prescription of iron, "Make sure that she eats when she has this or she'll have an upset stomach."

Al nods again holding the prescription. "Thank you doctor."

"No problem, now you take good care of her, she's still very weak, you hear?" The doctor teases with Al, who only nods. "I'll be back in two weeks."

"See you in two weeks." Al waves to the doctor.

Al felt so fortunate that the doctor believed him when he had actually lied. Looking to Kat he sees her still slightly distraught face. 'It's like she'll never be ride of this man, not even in her dreams…'

(SC)

Ed gets a train that heads strait for central all through the day and night. He left some flowers on the table for Winry sending his love for her. He knew she still only wanted to be friends, still that didn't mean he couldn't give a friend flowers. 'Al will be surprised to see me home so early. Then again Kat is hurt pretty badly.'

(TBC)

Trom: Oh boy here it comes XP!

Ed:Stalks up to Trom: What the hell where you thinking!

Trom: ; Well at least I didn't do it how I first thought of doing it.

Ed:Thinks about the possibilities and suddenly blushes: Baka:Walks off:

Trom: Flame me, comment anything just give me your thoughts!

Commentary:

Jazze Al-bhed-girl: Yea Vincent is a bit of a weirdo isn't he? ;.

Stary Angel: Oh thanks so much :Hugs:


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

Ed walks into the door of his apartment trying to be as quiet as possible and sees that Al is still awake and reading a book. "Hey." Ed whispers.

Al looks up and if he could he'd smile, "Welcome home brother!" Al whispers with excitement.

"How's Kat?" Ed closes the door behind him trying to be as quiet as possible.

"She's…" Remembering the day before Al stalls for a moment; it had already been a day since it happened but still! "She reopened her wounds again."

Ed sighs in anxiety resting his left palm on his forehead. "Man how'd she do that?"

Al looks at his brother and looks the other way trying to remember what his lie was before, "Erm… she… ugh."

Ed glares at his little brother, he wasn't one to really lie about things, more importantly, important things like this. "How did she reopen them Alphonse?" Ed raises his voice a little.

Al flinches, hating when he upsets his brother, "Well it's weird, cause…" Al sees that Ed is waiting for the truth, of what happened. Al sighs, "It started when she had a bad dream…"

After hearing what happened, Ed looks at Kat's room, "That is a little weird. But you said she'd already lost a lot of blood, and most likely she was hallucinating so it's understandable she might have thought you were someone else." Ed scratches his head in worry. 'Still she said his name… this is so weird.'

"Brother I'm worried for her." Al lowers his head confused and unable to make sense of all this.

Ed gets up and pats his brother on the head, "So am I, but you said the doc gave yea something for her bad dreams?"

"Yea." Al holds up the sample medication, "He said it would put her into a dreamless sleep."

"I see, well at least she wont wake up with open wounds." Ed shakes his head, "It must be hard after being used to being hurt for so long with open wounds, it must remind her of what happened when she wakes with them now." Ed looks to Kats room. 'I wonder why she didn't want to stay with her cousin.'

The next morning Ed walks out of his bedroom seeing that Al's already getting food ready for them. He points to Kat's room, "Is she still asleep?" Ed whispers seeing the metallic head slowly nod he walks over to the door and slowly opens it. Seeing the slow rise and fall of her chest, he sighs in relief that she's still ok. He starts to close the door when he hears his name being called out. He looks back seeing that Kat is very much awake. Walking into her room he waits for a response at the foot of her bed.

"When did you get back?" Kat looks up still looking a bit tired.

"Last night, you were asleep already. Winry will be ok she got her medication and Aunty told me she'd be able to take care of everything." Ed looks at her stoically.

Kat looks down at her bed, nodding slowly, "I see… Thank you again for helping me out."

Ed smiles, "Sure thing."

(SC)

Months later both Kat and Winry healed from their wounds and illness. Winry sent Ed a letter saying that she was feeling better and that Pinako told her about how he needed to help Al with Kat, and that she understood. Being spring Ed knew that Colonel Mustang would be acting extra stupid today since it's 'The Season for Lovers.' Ed knew what it meant but he found it idiotic. Kat on the other hand showed lesser of her hallucinations showing that it was more or less the lack of blood, and that she really wasn't thinking strait.

Over time Al has noticed that Kat has been doing a little bit of flirting with Ed, though he seems not to notice her advances. He started see this ever since she'd been fully able to walk around and hang out with them that she's been blushing around him and trying to do cute little things for him to notice her. Her cast had been taken off the month before, and though Colonel Mustang has asked her to see a shrink of some kind, to dismay Kat has refused every time saying that she's ok with what happened and doesn't need to talk to some quack about it.

"Al!" Kat speaks up sounding a bit irritated.

Al cringes slightly, slowly learning not to get on this girls bad side, like Winry her temper was a bit on the short side when it came to certain things. "Gomen!" Al helps her out with making a picnic for what seems to be himself, though he tries insisting that he doesn't need to eat anything she insists that he needs to be quiet about the matter.

Kat looks around seeing that everything's set, "Ok Al thanks so much for keeping this quiet, also, I'm having someone over, that's why I'm packing extra food. She winks at him Al nods in understanding.

"Who is it?" Al looks curiously.

"Winry, but don't tell Ed it's supposed to be a surprise!" Kat giggles excitedly, Al nods again excitedly as well. "I'm going to go get ready!" Kat runs off to get ready, quickly running into the shower she hears the door bell knowing it's Winry. She'd mailed Winry a while ago about having her come by for a visit for a couple weeks and also told her that when she'd get here that they'd be having a secret picnic for them all.

Kat grabs her soap looking at herself, running her fingers across the scars, 'You know it was HIS fault that this happened, their fault.' Kat sighs knowing that she'd been hearing this voice for too long. "It's not Roy's fault… or Ed's."

'Oh? Well then who's was it?'

"Vincents…"

'Good girl, I'm glad you have it right. Now you have everything all planed out, Ed will see the both of you and will finally chose who he wants. Such a nice thing of that Mustang person to tell us where some good picnic grounds are.'

Kat smiles, washing herself, "Yea…"

'Ed will choose you I promise.'

"I hope so…" Kat looks up to the sealing, closing her eyes to let the water wash over her face.

'He will.'

"Thanks again."

'For what my dear?'

"Helping me out with… Vincent, to endure him, when he… you know…" Kat whispers, feeling dirty every time she thinks about it.

'Of course, what are friends for?'

Kat turns off the water and walks into her room changing into a lovely summer dress long and lovely, white with big roses on it, sleeveless, with a square neckline. Putting on some bamboo sandals she lets her black hair loose, which had grown to the middle of her neck, as she walks into the living room greeting Winry and Ed. "Hello Ed!"

Ed looks around he'd obviously just walked into the door, "What's going on?"

"We're having Winry over for a little while, I asked Al to be quiet about it so we could surprise you!" Kat smiles at Ed who's trying to look upset. "Also we're going to have a fun picnic today. Roy-Roy should be over in just a little bit."

Ed grumbles thinking that Roy's going to invite some girl he doesn't even know to this picnic. Another question comes to mind, where are they going to go to for this picnic?

As if reading his mind Kat speaks up, "I asked Roy not to bring any girls and to come sober, and the location is going to be close to were I train with plants with my alchemy." She smiles at him seeing that he wants to be mad at her but can't at the moment.

Hearing a knock on the door Kat grabs the picnic basket seeing Winry open the door for Roy. "Hey Roy-Roy! Ready?"

"Yea."

Kat points at him pretending to be strict with him, pointing a finger at him, "You're going to be nice right?"

Roy smiles and rolls his eyes, "Yes."

"Good lets go!" Kat speaks up walking up to Roy walking with him to his car, the others following behind.

After a semi long drive they'd finally made it to the city limits and more importantly to the spot were Kat was planning on taking them to. She points to Roy where she would train every now and then after she'd gotten better. Roy parks the car on the road and more importantly close to a tree where they could have their picnic, close to the car and far enough form work for no one to bug him.

Kat starts telling Al where he can put the blanket for the picnic and tells Winry which glasses belong to whom. Kat bumps into Ed by accident only once though blushes madly when she looks into his eyes. Bowing she gives out a small 'gomen.'

Having everything set Kat lets everyone sit down Ed mysteriously ends up between the two girls of the group. Ignoring this little factor he looks at all the food that's been made for this picnic. "Oh wow Kat did you make all this yourself?"

"Well I had some help from Al-" Kat looks to Al with a smile though finds that he's pointing to Ed who's no longer paying attention and is stuffing his face. Kat sighs in irritation and hopelessness.

Winry smacks Ed upside the head, causing the seventeen year old to choke slightly, "Listen to the woman at least! She wasn't finished!"

Kat puts up her hands not wanting to bother with the matter. "It's ok, he's probably just hungry."

Ed nods and points to Kat turning to Winry, "See she understands me!"

"No she lets you walk all over her." Winry argues back.

Kat looks at the two argue from what seems great legions away, seeing the two together, she could tell that both liked one another very much. More than Ed could love her in return, he'd always be thinking about Winry instead of herself. Kat smiles at the other two offering Roy some food and slowly eating her own food trying not to look too terribly distant. How could that girl be wrong, the sweet voice in her head, she'd always told her the truth before that Ed would love her no matter what, what is she doing wrong? Finally hearing her name being called and a hand being waved in her face by Edward, Kat jerks her head up looking to everyone. "Wha?"

Ed smiles at Kat, "You spaced out there. What are you thinking about?"

Kat smiles and tries to tell something other than her ultimate hope that Ed would love her more than Winry. "I was thinking about how hard it used to be for me to train here and how funny it seemed. You know just trying to do the little things were hard but with some help I'm all better now like nothing ever happened."

Roy smiles at his little cousin patting her on the back, "Well I'm grateful that you're better now, are you sure you don't want to move in with me? I hear that Ed can be pretty messy."

"HEY!" Ed squeaks out.

"What its true!" Winry points out, grinning at Ed's anger heading in her direction.

"Brother isn't that messy! He's just a little forgetful about where he puts his laundry… and a few other things…" Al tries to defend his oh so guilty brother in the making a mess department. Everyone starts to laugh as Ed fumes on mumbling under his breath.

After their meal Ed, Al and Roy go off playing with a Frisbee, Kat smiles at the boys and turns to Winry, "Do you wanna see where I went for my training?"

Winry looks to Kat and nods with a kind smile, "Sure!"

Both get up and walk into the woods, not really being noticed by the boys, since well Ed seemed to be tackled by Roy and Al quickly on his way to finished the dog pile. Kat puts her hand into the pocket of her dress feeling her cotton gloves with plant materials sown into the fabric. Thinking about Ed and Winry Kat slowly fads into darkness.

Winry grabs a hold of Kat seeing that she's fallen forward and holding onto a tree for support. "Kat are you ok?"

Kat's eyes open slowly, her eyes showing coldness, and little mercy. A twisted smile on her face as she grabs Winry's hand, "Hold on tight it gets a little rough when we get a little more a head." Kat pulls hard on Winry's hand almost making her scream though she quickly suppresses it trying not to look like some scared little girl. Stopping in the middle of the forest a great opening with little bugs flying in the air above them and moss on their feet.

Winry looks around in pure amazement, she'd never really gone deep into forest areas much less large ones like this one. A small riverbank showed the source of constant water for the moss. "Kat… This is… Beautiful."

"Who says I'm Kat?"

Winry turns to Kat her eyes wide and fearful, "What?"

Quickly for Winry everything turns to darkness, the last thing she sees being the cold heartless eyes of a woman that couldn't be the sweet and kind Kat she knew.

(TBC)

Ed: Wait a minute! This is starting to get weird v !

Trom: ; mew…

Roy::Pats Trom's shoulder: I'm sure it'll turn out alright. Right::glare:

Trom::Scratches the back of her head nervously: You'll see ;.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

Katherine cracks her knuckles as she finishes tying and gagging Winry she smiles at her handy work, hiding the girl well. "Well Kat I did promise that Ed will be yours and to that I keep now, and now for the search party." The young woman walks back putting each glove into either pocket on her dress. Reaching the edge of the forest she prepares herself to look worried and innocent, 'damn girl, she'd never know how to catch a man even if he fell from the sky.'

"ED, ROY, AL HELP!" 'Kat' runs out of the woods looking sweaty and helpless.

The boys stop what they're doing running right away to Kat, "What's wrong?" Roy gets out first breathing heavily.

"I can't find Winry! I was going to show her where you guys trained me and she went on ahead, I heard something hit the ground and then nothing I called and called for her but she wouldn't answer! I'm so worried! We have to find her!" Kat looks at the three terrified, seeing this they have no doubt in believing the young woman's terrible lie. 'What a bunch of losers… they're easier than backing a cake.' Kat starts moving to the forest, "We have to hurry!"

"Right! Al you move toward the northern part of the woods go about fifty feet in radius and meet us at the training ground I'll go south, Roy-"

"Ed will you please stay with me! I…. Fear that… it might be…" Kat looks at the ground tears brimming her eyelids.

Ed looks at her for a moment understanding her still having a little trouble with the matter, "I'll go south, Ed you go with Kat to keep her company, I'll go the same distance as all and return. You keep a good watch on her." Roy speaks up, giving Ed a warning glare before moving out into the forest.

The three separate Ed and Kat run strait ahead, quickly getting to the training ground, nothing like the little area like what Kat shown Winry earlier. A small area with trees surrounding them and a tree swing made by Ed to let her rest when she needed it.

Kat looks around worriedly, "She said something about hearing water, so she went on ahead."

'Silly girl!' Ed grumbles to himself, 'what mess did you get yourself into?' Ed looks back slowly feeling Kat hold onto his hand, blushing at her, he smiles and grips her hand a little releasing the pressure trying to show that he understands. "We'll find her don't worry." Walking on the two make it to the area in which 'Kat' had taken Winry.

Both look around not finding her, Kat breaths rather heavily, 'not yet I'm not done yet…' Kat sits down holding her chest wincing in pain. Ed looks to find Kat kneeling down holding her chest he quickly kneels to her level.

"Kat are you ok?" Ed looks Kat in the face seeing her mental turmoil, and her hand clutching her chest.

"It… It's my chest… it hurts… right where the scare is…" Kat mumbles out.

Ed looks up to Kat worriedly, "What can I do?" Un aware of how close he is to his young friend.

Kat looks at him with sweet, sad eyes, "I… just want… I want you to tell me something Ed."

Ed blinks a little unsure about what it COULD be but still.

(SC)

Winry slowly awakens feeling a terrible pain in the back of her head; looking strait forward she notices that Kat and Ed are sitting alone together, very close to one another. Kat holding her chest in pain it seemed, and Ed fretting over her. Trying to call out she notices that she has something over her mouth to prevent that, not to mention being tied up and well hidden from the world. It seemed as though all she was aloud to do is listen to the two of them talk. Remembering Kat's face, how her voice sounded, it wasn't her, but it wasn't her at the same time, it was just too creepy. Winry tries to listen carefully to what they have to say to one another.

(SC)

"Do you love me?" Kat whispers.

Ed moves a little closer, "What?"

"Do you love me?" Kat looks at him hurt her hand slowly moving away from her chest and to her lap, Ed unconsciously putting his left hand over top Kat's.

Blushing a dark red, Ed looks away not really sure HOW to answer that one, "I… Ugh… I don't really know…"

"You love Winry then?" Kat looks away being rather dramatic about it.

"No! I mean… well…. That is…I care for you both deeply, but thinking about love right now… isn't what I'm really concerned about. I'm worried for Winry, if she's safe, and I'm worried for you, you get terribly chest pains from the metallic plate that was put into your chest to keep your ribs together. Als-"

Ed looks at Kat shocked at her sudden boldness, kissing him right on the lips, the feeling unfamiliar, and exciting. Kat slowly breaks away, 'Five, four, three, two…' Kat mentally smiles as Ed kisses the young girl right back. 'This should send that girl the right message…' Katherine wraps her arms around his neck letting him nibble on her bottom lip his tongue curiously asking for permission for entry, she quickly responds to his request with a quick battle of the tongues.

Winry looks at the two seeing them like that, 'Ed…' Winry looks at the ground, 'But I thought… YOU BIG JERK!'

Ed moves a little closer to her, feeling her back, feeling Kat feel both of his arms as his hands slowly move up her back. Forgetting about the very world around him and only feeling this kiss.

"BROTHER!" Al voice rings out catching them both. Both break awake from one another very shocked, the only one there that wasn't blushing for some reason was 'Kat.'

Katherine moves quickly wrapping Al in large enough vines to over power the young man and drag him to the ground. Grinning at her work she turns to Ed ready to get back to that kiss.

"What was that!" Ed glares at her, though quickly meets the face that he himself had only heard of through Al. "WHO ARE YOU!"

Katherine stands up moving away from the young man having the vines she'd put on him drag him to the ground and tying his legs to the ground as well.

Katherine looks at the young alchemist, walking over to where Winry is reveling her to the world, by simply using her alchemy to move the plants around. Completely shocked Ed looks to Winry then to 'Kat' gnashing his teeth together. "WHO ARE YOU! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?"

Kat walks up to Al and smiles at him, "Hello again Alphonse… miss me?"

Al tries to get away slowly, not wanting to stay close to the young woman.

"YOU GET AWAY FROM HIM NOW!" Ed demands.

Katherine turns to him and sees Roy on the horizon seeing that he's looking in aw of the situation. Katherine sends a speeding vine after Roy fast as a bullet. Two vines wrapping his wrists and spreading his fingers as to not let him snap his little fingers. Katherine walks back seeing that she accidentally hit her cousin in the neck making a small knick. Smiling her twisted smile she shrugs, "Sorry about that, hope you wont be too mad for too long."

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON KATHERINE?" Roy growls out.

"AH someone remembers my name. Kat's such a stupid name, makes me sound like a little kitten defenseless to the world." Kat walks up to Ed caressing his cheek making him look at Winry showing the vine slowly working its way around her neck. "I'm sorry I had to trick you Edward, but you see, Kat really has been wanting your special attention for quite some time. Not the fretful 'are you ok?' Attention but the, 'I love you,' attention. You remember that kind right?" Kat looks at him watching him fume in pure anger. "Oh don't be angry Elric, she would have popped the question eventually… that is, if I hadn't shown up." Kat kneels down behind Ed feeling his chest, "You know she was in many situations like this… being felt by many others, in ways she didn't want to be touched. You weren't there, her cousin wasn't there." Kat whispers into his ear, letting her lips lightly touch it, making the young alchemist blush.

"WE DIDN'T KNOW WHERE SHE WAS!" Ed growls through clenched teeth, trying to set himself free or perform alchemy of some kind.

"Yes of course, she doesn't blame either of you at all! It's just that well… I was the only one there for her, she cried so many times…" Kat grins wickedly, leaning more against Ed feeling down his chest, 'whispering' her next point, "Yes she cried your name many times into the night when he actually pleasured her." Katherine half laughs when feeling Ed shiver at the thought. "Don't like that idea?"

Ed tries to bite her arm, do SOMETHING to get this woman away from him. Fuming twice as much when he hears that cold laugh.

"I wouldn't do that, you'll sooner break your good wrist than get out of there!" Kat points out, her wickedly cold eyes look to Winry, pulling the vine that surrounds the poor girls neck tightening the hold until small droplets of blood seep down the leaves. "So will you chose Winry and loose both, or will you chose Kat and only lose one? I'll let you think about it." Katherine walks over to Roy.

Ed looks to Winry watching the poor girl as she slowly begins to fall unconscious.

Looking at the wound on his neck she smiles at him, picking at the dripping blood smearing it on his face. "I was the one who told her it wouldn't be a good idea to stay with you. I know you've been wondering that for a while, but still, you wouldn't have been able to help with her need for Elric as I have."

Roy glares at the young woman who seems to no longer be his cousin, "If you mean ruining her relationship with Ed and everyone that she knows in central then yes you've done a perfect job." As Roy finished he feels the heated touch of her hand on his cheek leaving a red mark on his face. Seeing the girls back as she walks back over to Edward. Roy half laughs to himself watching the young woman leave, tasting the small twinge of copper in his mouth as a small droplet of blood forms at the corner of his lip.

"Elric what is your choice? Lose both girls or just one and stick with the other?" Kat walks over to Ed looking him strait in the face.

"What do you think?" Ed glares.

"Good boy I knew you'd see it my way…" Kat quickly loosens the hold on everyone slowly moving in to give Ed another 'loving' kiss. After a matter of seconds, Kat opens her eyes in surprise and starts backing away from Ed, startled confused, and "WHY WERE YOU KISSING ME?" Kat looks at him confused.

Ed looks at her like she hadn't just heard all that? "Kat?"

"Yes Kat! Ed… I… I thought you were different than the others and I wasn't just some piece of meat!" Kat glares at her friend confused and hurt, stomping to her feet she walks back to the picnic grounds.

Ed looks at the others seeing that they're all just as confused as he is. Ed gets up and quickly follows her, though first grabbing Winry bringing her along to figure out what's going on. "Kat wait!" Ed speaks up.

"NO! You're just like the others! I knew I should have listen to her! I knew I should have…" Kat runs off faster, only running into Al. "Al please! Tell me you're not like your brother!" Kat looks up to Al tears brimming her still innocent eyes, or at least innocent at the moment.

"Kat we need to talk to you, all of us." Al gets out, the sadness obvious in his voice.

Kat looks at Al confused slightly backing away from him unsure to trust anyone at the moment, "About what?"

"How long have you been hearing this girl?" Roy gets out.

Kat looks to her cousin seeing that he's hurt, "ROY!" Kat quickly tries tending to his wound.

"Kat! We need to talk!" Roy gets out trying to make it sound not as much of a growl than as a strict voice, as he rips her hands away from his neck.

Kat flinches back, nodding, balling her fist and putting them to her lips looking as though she'd been hurt, "Ok… but… what's?"

"Come over here…" Roy leads them to the picnic table. All sitting together waiting to hear what Kat has to say about this 'Katherine.'

Ed looks to Winry, fretting over her, trying to tend to the wounds. Winry clings closely to Ed, not wanting to look at her attacker. Kat looks to Winry hurt, what could have happened, she was going to show her the training area, and then Ed was kissing her. This made no sense; everything was, just too weird.

Having her chin raised Kat looks into Roy's eyes, watching them glare daggers into her own, Kat tries to back away, "Why are you looking at me like that?" Tears brim her eyes confusion obvious one her face.

"Then tell us, tell me! How long have you been talking to this girl?" Roy looks at Kat his voice stoic.

"I…" She pauses for a moment thinking her face still very close to Roy's, "Since…" Kat searching her memory trying to remember where this all started. The night she was captured the things they did, the one hope that the boys wouldn't really listen to their plans. Two weeks that was all it took they said, and she'd be broken. "I…. eehh" Being put into the cell night after night, being beaten, and touched, "I… whe…" her breath becomes erratic, tears stream down her face, that man, he had done such terrible things to her when she ordered him not to, when she hit him, when she begged him not to do it, and all the same he still hurt her. "I… I DON'T KNOW!" Kat holds her head down tears falling to the ground.

Al holds on to her as she backs up into him, Roy and Ed both look to her seeing the pure terror in her eyes. "Kat calm down." Roy tries to get out soothingly.

"I…" Kat looks to them begging them, "I don't want to remember, I don't want it to be there, I want to forget it happened! Please I don't want to talk about it I just want to go on like nothing happened!" Kat turns to Al, "Please Al you know what I'm talking about right? Just go on like nothing happened! Right?" her tears worsen as she waits for his replay.

Al looks at her, if he could he'd look at her with pity and remorse, "I…"

"Right? I mean, She was there, to help me forget, she took my place so I wouldn't have to remember!" Her eye's wide as tears stream down her cheeks in rivers. Her eyes begged him to understand, though to the others it was all to obvious that this was only scarring the boy.

"KAT!" Roy demands her attention seeing that she's scaring Al, he turns her away from the young man in the metal suit and turns her to himself.

"NO I DON'T WANT YOU TO TOUCH ME ANYMORE, YOU LOW LIFE BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU TAKE ME FROM MY ONLY FAMILY THAT I HAVE LEFT!" Kat screams not knowing that it's her very own cousin she's screaming at.

Roy looks at her hurt recoiling his hands, 'What?' Roy grabs her again this time, holding her in a soft embrace, "Kitty Kat please calm down…" His voice put into a forced calm his face didn't show it but at least he sounded calm.

"Roy… I'm sorry…" Kat gets out before submitting fully into uncontrollable sobs, trying to let her tears let her forget what happened, letting her wash away the memory of the beatings and unwanted touches.

Ed sighs, picking up Winry and taking her to the car. "I'm so sorry… I"

"What could have happened to her…" Winry speaks up, out of nowhere, looking to Kat.

"What?" Ed looks at Winry seeing that she's completely fine, a bit shaken but still fine.

"To make her go to such extremes to protect herself, what could they have done to her?" Winry looks to Ed for a possible answer.

Ed looks to the ground not really wanting to think of what could have happened, "I don't know Winry though I think all we can do for her right now is try to support her, and try and get out as much information as possible. It might help her deal with it…"

"But what if… she becomes that other person? With all that information being put through her head, she might just become that very person that we just got a taste of." Winry speaks up shivering at the thought.

Ed thinks about it for a moment, and looks to Winry hugging her tightly; Winry looks to Ed curiously, hugging him back. "Winry… I… I know you just got here, but for your safety… I want you to go home, please, I don't want you to end up like she has. It would hurt me too much, to lose you like that."

Winry thinks about it for a moment, wanting with all her might to say no, but thinking about it for a moment she hugs him back. "Ok…"

"Brother…" Al gets down on his knees looking rather upset about everything that's been going on that after noon.

Ed turns and hugs his little brother, more than understanding at this point, "It's ok. We'll wait here for a bit, until Roy comes over at least, we'll clean up and then leave." Ed gets up going through what had happened earlier, everything seemed so weird, and her out bursts. What DID happened, when she was gone?

(SC)

After they all return to east central Roy decided it would be best to send Winry home as soon as possible, and to get the his apartment ready to have the three over for a couple days, since he already knew she wouldn't want her precious Edward to be too terribly far away. Though it troubled him so much, what she had said, taken her away from the only family she has. Did she mean him, no she couldn't have, uncle and aunty they're still ok, they have to be since they sent him a letter saying that she was on her way, though late it still came.

After saying their good byes to Winry and making it to Roy's apartment Roy picks up Kat bridal style seeing that she's still asleep, or in a battle with her alter ego, either way things wouldn't be much better after she would awaken. Resting the poor girl on his couch Roy walks over to the kitchen. "I don't have a guest room, I'm afraid you boys are either going to need to go home and come back certain times of the week or stay here and sleep on the floor." Roy gets a large bottle out Skyy written on it, it was obvious that it was alcohol. Putting some into a shot glass, Roy downs it quickly.

"We'll stay here." Ed speaks up. "I'm sure we can make some kind of arrangement here. Bring some matrices from our apartments' couches something like that." Ed gets out.

Roy plops into a chair, wanting to just crawl into that whole he had gone into before, and just forget everything. Still he knew he had work, he knew he had his cousin to take care of, her more importantly than his work. Rubbing his forehead with his right thumb and a newly filled shot glass, Roy looks to where his cousin sleeps, seemingly too exhausted from before.

Ed grabs the glass out of Roy's hand glaring at him, "Don't be such a jerk," Ed moves over to Roy's sink and pours out the drink putting away the alcohol.

"HEY! That stuff is expensive! And also very hard to come by!" Roy growls out.

"Yea well, your 'hard to come by' shit worth losing your cousin over, AGAIN!" Ed growls right back.

Roy glares at Ed and walks into his room closing the door behind himself, obviously not wanting to confront that part of himself ever again.

"And he calls me immature…" Ed mutters as he sits his back against the front of the couch seeing that Al has gone to try and talk to the colonel.

The sudden shock of two arms around his neck and shoulders, though shocking enough on their own, but a hot pair of soft lips on the top of his earlobe didn't seem to help Edwards situation much either. "She misses you… She wants your help…" Ed tries to move away though finds his body unable to respond his breath becoming hitched at the feel of someone tending to such a simple part of his body.

"What does she want?" Ed finally whispers out, feeling one of the hands moving slowly down his chest, he finally orders his body to move trying to get out of the fog of shock. He puts his left hand on hers stopping it from feeling his chest. Though removing his ear from her mouth would become an obstacle.

"She wants you to please her, make her forget everything, make her forget me, and just think of you." Katherine whispers. She feels him trying to move and stops him with a terribly grin on her face, "Not here… at your apartment."

Ed looks at her blushing like a mad man; he knows what is being asked of him but still! "I can't…" Ed whispers.

"Why not? Have you not thought of her in your dreams? Thought of her writhing beneath you at your loving car-" The darker woman of the two is quickly silenced as Ed puts hand over her mouth.

Glaring at her though blushing the shad of his red coat, he didn't want to admit anything, but he didn't want to do anything to hurt her more. "Why are you doing this?"

She smiles at him removing the coolness of his hand, and petting his serious face, "I'm here to help her in what she wants, and that is you. I am a result of her so badly wanting to protect her innocence. I am what you could say, what she could have become, and would love to be forgotten."

"Why? She made you… wouldn't you want to over come?" Ed looks at her curiously. Though regrets quickly saying these words, 'Yea that's it Ed give her a reason to take over Kat's body! Baka!'

"Well it would be nice to have control of something, but while she let me have control of herself in that little hell hole, I over heard them talking, and if it is true, then I want to be ride of as soon as possible. They want to use her again, and use her against you and Roy," She smiles at Ed's slightly frightened face, "that my sweet boy would hurt me more than ever, and her to the point of ultimate insanity, you both would be dead and she would be in an insane asylum. So really it's a matter of who should I sacrifice to help me, well she is me and I am her, so, to help her, I will have to get rid of me, and to do that I need you…" She kisses Ed on the cheek lightly. "Get it?"

Blinking away shock, Ed's brows slowly furrow together his face rather curious about the matter, "What would happen if I said no?"

"I just said-"

"No I mean in full detail, what would happen?"

Katherine sighs, "They would wait, till you truly released me, by prying the facts out of this poor girls head of what happened to her, and her poor violated body. Why the scares still hurt, and why her heart no longer wants to ache for another man for the rest of her life. I would surface and do their bidding with out question, even if it meant killing you and Roy an Al and everyone at the office. Then at the realization of what she really did she'd either kill herself, or she'd end up in an insane asylum. Either way, you will have to lose your precious Winry…" Sighing once more she looks down and back to Ed with what could not be mistaken as sympathy "I truly am sorry for that much…" Katherine pets Ed's cheek seeing the terrified look in his eyes, Winry was correct, but to convince Roy of this would be impossible. "Don't worry if you get rid of me and make her happy, all it will do is make him happy."

With that Katherine closes her eyes letting Kat awaken as though awakening from a bad dream. She looks at Ed the looks of fear and pain still on his face, though what she didn't know was that her sanity truly did lie in his hands, and the lives of his brother and everyone else. "Ed… Ed." Kat looks at Ed worriedly. "What's wrong?"

Ed looks her strait in the face seeing the soft gentle girl he knows, there was a third way to do this but even that would be a big no, no from everyone, especially himself. Ed puts up a half smile, a mask to try and hid his inner turmoil though not doing a good job. "Nothing… We're at your cousin's, do… do you want to come over to my place and rest there?"

"Sure, is Al here too?" Kat gets out drowsily, hoping that Ed would be ok.

"Yea… let me just go get him…" Ed gets up breathing heavily, and starts walking back toward Al and Roy's still closed door. 'There has to be another way! Maybe if we put her on medication, or better yet counseling! She wouldn't agree with that… I don't know maybe. This whole thing stinks and I hate it! Maybe Roy will find something… though most likely he'll try his other method and try to just get it out himself.' Ed knocks on Roy's door. "Roy… I think I found a way to help Kat…"

Roy opens his doors looks over the boy, "How?"

"It'll make her forget about what happened and the person, cause she wont have a need for the extra person anymore since everything she'll have wanted will be hers." Ed gets out, trying not to stammer or look uneasy about the matter.

"And HOW are you going to do this, you seem to have forgotten that I asked that." Roy folds his arms.

"I can't say." Ed looks away finding a little speck on the wall extremely interesting.

"Why not! Did she, did that thing! Tell you? That's what it wants! You baka! Can't you tell?" Roy growls as he grips Ed's shirt, pulling him closer, though still not getting eye contact with Ed.

"She said that if we try to get the information out… Kat will become Katherine, and… then she'll go on a killing spree because who ever was left from her kidnappers will have what they want, a tainted state alchemist, that could potentially kill many people before she herself dies." Ed whispers out loud enough for only Roy and Al to hear.

"That's what she wants you to think! She'll remember what happened and deal with it!" Roy growls.

Ed glares at Roy, "AND WHAT IF SHE CAN'T!" Ed barks right back.

"…"

(TBC)

Ed:Blushes:

Trom: Yea interesting chappy ;

Roy:Being restrained to keep from murdering someone:

Al: Well… that was… interesting ;. :Holding Roy to keep him from murdering Trom:

Trom: Mew…

Japanese meanings:

Baka- Idiot, or fool

Dono- Ms. Or Mr. Baisically you think very highly of the person that you say this to such as Kaoru-Dono (Rurouni Kenshin). Though would mostly be addressing someone in an envelope, in Rurouni Kenshin it's like in the late 1800's so of course everyone tries to address one another the most appropriately. If you want to find more definitions go here:w w w . trussel . com / f nih . htm (Hopefully this will work since I put spaces where there shouldn't be. To go to the sight just type that in but with out the spaces ;.

Nii-chan: Older brother

Onii-san: Big brother (Basically trying to be cute, like how nina called Ed and Al her older brothers.) Sorry If I accidentally put sister instead of brother ; I forget sometimes which is which ;.

Onee-san or nee-san: Big sister, like how Sota calls for his elder sister. (Yea it's a little confusing at times ;.)

Ed:Blushes: I know I have blonde hair but COME ON I'M NOT A CHICK!

Trom: It's only because you have long pretty hair that people make that mistake Ed…

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO FEMININE THAT A YOUNG MAN WOULD COME RIGHT TO HIS FACE AND HIT ON HIM LIKE HE WERE A WOMAN!

Trom: I didn't know you were sensitive about that too Ed, man short and girly X3:Grabs some ear plugs. Stuffs them into her ears.:

Ed:Goes off on a tangent:

Comments:

Twilight Star Wolf: I'm sorry I didn't think of that sooner thank you for bringing that to my attention ;. Thank you for showing that to me:D :hugs:

Alchemist-Zantazuken: Hmm…. Well he strikes a couple times, one of them is rather bad… And um… um… yea… :Looks away blushing:

Ed:Hides behind the now calm Roy: This better not be ANYTHING near like your last fic:growls, Roy too gives a questioning look:

Trom:Grins and points to Envy: It's totally his fault! BUT ANYWAY:D!

Dark Angel Alchemist: Awww thank you so much:hugs: it's nice to have such wonderful people stand up for the author :Hugs: I think I'll update just for you:D!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen:

Kat looks to the hallway, lost in why the boys are fighting with one another, remembering the picnic, she looks at the ground her eyes filled with sorrow. 'I'm going to make them hate each other…' She pulls her knees up to her chest resting her chin on her knees, staring at the mattresses listening to the two fight with one another. She'd never really seen Roy angry with anyone but then again he had changed since she last saw him at the little farm she lived on, she had changed.

All that happened to her during her capture seemed like a blur at the moment, a picture that no one wanted to look too deeply into, since it already looked too terrible to begin with. Those months that she stayed there, she could hardly remember anything that really happened to her. She remembers being touched, feeling someone hold her, she'd always hoped that it was Ed or someone she knew trying to hold her in a sweet embrace. It hurt to try and remember their faces, to remember what happened to her.

Holding her head hearing the two become louder and louder. "Stop… please… I…" Kat squeezes her eyes shut trying to remember what happened to her. Remembering on many nights she'd cry out with tears running down her face for Roy to rescue her or Ed to come to her safety. She wanted the pain gone, though the same thought always ran through her mind. If I can protect them with my pain then it would be worth it, but whom was she protecting?

"Please stop fighting!" Kat tries to get out a little louder though only receiving the attention of Al who walks to her side, Ed and Roy still fighting with one another about how to help Kat.

"Kat…" Al kneels down and puts his hand on her back seeing that she's slowly remembering what happened.

"It… wont… it'll never stop…" Kat mutters out, seeing the man who hurt her, beat her lower abdomen where her womb is on her person. She never knew why until she had realized that at one point and time she was pregnant, with the child of a monster. Holding her head closer to her knees, she remembered pretending that it was someone else's till it was too late. She wanted that baby even if it DID belong partly to a monster it was still HER baby.

"What won't stop Kat?" Al gets out worriedly.

"The fighting, the pain… it… just wont stop…." Kat looks through her memory trying to remember what happened, with all her might. Only small flashes go through her mind, of what could have happened. "STOP IT!" She screams out finally getting the attention of both Ed and Roy at once. She looks at the two with tears streaming down her face. "Stop it… stop fighting with one another… Stop fighting over me! I don't want to see it, or hear it anymore!"

"Kat…" Roy gets out.

Kat gets up anger in her eyes, "I don't want to see you fighting over me! I want to forget what happened…"

"I understand Kat, but still it would be better for you to face these problems now rather than-"

"NO! I SAID I WANT TO FORGET THEM! I WANT TO FORGET THAT I WAS HURT, I WANT TO FORGET HER! I WANT IT TO NO LONGER BE THERE!" Kat screams out causing everyone to flinch back. Kat lowers her head her shoulders shacking as salt-water droplets reach the ground. "I want to forget… for the rest of my life… what happened there, I don't want to confront it. I'm grateful to the girl who helped me… She would go for me… and I wouldn't have to know… She's with me though… but I want her to go away, so I can live my life…" Kat falls to her knees, looking at the ground still, while her arms lie dead in her lap, her shoulders still shivering. "I don't want to remember, anything, I want Katherine to go and go with every bad memory that happened at that place." Kat looks up to them smiling with a broken and hurt smile. "Because it happened to her… right?" She blinks at them hoping that they'll agree.

Roy and Ed both look to one another both thinking the same thing. They both look back to Kat with sympathetic eyes.

"Right… I mean it was really her wasn't it?" Kat speaks up once more looking to them worriedly that they'll tell her no.

Al scoots closer to Kat, "Yea, it was her, not you." Ed and Roy look down knowing Al knew the better thing to say.

Kat smiles though her tears still fall down her face, "I feel so sorry for her… she went through so much… for me…"

Ed walks up to Kat kneeling down to look at her, "Kat…" She looks up to him; he smiles at her, wiping away her tears with his white-gloved hands. "I'm sorry for what happened to the both of you. Still the best thing to do is let her go, and move on with your life… right?" Kat looks down sniffling nodding her head. "Then this is a chance to start new again, start with the military again, meet everyone again for the first time. Well I guess you could say that already happened couldn't you?" Ed smiles nervously, though is quickly relieved to see the young woman before him smile.

"Yea… you could say that." Kat speaks up her voice muffled by a stuffy nose.

Ed grabs the tissue given to him by Roy, giving it to Kat, "Just need to not worry about it any more right?"

"Yea…" Kat nods still not wanting to look up using the tissue given to her.

"Come here…" Ed moves closer to her giving her a hug she quickly returns it. Ed pets her hair holding her a little tighter. Getting up and pulling Kat along with him, he lets her go smiling at her. "Feel a little better?"

Kat smiles and nods a little, she looks to her cousin and looks to Ed quickly, he moves to the side letting her walk to him and giving him a hug as well, smiling softly Roy returns her hug rubbing her back. "It's ok Kitty Kat…"

"I was scared…" Kat whimpers.

"I know." Roy whispers, "It's ok now, you're safe."

Ed scratches his head, "I don't know if she'd want to stay with us anymore or not, or do you still want everyone having a slumber party over here?" Ed smiles at Roy's glare.

"I'll be fine with Ed and Al… Al doesn't get that much sleep during the night and Ed will always be there for me during the day." Kat smiles at Roy, looking at her with concern. "Also I have your number so if I need you I can just dial your number and you'll come right over with your car."

"You better believe it!" Roy smiles at her, he looks up to Ed giving him a warning glare.

(SC)

Roy had given them a ride back to Ed and Al's place obviously Roy's first plan wasn't going to work since he can't really force his cousin to stay with him. Also if he hears anything about Ed touching his little cousin he will make sure the boy will be broken. While Kat was trying to remember what had happened, Roy had pointed out that he'd rather have her take medication, take therapy, anything before agreeing with what that 'thing' had put into Ed's head. Though he had a gut feeling that he wouldn't be able to help much after the three would step out of his car and into Ed and Al's apartment building.

Ed and the others walk up to the door, Ed opens the door and waves to Roy before walking in; the three walk into the building and slowly make it for the stairs. Making it there; Ed walks into the apartment and puts his coat away, Al goes to get some food ready while Kat goes to her room and flops onto her bed. Ed looks to Al and quickly walks over to Kat's door.

"Hey Kat you ok?" Ed looks at her still form on the bed worried.

Kat doesn't move, her voice muffled from the covers, "Yea I'm just tired."

Ed smiles and walks into her room "Well then get some rest before dinner then, here let me help you." Ed starts moving her around, and the covers around till the young woman is under her covers and her eyes closed. "I'll wake you when dinner's ready."

"Ok… thanks Ed…" Kat mumbles out curling up in her bed.

Closing the door behind himself, Ed walks over to the couch lounging on it he rubs his temples in irritation. "Al I don't know what I'm going to do…" Ed speaks up his head resting on the armrest.

Al looks at his brother from behind the couch, "Well what's the problem? What was that between you and Colonel Mustang? I didn't hear most of it."

Ed opens his eyes slightly, sighing again, "I talked with Katherine again. She says that if we want to help Kat then we need… actually I need to help her."

"How's that?" Al cocks his head to the side curiously, and rests on his knees.

Ed blushes a dark shade of red, closing his eyes he rests his left hand on his forehead, his bangs slip between his fingers. "I can't really say Al…"

"Why…? I mean you…" Al looks at his brother curiously, "She didn't tell you to…" Al begins Ed only blushes all the more. "Brother you can't! She just got over what happened and is dealing with it you might make her condition worse!" Al whispers fiercely.

"It's the only thing I can do, she's slowly remembering what's happened to her, she might be remembering what's happened to her in her dreams! There's not a lot I can do! Therapy would only want to drive it out, medication would get rid of the other woman, but she wouldn't be happy, drilling it out of her will just send her off. All I can hope to do is make her happy at least for now!" Ed whispers right back with just as much heat.

Al sighs, "Roy wont like this."

"He doesn't already." Ed smiles with a bit of sarcasm.

"Brother?" The younger Elric speaks up worriedly.

"What?" The older Elric rubs his temples with his left groaning out his response.

"What happens if we just leave her alone? I mean not try to do anything? What would happen?" Al speaks up the worry evident in his voice.

"She'd slowly remember, two weeks from now, two years from now it wouldn't matter left unattended and she'll crack. There are people waiting for her, waiting for her to crack, to have their tainted alchemist, not to mention a tainted STATE alchemist." Ed rolls his eyes at the thought. "She has access to a lot of people that some wouldn't believe, if they wanted they could send her to execute the Furher, and no one would be the wiser." Ed looks to his brother with the utmost seriousness, "If she were truly under these people's control, she would be their assassin, and most likely in the end she'd end up killing herself, realizing what she'd done and the guilt on her shoulders, I don't know she might not…" Ed looks away turmoil obvious on his face.

"Brother…" Al sounds rather terrified of the thought of a tainted state alchemist. 'What if such a thing could happen to anyone? Male or female, what if something like that happened to brother, the things that could happen to everyone around us would be phenomenal. A lot of people would be dead…'

"Al what's wrong?" Ed looks up to his brother obviously seeing the turmoil through that suit of armor.

"Eh? Oh, nothing to worry about brother!" Al tries sounding a little chipper; "I'll help you out brother!" Al announces.

Ed smiles, "Thanks Al."

(TBC)

Ed: You perv….

Trom: What! They haven't done anything yet and you're already pointing fingers XP!

Ed: Oh no it's just a known fact you're a pervert.

Trom: Something wrong with that:Grins evily:

Japanese words:

Nii-san/chan :Older brother

Gomen :Sorry

Sodo wa himitsu desu: That is a secret.

Trom: I love it when Xellos says that in Japanese X3!

Ed: You're weird….

Trom: shh!

Comments:

Dark Angel Alchemist: Well I am happy to have witnessed your Amelia moment, I love that series ! Also about the question, well you'll just have to wait and see X3! I know it's mean but it would give too much away to give that secret away. And as Xellos would say: Sodo wa himitsu desu!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen:

A week after the incident with meeting Katherine had caused Al and Ed both to be very careful around Kat, though not so much to make her feel uncomfortable in her surroundings. Though finally Ed had gotten the nerve to ask Kat if she'd like to go steady with him. Which before hand involved a lot of coaching from Al, Risa giving the advice of girls liking roses for the first date, as well for when he asks to go steady; as well as getting a lot of trouble from everyone at work. Hughes still couldn't seem to be able to stop bugging him about how cute their children are going to be. Ed would give him a nasty look reminding him that he had not yet popped the question of marriage.

Ed had been going through a lot of mental turmoil about how to deal with this situation, because obviously, he didn't want Kat to think that it was just some fling to help her feel better. Hearing from many of the ladies at work he'd heard that women hate it when men do them 'favors.' Also he'd have to wait to really see if he really did want to go steady with the girl. He loved Winry no doubt about it, but at the same time he had strong feelings for Kat as well.

Ed waits outside of Roy's office waiting to hear the latest lecture about how he needs to take care of his little baby cousin. Edward had taken him seriously at first but after the tenth time of hearing the same speech, it had gotten a little old. If he had to hear the little speech again he'd have to start treating him like Hughes.

"Come in Full Metal." Comes the dark heavy voice of the colonel, Ed gets up from his spot and walking into Mustang's office.

Ed quickly salutes his higher up and waits for him to do the same, after signing something, Roy salutes Ed and points to the couch, "Sit."

"You wanted to see me sir?" Ed looks warily at his commanding officer, sitting in one of the two couches.

"Yes, I have a mission for you." Roy gets out.

"I see… when do I need to go on leave?" Ed looks curiously.

"Tonight…" Roy looks to his subordinate with deadly serious eyes.

"WHAT? But tonight is-" Ed's rage quickly getting the best of him once more before hearing out his higher up.

"I understand that tonight that you and Kat have an arrangement but still you both are in the military and both of you have a job to do." Roy speaks up stoically organizing some paper work.

Ed punches the couch causing it no harm he turns away from the colonel grumbling to himself.

"Though you'll have an officer going with you." Roy points out.

Roy only seemed to add fuel to the flam in Ed's eyes, "Since WHEN do **I** need any help from anyone else, since I have Al here?"

Roy smiles knowing he'd struck a nerve. "Well he suggested it since he said he would be staying here, checking out the library, things like that." Roy smiles all the more now that he fully has Full Metal's attention. Roy lowers his eyes to the paper work; "He had suggested someone to go with you but if you really feel that wa-"

"Who'd he suggest?" Ed glares knowing this is most likely not going to be good.

"Well he had suggested Flower for the job, but if you really feel that you want your brother there for you…." Roy looks up smiling.

Ed looks at Roy and smiles, "Well I guess just this once Al won't mind too terribly much if I go on a mission with out him. But you better take care of him Colonel!" Ed points accusingly to Roy, who only nods in response.

"Of course." Roy smiles, leaning back in his chair. Getting some paper work he gives it to Ed, "Could you give this to her?"

"Of course!" Ed smiles, saluting his higher up leaving the older man's office. After leaving head quarters, Ed looks over the papers, looking for the reason for this sudden mission. 'Check up, oh fun….' Ed mentally grumbles.

Though the mission seems 'lame' in Ed's eyes he knew all too well what this check up was really for. This was Mustangs way of approving Ed's method to help the poor distraught girl. It seemed like the most desperate way to do it, but that has been his forte for five no six years now, he'd been looking for the philosophizers stone, a way to make it with out using humans. He'd made so many breakthroughs it was so close he knew it would happen! As will this, Kat just needs some help from the man who found the word 'impossible' amusing.

Leaving the office Ed walks back to the apartment, thinking about how Kat's going to take having to go on a mission, scratching his head he sighs as he walks to the apartment. Trying to find a way to tell her and NOT sound excited seemed a little hard.

Finally making it to his door, sighing and opening the door he sees Al and Kat giggling with one another. "Hey guys." Ed smiles halfheartedly.

Kat looks up to Ed, "Hey, I know about the mission, Roy called, he told me that you have papers for me?"

Ed nods feeling a little more at ease now that Roy had done him the favor instead of having to lie through his teeth. Putting down the papers on the counter by the kitchen sink. "Yea… kinda stinks how the military can some how find a way to ruin your fun neh?" Ed smiles a little defeated.

"Well it's no big deal really…" Kat speaks up casually, working on the flowers Ed had given her when he'd first asked; she thought it was so sweet of him.

Thinking about the matter of them alone it worried Ed, she'd told him yes, but was this going to be a lets keep it slow kinda crap?

Kat looks at him seeing his distraught face, she giggles, "I mean when we go on this mission we can have our date." She plays with the flowers a little more before walking up to him. "Just because we're in the military doesn't mean that we can't be bendable to their needs right?"

Ed smiles lightly his face still a bit out of order, which only causes Kat to giggle all the more. She kisses him on the cheek and walks into her bedroom to get ready for their late train. Ed stands there stunned Kat having just kissed him, on the cheek but still. Putting his gloved hand to his cheek feeling the blush on his cheeks.

Ed quickly turns his head to Al hearing him giggle like the little innocent boy he is. "What!" Ed growls.

"Nothing!" Al giggles all the more, "I'll get your things ready brother." Al walks off.

Ed folds his arms, walking after his brother wanting to know what is so terribly funny? "Al come on what's funny? So she kissed me! I mean we ARE going steady now…." Ed thinks about what he'd just said for a moment, putting more of his cloths into his suitcase. The young alchemist knew if he was going to do this he really would have to choose between Winry and Kat. '…I better hurry up and make up my mind, or this'll drive me nuts choosing.'

"Ed!" Kat calls out waiting by the door.

Ed turns around seeing her at the door he finishes putting his things in his suitcase and walks to the door. "Gomen-ne."

"Well we better hurry come on!" Kat grabs Ed's hand pulling him to the train station.

Ed runs after her both waving to Al as they both leave for the train station. "You two have a good time!" Al gets out.

The two making it to the station quickly thanks to Kat and tuning a run to the station a race to the station instead, Ed of course won; he eventually ended up having to pull her hand to make sure she stayed close to him. By the time both made it to the train they were both exhausted.

Roy looks at the two of them obviously wanting to send them off. "And what were you two doing?" Roy looks at them suspiciously.

Ed leans forward holding onto his knees still a little out of breath, Kat giggles looking at Ed and Roy, "Racing…" Kat gets out.

"…" Roy looks at the two of them, finding it so cute how the two are acting. "You have the papers correct?"

"Yea…" Ed gets out standing strait up trying to keep his breath even. Saluting the Colonel, "Yes sir we have the papers, and your orders."

"Very good, Flower I hope you can keep Full Metal out of trouble correct?" Roy looks down his nose at the still exhausted girl she stands strait and salutes her cousin.

"Yes sir!" Kat looks serious for once that evening.

"You'll be taking care of Al correct Colonel?" Ed gets out one last time.

Roy rolls his eyes, "Yes, now stop worrying." Saluting the two he lowers his hand from his head allowing them to do the same. "I expect a full report from the both of you when you return."

"Yes sir!" Both speak up loudly.

"Dismissed." Roy leaves letting the two get on the train. "Ed you take care of her…" Roy gets out before passing him completely. Getting a nod from Ed Roy smiles as he continues on his way.

Both get on the train and while getting settled on the train Kat looks out with window for her cousin seeing that he's disappeared. "Where's Roy?" Kat looks around.

"He probably left, he has a lot to do remember, he's mister important." Ed grumbles knowing that Roy's returning to his former self the only change being the his cousin's around.

"Oh come on Roy's not that bad… Besides if he gives you trouble he has to answer to me remember?" Kat smiles at him. Ed still looks out the window wanting to grumble about how much Roy still sucks. Kat playfully punches Ed in the arm, making him simply move a little, "Come on you have to admit that it's funny."

Ed thinks about it, having the protection of Roy's cousin, no wonder everyone wanted to be close to her then they wouldn't have to feel as much of Roy's wrath. Ed smiles and looks at her, "yea…"

Lifting her legs up Kat looks out the window smiling to herself; her blue uniform fitting her well, her black hair accenting her slightly pale face. Ed smiles at her, "How old are you? Cause you look like you just turned ten." Ed laughs when Kat starts smacking his metallic arm, complaining about how he's so mean. She grumbles a little more when she remembers that his arm is made of metal instead of flesh. Ed snickers and takes a look at her fingers.

Kat still mentally grumbling about Ed's little joke she seems unable to notice the blush in Ed's cheeks. "Sorry…"

Kat looks at him, curiously, "I knew you were teasing… I just forgot about your… arm." Kat suddenly notices how close they are she begins to blush about the same color of Ed's jacket. Slowly pulling her fingers, and more importantly her hand away from Ed, both turning away from one another Kat looking at the walkway, blushing madly still. Ed looks out the window trying to hide his blush.

After a couple hours Kat had finally fallen asleep in her seat, resting her head on the table, Ed smiles at her seeing how innocent she still is, he didn't want her to lose that. He didn't want Winry to lose that either. He knew if Winry stayed with him that she'd lose it, then again everyone does eventually. He knew that this young woman would have to lose it one way or another. Though thinking about it in that way seemed so wrong.

Resting his elbow on the table between them putting his chin in his hand. He slowly pets her hair, thinking about it long and hard, he didn't want to hurt her. Remembering the day he'd found out how hurt he felt when Kat had been truly taken away, he'd stayed at home for three days that being the longest he'd stayed in the same place in that city in the longest time. He felt that some how he was responsible, he wanted to help out so much. Before he'd found out about the other one, he'd really started noticing things about her, things that truly said that he loved her.

Doing this, he'd hoped so much would be one way to keep her to himself, this Kat, not 'Katherine.' That woman frightened him on way too many levels. Looking at it now, really looking at it now, it seemed like such a hard thing because; he didn't want to break her heart. He'd never really felt this way before about anyone; he'd never felt the need to help someone else so much. He'd never felt the need to see her smile so badly. Leaning forward Ed kisses her forehead, smiling and wiping away any wetness left behind.

Ed quickly takes in a breath holding it, hearing her breath in deeply, moving slightly in her sleep. Hearing her breath even out slowly, Ed smiles slightly grateful for this opportunity to be able to move around and spend some time with Kat, even if Al HAD gone behind his back to do so.

Resting his head on the table Ed just looks at her, watching her through the night. Feeling his eyes grow heavy he tries to keep them open one way or another. He'd pulled all-nighters before he wasn't going to be defeated by sleep now. Ed looks at her sleeping form smiling gently, "Kat… I think I really am in love with you…" Ed gets out before submitting to darkness of sleep, his hand sliding down her cheek.

(TBC)

Trom: Isn't that just cute ?

Ed::Grins blushing:

Beautifulblood: Aww I don't think you're a baka! I just call myself that… . ;;; Still yes the hydrogen peroxide just rocks my socks XD!

Blue Flame Alcemist: Thanks so much, yes I'm a perv ; Though if you think about it, it kind of makes sense for such terrible memories what's the best thing to do first? Make really wonderful memories to cover the bad ones up. Though I'm no doctor so I wouldn't really know XD! It just sounds right to someone like myself XD;;;!

Ed: Perv….


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen:

Both awaken at the feel of the train stopping with a sudden jerk, seeing that it's still late, Ed starts going back to sleep. "Ed, how many more stops till we get there?" Kat asks a little groggy.

"Two more…" Ed gets out sounding just as sleepy.

"Oh I see…" Kat yawns out resting her head on the table once more looking at Ed as he quickly falls asleep once more. "Ed…"

"Nnn?" Ed gets out, his eyebrows lift slightly to show that he's still awake slightly just that his eyes refuse to stay open.

"I'm glad we got to go on this mission together." Kat smiles gently at him petting Ed's face, feeling his soft skin.

"MmHnnn…" Ed grabs her hand and gives her fingers a little kiss, and rests their hands on the table between them both, while he falls asleep. Kat rests her head against his falling asleep once more.

(SC)

After the next two stops the sun had slowly come up awakening the two for the morning. Having someone come in asking about what they would like for breakfast. Ordering their food the two quickly eat seeing the next station coming up quickly.

After eating they grab their things and wait for the train to stop, both not really having much recollection of the night before except for flashes. Both thinking nothing of it they just step off the train after it stops. Ed smiles and wraps his arm around Kats shoulder, "Alright the first thing we do is find an inn of some sort." Kat nods as they both walk off to find some sort of place to stay for their mission, Ed happily pays for two rooms. Having a bit of small chat with the clerk. "So is that your girlfriend?" The older woman asks, holding her shall on her shoulders a little closer, smiling at the young man before her.

Ed gives a big toothy grin, "How can yea tell?"

Her smiles widens, as her eyes gently close, "You seem so protective of her, it's very sweet." She finishes glad to hear of their happiness. Nodding he happily takes the keys to their rooms, "Your rooms are joined so you can get to one another easily enough."

"Thank you very much!" Ed gives the older woman a flashy smile and turns to Kat; seeing that she's not paying attention he lightly taps her on the shoulder getting her attention from what ever had caught it in the first place. "This is the key to your room, and our rooms are joined so we can get to one another easily enough if there's trouble."

Kat nods and smiles, "Alright!" Kat takes Ed's left arm, giggling as he blushes. Both walk up to their rooms, which reside on the second floor. Opening the door for her Ed grins at Kat letting her into her own room, he smiles at her as he closes the door forher. Ed then walks over to his own door opening it and walking in. Looking around the place looked cozy enough and a lovely view of the town from a window on the opposite side of the room. After putting his things away in the oak wood dressers Ed slumps onto his queen size bed as the blue comforter snuggles around his body. Kat knocks on the door that joins their rooms, she opens it and pops her head into the room She finds Ed lying on the bed looking at the ceiling then at herself. She smiles at him walks up to him, standing in front of him, "So what do we do first?"

Sitting up Ed sighs remembering that this is still a mission, "Well we're supposed to be serious since we're apart of the military and all. Though I think it was a good idea that you got changed into something besides your uniform before we got off the train, some of these towns don't like the military too much." Ed smiles nervously remembering his first mission away from Central City.

"I see. I guess so too. What should we say when someone asks?" Kat looks curiously.

Ed shrugs his shoulders, "The truth, since there's no real point in hiding it. Though most of the time the people don't mind if I come since a lot of the people like me!" Ed gives her a big dumb grin.

Kat rolls her eyes, and then gets a terrible idea, She grabs his cheeks, and gives him the baby talk, "Well that's because you're such a cute wittle gu-uy!"

Ed glares at her, "DON'T CALL ME WITTLE… er I MEAN LITTLE!"

Kat blinks a couple times and bursts out laughing, that he actually said

'wittle,' Ed grumbles as she grabs her stomach.

Ed position himself to look like a crouching tiger, "Oh yea I'll bet you'll think this is funny too!" Kat barely having the time to stop laughing than merely scream with laughter, as Ed pounces her tickling her, "AH-HA!"

Kat screams again giggling her head off, "Nooooo! No fair!" She rolls her head back laughing with her eyes closed. "I can't believe you said, GAAAAAAAAAH!" Kat wiggles around trying to get away, "NooOOOOOOO!"

"You wont say that to anyone!" Ed demands. "Do you give up?"

"Yes!" Kat giggles getting to her side still giggling. "I give up…" Kat tries to catch her breath for a moment, when she's actually waiting for Ed to drop his guard. Her hands like a striking snakes moves to tickle Ed, "I'm done giving up!" Though to Kat's disappointment Ed is not ticklish.

"You want more eh!" Ed pins her to the ground holding her hand over her head with a terrible grin on his face.

"No fair you're not ticklish!" Kat gets out.

"Too bad! You don't know where it is!" Ed grins moving his left arm to start tickling her once more.

"Nooo! You're mean! I'll find your ticklish spot!" Kat wiggles, though doesn't feel fingers trying to tickle her sensitive armpits. She opens her eyes to see Ed only looking into her own with some form of ultimate piece. Kat looks back curiously, "What?"

"Kat…" Ed blushes madly, "I…" He leans forward slowly brushing his lips against hers feeling the heat of each other's breath on their lips. Letting his grip go of her hands Ed rests his arms on the floor. Leaning closer to her ear so only she can hear his words, "I really do love you…" Kat wraps her arms around his neck, looking into his passionate golden eyes.

The young alchemist leans forward kissing his maidens lips gently, He slowly lifts his head hear Kat whimper out his name. She looks into his eyes moving up to kiss him back, her fingernail lightly scratch the back of his neck. She runs her fingers through his golden locks, though mentally smiles as he does the same with her own raven hair.

Kat's eyes openslightly as she feels his soft tongue beg her for entrance to her heated mouth, she quickly complies letting him search inside her mouth, her own tongue shyly playing with his own, as he encourages her to play a little more.

She slowly moves her right hand to his hair tie removing it letting his hair slip around his face. He breaks the kiss for a moment looking at his hair, giving a playful glare. "Hey…. It's hard for me to braid my hair on my own you know." He teases.

Kat smiles kissing his lips, "Then I'll have to show you how to do it easily…" She slowly moves her left hand underneath his coat pulling on it. Ed kisses her passionately, quickly taking off his jacket and shirt.

"That's fair enough…" Ed finally gets out, as slowly he feels the right side of her body with his human left hand.

Kat slowly feels both of Ed's arms, though she's quickly surprised that he's broken their intimate kiss, looking at her nervously; Kat slowly turns her eyes to his metallic arm quickly understanding his nervousness. She leans forward, "It'll always be with you, but please don't let it ruin you…" Kat whispers into Ed's ear, gently kissing his neck.

Ed looks at her shocked, though quickly holds her in a tight hug, "Kat…" Ed lowers his head to her shoulder just needing a moment. She wraps her arms around his back smiling gentle, happy to be here for him, just as he is for her.

"It seems there are things we both wish we could forget…" Kat holds onto Ed tightly. She smiles feeling him kiss her shoulder, he moves his human hand under the front of her shirt, looking at her for approval, she nods nibbling on her bottom lip. He nibbles and kisses gently on her soft silky neck, lifting her shirt caressing the softness of her belly, feeling the lace of her bra and kneading her right breast through the lace of her bra. "Ed…" Kat moans out as she slowly aches her head back giving him more room to her neck.

"And what are YOU TWO DOING!" Comes an all too familiar voice, though happy and playful at first, quickly changes to utter shocked at the site of the two.

Both look at one another with bulged eyes they both turn their heads towards the familiar voice.

"I knew that Roy said I needed to keep an eye on you two but my good ness how long has THIS been going on?" Hughes grins like a mad man.

Ed looks back to Kat quickly pulling down her shirt sitting up, both blushing the same color of Edwards red jacket.

"I can see why Roy is so protective of his little cousin. I would be too if you acted like this around my relatives." Hughes snickers to himself waiting for them to respond. "Well?"

Ed looks at the floor ashamed of himself. "Well what?" Ed growls at the lieutenant colonel, Kat obviously not seeing the little tent in Ed's pants.

"Well explain yourself Full Metal this will be going in your report." Hughes speaks stoically though his face showed his cool and collective smile.

"Lieutenant Colonel! Don't get angry with Ed! We were just…" Kat blushes.

Ed gets up sighing, knowing what this would bring, he's still an officer of the military, and such actions are looked down upon especially with other officers. "I am willing to take on any punishment that should be given to me, but I will not renounce my feelings for Kat!" Ed glares at Hughes for once feeling truly upset with the man.

Kat looks from one man to the other sitting on her legs worried that Ed might get hurt because of what they had done. Hughes smiles, patting Ed on the shoulder both surprised by how casual the man suddenly has become. "Well I guess this will be your warning… If I SEE you doing this again I will have to remind you of the responsibilities that will be brought upon you two IF you had… let yourselves perform your acts in full." Hughes points out as he starts taking out his picture of his daughter.

Both look at one another smiling nervously, "No that's ok! We won't do it again we promise!" both speak up at the same time.

Putting the picture away Hughes smiles, "Well that's good to hear! I have a room right across the hall so don't think I can't hear you if you try anything!" Hughes leaves the room closing the door behind him.

Ed slumps to the floor, a little overwhelmed with the situation. Both look to one another and begin laughing once more.

(SC)

Spending the after noon together seeing how the town's doing. Ed knew that this is Kat's first mission away from the city, also his chance to help Kat, still sending Hughes after them… it seemed so odd. 'Maybe he really didn't send us here with his blessing… that wouldn't be surprising…'

"Ed!" Kat speaks loudly, shaking his arm a little.

"Neh?"

"Where do you want to go now, we've circled this block about five times now…" Kat teases.

"Eh? G-gomen! I was lost in thought that's all." Ed looks around a bit, "How about over there." Ed points to the close by riverbank. "We could walk by there for a while."

"Ok!" Kat smiles holding onto Ed's arm a little tighter, snuggling close to him. Walking for a couple yards they come up to a weeping willow tree, it's pedals just in bloom. "Oh Ed it's so pretty! You wanna sit under it for a while?"

Ed smiles at her and nods walking her to the willow tree having a great view of the world, plains of grass for miles on end, the riverbank close by making the area perfect.

"You know weeping willows are more well known to be around bodies of water, because they need more water than your average willow tree." Kat looks up to Ed seeing him smiles. "Did you know that?"

"Not really, though I've always wondered why their branches are always so limp." Ed holds one of the ends of a branch looking at the flowers on its stems.

"I guess it's so that it can be more durable when heavy weather comes in, you know a weeping willow is less likely to get knocked over than your everyday willow tree, because of it's flexibility." Kat smiles looking at the tree she speaks so fondly of admiring it.

"You guess?" Ed looks at her in disbelief.

Kat looks to him a little confused, "Yea what about it?"

"I thought you were supposed to be the plant lady you're supposed to know EVERYTHING about plants!" Ed nudges her a little.

Kat unsuccessfully tries to hide her smiles with an angry face, shaking her head. "Well yea I don't know EVERYTHING about plants because there's too many to remember!" Kat nudges Ed right back.

"Ah I see you're using the 'there's too many' excuse! Used much too often!" Ed of course is lying through his teeth.

"I am telling the truth there are like over two billion plants on this planet and I'm supposed to remember them all?" Kat puts her hands on her hips, now pretending to be mad.

"Yes!" His voice drips with sarcasm.

Kat pushes him away playfully, "You're so terrible!" Kat tries to get away, only to have her hips be caught by two manly hands.

"Where do you think you're going!" Ed speaks up playfully, though the tone of his voice being very husky.

Kat suddenly stops her eyes blinking as though she'd seen a ghost. Ed becoming worried crawls around to look at the young woman in the eyes. "Kat?"

Kat looks to him almost frightened to even see that he's there, having a terrible vision of her past.

"Shhh… Shhhh it's ok…" Ed offers his hand obviously forgetting himself before thinking about what she'd gone through. He'd have to remember to not pull her like that again. Kat takes his hand crawling to him shivering terribly.

"It's ok… I'm here… Everything's going to be ok." Ed kisses his little Flower on the head. "I'm sorry I did that… I should have known better than to pull you like that…"

Kat clings closer to Ed, shaking her head, "I can't let this rule my life… I can't let this hurt me so much…"

Ed smiles, "Well like you said… we both have things we want to forget." Kat nods to the statement.

"Ed…"

"Yea?" Looking down at Kat Ed sees her still in a slightly fragile state.

"Did you mean… what you said earlier? To Lieutenant Colonel?" Kat clings closer to Ed holding his red jacket.

Ed smiles and pets his lovely flowers' hair, "Yes. I meant every word."

Smiling Kat snuggling closer to Ed, "Thank you…"

Ed blinks, "For what?"

"Loving me so much!" Kat looks up kissing him on the lips.

Ed smiles wrapping his arms around her waist, "Well I love loving you."

Kat blushes, "And I love loving you." She leans closer to him giving him a full kiss on the lips.

Both hearing a rustle in the bushes, both sigh irritably, "Yes Lieutenant Colonel?" Both speak up.

"Nothing I'm just strolling along, you love birds seem to be determined to be rid of ME." Hughes smiles at them both as he walks up to them from so that they both can see him.

"We were just talking is there something wrong with that?" Ed growls.

Hughes holds up his hands retreating, "Hey I'm just under orders that's all!"

"Well your orders suck!" Ed gets out before Kat covers his mouth.

"Lieutenant Colonel?" Kat speaks up with a slight grin.

"Yes Flower?" Hughes looks happily his best friends cousin.

"Isn't it about that time that you go on a break, you know call your wife, have a chat with your daughter, eat something?" Kat smiles.

Hughes faces pales up slightly looking at his wrist watch seeing that it has already been three minutes past the time that he was supposed to call his beloved wife. "I… erm… Be RIGHT back!"

"Take your time!" Kat smiles watching the man scramble his way out of there.

Ed looks at Kat with respect and amazement, "Hmm hid hoo ho hat." Kat giggles taking her hand off of Ed's mouth, "How'd you know that?"

Kat smiles, "Well you have to kiss me to find out."

Ed smiles giving her a full kiss on the lips, pulling her a little closer to himself, soon forgetting how Kat got them out of their little mess and started concentrating on just her. Venturing through the caverns of her mouth, caressing her curved though still clothed body just seemed so sweet to him. Slowly breaking away from the kiss he whispers in her ear, "You don't have to tell me now."

Kat giggles, "But I wanna tell you…" Kat whispers right back; she kisses his nose, making him blink a little at his nose, which only causes Kat to giggle all the more. "I talked to Risa, I wanted to know how often Hughes talks to his wife, she told me, three times a day once when he first awakens if he's on a trip, or when he arrives at work, wanting to know the he made it safely to work. A second time at lunch just to chat about work and about their daughter of course. The third time is when he's about to leave from work or going to bed when on a mission." Kat smiles at Ed seeing that he obviously hadn't known this information. Kissing his cheek, before she speaks up one last time, "You can thank me later."

Standing up Kat walks over to the riverside watching the water pass on by as fish do their best to swim through it. Ed stands up and walks behind her resting his head on her shoulder, and putting his arms around her waist. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

Ed nods, holding her a little tighter, "It is beautiful, but not as beautiful as you…"

Kat smiles and blushes, "That's sweet of you to say…"

(TBC)

Trom: Behold the fluff!

Al: I didn't know Nii-chan could act like that o.o;;

Trom: Love does strange things to people.

Ed::Hides blushing:

Japanese words:

Nii-chan- Big brother

Gomen- Sorry

Commentary:D:

Dark Angel Alchemist: Aww I'm glad I made your day !

Kagome-Kawaii(Sakura)::Blinks, snickers: I love you! You're so cute X3::Hugs: I love that you love my story !


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen:

(Warning: smutyness in this fic don't like it don't read the part with the smut : :P)

The next two days came and passed uneventful, Ed and Kat had gone to talk to the state military to see how things were running, as well as asking the people around town how the state was treating them. Of course Ed told Kat it was always better to go to the public first since you'll find if the people are unhappy it means there's something wrong with the people watching over the land. Seeing that everything is in order Ed signs the report agreeing that everything is ok with the town and that everyone is happy. Kat does the same as well just to show that she's completed her first mission.

Ed and Kat sit at the weeping willow watching the day pass them by. They'd planed for a picnic that day and since busyness was done Hughes said he'd give them a break for the day and go shopping for souvenirs for his precious little girl and his lovely wife. Kat had brought a book for them to read, wanting Ed to read it to her.

After their reading Ed puts down the book seeing that Kat has closed her eyes and is sleeping soundly. Kissing her head Ed rests his head against the tree drifting into sleep.

(SC)

At East City Al looks through the library seeing if he can find anything new on the philosophers' stone. Hearing the padding of leather shoes on the floor Al puts the book down turning to see the Colonel, "Hello sir!" Al sounds happy to see the man, he'd been coming in to check on Al every day at his lunch break to see how he was doing.

"Hello Al, how's the research going?" Roy sits in a chair close by pulling out some lunch in which he probably shouldn't have brought in but all the same it was there. Taking it out and beginning to eat his food.

"A little tough… since well it seems that no one has the same research like Dr. Marcho had." Al sounds a bit disappointed in his lack of findings.

"That's too bad…" Roy speaks up through his sandwich.

Al nods slowly, "I guess we'll have to keep looking." Al sounds a little chipper about his work, and continues on his mission.

(SC)

Ed slowly awakens seeing the sun still high in the sky, it probably hadn't been more than thirty minutes that he'd slept. He looks down seeing Kat's still peaceful face. He kisses her cheek the best he can, whispering into her ear. "It's time to awaken little flower."

Kat slowly awakens stretching a little smiling at seeing Ed's face. "Hey… Did I miss the book?"

"Not really." Ed smiles petting the girls hair, he couldn't help himself at how comfortable he felt around this young woman, he hadn't felt this comfortable since before his mother died, and Al was still in flesh and bones. Kissing her shoulder he encourages her to get up so he can feel some of his limbs once more.

Kat gets up stretching once more, she sees him stand up stretching himself. "We'd better get going back." Kat points out. "Besides I think it's just about time Hughes goes to check on his wife for the next thirty minutes."

They both quickly put their things together walking back to the inn smiling at the old clerk woman, her hair white and her smile soft, she waves to them, reminding them not to make so much noise or she might have to call for their friend again. Both giggle shaking their head at the memory of their first day and finding Hughes in Ed's door. "We promise we won't be noisy, sorry for the trouble." Ed speaks up waving his hand.

After walking up to their rooms putting their things away for the day, Kat giggles and tugs on the bottom of Ed's coat. Looking back to see his beloved flower he smiles at her wondering what in the world she could be thinking. "Come here." The look of excitement on her face, Ed complies walking into her room.

"What do you think you're doing you sly Kat you." Ed obviously teasing her as he unconsciously closes the door to her room from his.

Kat pouts her lips to the side of her face. "Well if you're going to tease me then I guess nothing!" Kat turns around obviously teasing him right back.

"Aww come on now, I was only joking." Ed wraps his arms around her shoulders, giving her a light hug.

Kat turns around wrapping her arms around his neck to feel his golden locks, making him wrap his own arms around her waist. "I was thinking about how you haven't tried to kiss me in the past couple days."

Ed grins knowing all too well where this is going, "Oh so you like those kisses eh?"

Kat grins closing the space between their noses, "Your kisses are the only kisses that I like."

"Well I'm glad," He pulls her closer to himself, lightly brushes his lips against hers. "Because I love kissing your lips."

Kat blushes, "You just say that just to watch me blush." Kat teases.

"Heh, if that were the reason I wouldn't want to kiss your lips so badly." Ed smiles pressing his lips on hers fully, his metallic arm 'feeling' the fabric of her light long sleeve purple shirt at the small of her back, his left hand cupping her cheek as he begs her to open her mouth for him.

Kat quickly pulls on his coat and shirt trying to get them off of him, as well as giving him access to her mouth, she'd quickly learned how fun fighting over who could travel who's mouth first was more fun than the traveling itself.

(Let the smut begin!)

Ed quickly takes off his coat and black shirt, holding her tighter to himself, his left gloved hand sneaks under her shirt pulling it off, returning to their kiss. Cupping her right breast he kneads it through her bra. Mentally grinning at the little noises she begins to make from his actions. He breaks the kiss only to leave trails of slow gentle kisses across her jaw line and down her neck. Ed mentally grins to himself about how perfectly his lovers' breast fits into his hand.

Kat runs her fingers through Ed's hair quickly taking out the tie letting his hair flow, Ed takes out her hair tie as well. Both look at one another for a moment, Ed's left hand leaves the young woman's breast and moves to cup her soft sweet gentle face. "I truly do love you. We don't have to do anything you don't want to." Ed kisses her forehead gently.

Kat smiles kissing his nose a bit out of breath from his previous actions. "I love you too, and I want all of you to myself Edward Elric."

Ed smiles, hearing his full name being said huskily only seemed to only make him ache all the more for her. He pulls off his black tank top tossing it to the floor. Cupping her cheeks with both his hands he leans forward to kiss her lightly on the lips. Though slowly moves his right arm to hold her closer to himself, begging to feel her skin against his own.

She shivers lightly at the feel of cold steal on her back, causing her to jump closer to Ed.

He breaks the kiss, feeling the sudden action; he looks around for his jacket or something to cover it only to be stopped by his beloved flower holding his right hand. She takes off his white glove ignoring his protests; she rests her cheek into his metallic hand lovingly kissing it. "You surprised me that's all." Kat smiles at him leaning forward kissing his lips, moving his metallic arm to her left breast, letting him feel her still covered flesh. She moves her own left hand caressing his well-built yet so lovingly soft chest. She feels the scars that had formed over time on his chest; they seemed so similar to those scars that had formed on her own flesh.

Ed returns to kissing her neck, feeling her breast, even if there was no feeling in the auto-mail, he still had a hand, and this made him happy that she was more grateful for it than he at many points in his life. He notices that he's no long touching fabric in his metallic fingers; she'd taken off her bra. Blushing, Ed removes his right hand from her breast moving it to caress her back, his left hand quickly snakes up her body caressing and kneading her breast and nipple, oh the feel of her flesh so soft like cream but smooth like porcelain.

Leading her to the bed, Ed gently rests her back to the bed, holding her like precious cargo that could easily break. Looking into her eyes, he could only think of one thing, 'could this really be love? All these feelings I hold for her, how I feel about her, I don't want this feeling to ever go away!' He holds her close to himself.

Kat sighs happily feeling her lover nibble on her skin, she slowly snakes her hands to his shoulders feeling his taught muscles, and sun kissed skin.

Ed's left hand slowly ventures to the hem of Kat's blue jeans, looking at her, with his own still innocent eyes, he didn't even know he still had. Kat nibbles on her bottom lip smiling at Ed nodding slowly. He unzips her pants, Kat quickly helping him in getting off the bothersome piece of clothing. As well as her white panties, Ed looks at her, smiling gently at her, "I never knew someone could be so beautiful."

Kat smiles and blushes, "Ed…" A slight hint of disbelief in her voice.

"I mean it, I don't want to hear other wise, and I refuse to believe that there's anyone more beautiful than you." Ed leans closer to her, being completely serious.

"Ed…" She smiles hugging him, she'd never thought that someone would think of her in such a way especially after what had happened. Kat quickly blushes feeling Ed's aching erection against his pants. 'It must be true what he said!' Kats blush darkens in color at the sure though of her lover needing her in so many ways, though wonderful they all were, she still couldn't help the heat that filled her cheeks.

Ed kicks off his boots kissing her shoulder once more as his left hand makes a mental memory of his beloved. Her flat belly, the fullness of her breasts, the smoothness of her skin seemed beyond him. Though to his shock he does find one thing that does cause her to moan, loudest so far, for him. A small little button between the petals of her womanhood, rubbing it slowly only causes her to whimper in turn he moves his fingers a little faster making his beloved beneath him writhe underneath his touch. He kisses her left breast, caressing her body with his metallic hand, grateful that his auto-mail had become warmer over the period of time.

Kat rolls her head to the side, the feeling of Ed's finger on her woman hood and rubbing it so quickly seemed so delightfully good, it was more than worth moaning about, running her fingers through his golden locks she slowly rolls her head back feeling her first orgasm. "Ed…" Her body slowly aches towards her lover as she reaches her climax. "ED!" She clings to him as he slows down.

Letting her rest for a moment he does his best to ignore the painful throb in his pants. Kat smiles at Ed and looks down to see he still has his pants on. "So are you going to be the only one who gets to see a gorgeous body?" Kat smiles while tugging at his pants.

Ed blushes a bit ashamed of his own body showing his terrible sins. "Kat…"

Ed is quickly silenced by a loving kiss, "I don't want to hear you say anything about you not being the most handsome man I've ever seen, I wont let anyone say other wise."

Ed looks at her smiling lightly, he had taken his shirt off, and his own words WERE just used against him, and the whole bit about equal exchange. He sits up on his knees unbuckles himself and finds Kats excited hands on his pants faster than a snake strike. 'You'd think the lady was opening a present.' Ed thinks to himself though thinks a little deeper into the thought which quickly causes him to blush all the more.

Kat blushes at the almost naked body, his pants down to his knees as he sits on his legs, though neither cared that they both still had their white gloves on. Ed waits for her to say something, she looks to him blushing at his size, and just how beautiful he was. He knew she'd fear this and also she might not think him worthy of her, and that would be a tragedy with in itself. Kat smiles and leans closer to Ed feeling his erection against her stomach as she sits in his lap, her fingers shyly caress him receiving a light shiver from her lover as he watches her. She kisses his lips, knowing that this would be healing for them both.

"You're better than perfect." Kat gets out from their breath-taking kiss. Ed smiles and lowers her to the bed once more. He quickly takes off his pants completely so they couldn't get in the way. Kat guides Ed to her woman hood knowing he's rather new at this. She kisses his lips feeling him slowly enter her; she wraps her arms around his neck waiting for him to begin. Her legs on either side of his hips, kissing his neck as he moves himself further into her body slowly as to not make any mistakes or hurt her.

Ed moves inside of her until he reaches his hilt. Leaning his body closer to hers he kisses her neck, slowly rocking his hips, mentally grinning at all the noises she makes as he makes love to her. Slowly speeding up Ed finds his breath staggered, as he groans at the feel of the young woman beneath him. "Kat…" it almost seemed that he'd lustfully growled out her name. He lowers his head his right hand digs into the bed for support and his left holding her hip to help guide himself as he continues his fast rhythm.

Kat holds onto her lover, leaning her head against the crook of his neck, moaning all the louder. "Ed… Ooooh… yes…."

Kat leans closer to Ed her hips moving with his own gentle rhythm, slowly feeling herself tighten around him. Both speeding up the pace as they feel each other at their peeks. Ed sits on his legs holding his beloved's hips with his right hand and his left hand holding her lower back, lifting her lower body into the air, the sweat rolls down his face as he groans out his pleasures. His beloved rolls her head back gripping what ever she can of the bed feeling herself about to peek. "Ooooh Kat…" Ed lifts up Kat to have her rest in his lap both looking into each others eyes lustful for one another, Ed quickly speeds up the pace, as Kat helps him lifting herself up and down against him, her head resting against his shoulder.

"ED!" Kat yells, gripping his shoulders tight, her forehead digging into his shoulder.

"KAT!" Ed groans out holding his lover closer as he fills her with his seed, his head leaning back breathing heavily. Both stay this way for a few moments breathing heavily from their lovemaking.

(End of the Smut :D!)

Both look at one another tired though pleased and satisfied, both breathing heavily from their love making, they smile at one another kissing each other on the lips .Ed lowers them to lie back down on the bed, Ed pulls himself out of her slowly resting his head on her bust. He reaches for the covers, covering them both up. He smiles snuggling close to her body. "I love you Katherine."

Kat smiles playing with his hair looking down at him for a moment and then back up to the ceiling, "I love you too Edward."

(SC)

Mustang looks at his paper work then suddenly to the door, feeling a terribly chill go down his spin. 'What was that about?' Blinking for a moment he looks around one more time to see if a window's open or anything, though shrugs it off. He returns to his work, trying his best to ignore it.

(SC)

Ed looks up to Kat, moving to the side, she moves with him to look at his face, he runs the back of his left hand down her cheek. "Kat… Would you want to marry me?" Even though he smiles at her, his eyes show is seriousness.

Kat looks a little shocked "Marry? Right now?"

Ed blinks a little shocked be HER words, He lightly blushes smiling nervously, "Not RIGHT now, but you know when we get older, would you want to marry me?"

Kat smiles brightly, nodding snuggling closer to Ed, "Of couse!" Smiling he wraps his left arm around her, they both snuggle a little closer to one another as they slowly drift off to sleep.

(SC)

Ed awakens slowly his mind a slight blank of where he is or what has happened. Blinking his eyes a couple times he remembers the events from before, smiling at the young woman lying next to him. Getting his left arm free he gently pets her right cheek feeling how soft her skin is. Just looking at her smiling at himself, feeling a great amount of happiness and peace around this young woman seemed so wonderful he could be tempted to just get lose himself in it. He kisses her forehead though quickly pauses hearing her take in a large amount of air and snuggling closer to him, he smiles seeing that she's only sighing in her sleep. "My beloved flower." He whispers, 'You could make a guy believe in god again.'

"Ed…" Kat mumbles out, snuggling closer to him, Ed smiles holding her closer to himself, "How long have we been sleeping?"

Ed looks nervously around, knowing now that she really IS awake. Looking around he gets his pocket watch looking at it, "Mmmmm… about… an hour and a half."

"I see… Well," Kat opens her eyes slowly smiling at Ed, "Maybe we should get something on and report to Hughes before he sends out a search team for us."

Ed blinks for a moment, and snickers, "Yea we should." Ed gets out of the bed and starts looking for his clothes, still trying to cover himself.

Kat moves to his back, straddling his back, holding him close to herself, "I don't get to see you?" She teases, feeling his lower stomach.

Ed smiles and pats her right hand with his left. "I don't think you'd really want to… I'm not exactly pretty." He looks at his left leg, and right arm.

"Not this again!" Kat nibbles on Ed's metallic shoulder. "I don't want to hear that." Kat runs her hand down the left side of his chest, stopping at his heart. "Ed… You're beautiful to me and that's all that matters. It's like how I'm beautiful to you, and how you wont let anyone say otherwise. Well I won't let you say otherwise about yourself, especially around me!" She smacks his stomach playfully.

Ed winces at the smack and quickly turns to her, pinning her to the bed, having put his boxers on while she had been talking. "That hurt you know." He growls.

Kat grins' widely, "What are you going to do about it?"

"This!" The young man quickly goes for her sweet spot of supreme tickling!

"GAHH! NOOOO! ED NO FAIR!" Kat starts smacking his metallic and flesh arms. "EDWARD! NO FAIR!"

"What's going on in here!" A oh-so-familiar voice calls out.

"NOTHING!" Both get out quickly.

"Ed's tickling me!" Kat gets out. Ed glares at her throwing her clothes at her, as he quickly puts on his own.

"Well there's not much I can do about that Flower, All I can say is try calling him something mean like your cousin does." Hughes gets out from the other side of the door.

Ed glares at her showing his ultimate hate for how Roy treats him. Kat giggles and hugs him, "I would never do that to my Eddy-poo."

'Eddy-poo?' Ed gives her a questioning look she only winks at him.

"Are you really going to call him that around work?" Hughes gets out while giggling on the other side of the door.

"No, he's my handsome prince, here to save me when I'm in need." Kat smiles at Ed speaking only loud enough for him to hear, smiling even brighter when she sees him blush.

"May I come in?" Hughes asks kindly.

Both are dressed enough to where they're covered, Ed sighs and walks up to the door opening it so Hughes can come in, Kat still on her bed, smiling at the lieutenant Colonel.

"So what have you two been doing for the past two hours?" Hughes looks at them both.

"Just hanging out," Ed speaks up still only having his black tank on, his boots still un-strapped, though thankfully has his leather pants on, feeling a little nervous hoping that Hughes didn't notice.

Hughes looks around, "Mmmhmmm…" Turning for the door he speaks up, "Ed, may I speak with you for a moment."

"Why?" Both speak up.

Hughes looks at them both for a moment, "Just to talk, nothing really important." Hughes smiles at them both.

"Then I can come too right?" Kat points out, giving her best sweet and innocent smile.

"No not right now." Hughes speaks up and walks out of the room Ed looking as if he's going to the chopping block.

Kat sighs getting the rest of her things and Ed's, gathering them and putting them on the bed. She finds his pocket watch and puts it on his coat, after she folds it. Making her bed she awaits to hear what Hughes absolutely needed to talk to Ed about, and alone for that matter.

(SC)

Hughes closes the door behind Ed, "Sit anywhere you want Ed," Hughes grabs a chair and sits in it, waiting for Ed to sit, finding that the young man sits on the bed he begins. "Ed I'd like to know the truth, I wont tell Roy, but did you and Kat…" Hughes leaves his sentence unfinished hoping that Ed would finish it.

"What? Did Kat and I what?" Ed glares at Hughes while playing dumb.

"Did you two have sex?" Hughes sighs. "Just by looking at you I can tell that you must have had quite a bit of clothes off for it to be too hot in the room, and it's not even that warm here. Shoes undone, your black shirt and red jacket discarded on the floor, seemed a little odd Ed." Hughes looks utterly serious.

Ed feels the heat and the weight of what happened weigh on his shoulders. "You won't tell Roy will you?" Ed looks completely serious as well. Hughes shakes his head, Full Metal sighs looking at the ground, "Yea, we… did…" Ed blushes madly.

Hughes nods, "Well that's what we need to talk about young man." Mentally flinching hating it when the older guys treat him like a kid he IS 17 now. "I know that you think you know everything now that you're close to being eighteen and that's a big thing, you're no longer considered a minor and that makes you an adult. Still making bad decisions like that still show how much you need to grow."

Ed growls at the word 'grow.' "I'm old enough to know what I'm doing!"

"Oh? So what are you going to do if you find that, that young woman in the other room is pregnant? How will you support her? How will you tell Roy? He wasn't really for you two staying alone you know." Hughes finishes.

Ed grumbles Hughes' presence the ultimate proof that Mustang doesn't trust him with his little cousin. "I would try to support her in every way I could."

"What about your little brother?" Hughes gets out.

"What do you mean what about Al?" Ed glares at Hughes.

"How will you get him back to his normal body when YOU have a wife and a child to provide for? Would you stop and discard him?"

"NEVER! HE AND I ARE ALL WE HAVE!" Ed growls.

"Don't you mean you're all he has, don't you have someone else to give your love to as well?" Hughes sighs seeing Ed's mental frustration.

"Kat… I made a promise to her that, after I help Al… I'd…" Ed blushes a little still frustrated.

"Marry her? Then what would you do about your little brother? Where would he live? Married couples are happier when siblings and friends aren't always living in the same place. So where would he go?" Hughes points out, "Home maybe?"

'But we don't have a home anymore…' Ed mentally beats himself trying to figure this all out.

"Or would he join the military as well?" Hughes speaks up.

"NO! I will NOT have Al joining the state military!" Ed growls.

Hughes sighs, "Then what? You say you're old enough to take care of all of this, but you're still too young to understand everything."

"I said I'd wait a couple years! I mean that as well! I'll get something figured out!" Ed growls.

"What if you can't? What if you really do have to resort to having Al join the military? He's the same age as Kat." Hughes points out. "These kind of things are a lot harder than you make them seem. Taking care of a daughter and a wife, is not easy, it takes work dedication and sacrifice." Hughes sighs looking out the window seeing the rain falling and the lightening striking.

"I do what I do because I love them, I love them both so damn much, it hurts sometimes Ed. The thought of one-day not being able to go home to the woman of my dreams terrifies me. To no longer see the face of my little girl breaks my heart." Hughes stands up and heads for the door, "So just make sure you truly want this Full Metal, don't make a decision that you'll regret." Hughes opens the door for Ed. "Make sure she's worth it."

Ed gets up and walks out of Hughes room and stands in the hall for a moment, looking at their door. Hearing the door close behind himself he walks into Kat's room. He sees that she's not in it he grabs his pocket watch seeing the bed made and his things folded. Putting them on he walks out the door and walks down the stairs and out the door. 'I need time to think…'

Feeling the wet droplets hit him he ignores them and keeps walking.

Kat walks back upstairs looking around she listens to hear no one talking in Hughes room, she knocks on the door, "Mae's-san?"

Opening the door Hughes smiles at the young woman, "Yes Katherine?"

"Do you know where Ed is?" Kat looks around.

"He was in the hall the last I saw of him." Hughes says looking at his paper work.

"I see, thank you." Kat watches the door close in front of herself and walks into her own room, she sees that his things are gone. 'I hope he's alright…' she puts on her military uniform and runs down stairs and out the door, "ED!" She yells out, looking around for him. 'What's he doing out in the rain?'

(TBC)

Trom::Totally shot for being a perv: XP!

Ed::blushes: I can't believe you wrote that….

Roy::Holds the smocking gun: Do it again and you'll be toast.

Japanese words:

-san: A way to show someone you respect them.

Gomen: Sorry

I don't think there are that many in this chapter o.o;;

Comments:

Dark Angel Alchemist: Thanks also how to make the little ¬.¬ face is just hold down alt then punch in this code 0172 that makes this ¬ then press period, then do the same sequence and you've made it :D! Also Yay for updating :D!

Sakura: Smiles I couldn't help myself there had to be one chapter of lemony goodness X3! Also I got the second game as well with a bonus of the first two episodes of the second season of FMA X3! Yay! Though the game was surprisingly shorter than I thought it would have been ;.

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?

Trom: Sighs not you! I'm talking about the game. Anyway it was fun and I really liked the movie sequences. I really loved the one where Ed and Al are running through the halls of Lior and Al speaks up "Not that way brother!" Ed stops and turns smacking his face into Al XD!

Ed::Holds his nose: That hurt you know…

Trom: Aww Ed needs a hug::Hugs: X3!

Kagome-Aeris: Thanks so much! Here's the next chappy! Also I hope you didn't mind the smut. I just can't help myself sometimes you know ;.

Ed: Yea right… you can restrain yourself you just refuse.

Trom::Points at Ed: Like you refuse to restrain yourself when someone calls you short::Grins:

Ed::Growls: I…. You… I'm NOT short… :Stomps off growling and yelling every now and then:


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen:

Kat runs in the rain looking for Ed, and having heard some of the things they had talked about she was more than obviously worried for him. Not that she really knew what to do about a lot of those things still she could talk to him about it. If they were going to share everything with one another than she wanted to share his pain, and his worry and his troubles with him. She would never want him to feel as alone as she once did.

(SC)

Ed walks to the willow tree seeing two shadows in the distance, Ed mentally knew the written down reason why Hughes was there to watch them. Since Scar is still on the loose the military was definitely taking more precaution in watching over their state alchemists. Still that wasn't Roy's reason, no he sent him here on a babysitting job, not trusting either himself or the woman the Kat could have become. Ed blinks at the two in the distance, who would be here in the rain, 'right that's a question I should be asking myself…' Ed grumbles. Walking closer to the weeping willow he soon finds the person that his mind has been mauling over for the past thirty minutes. 'Kat?' Though the other figure seemed unclear to him.

Running past the willow tree he soon finds the light that he needed, a strike of lightening at his back only to show an absolute terror he'd never want to see. A monster that Ed would never want Kat to meet, time itself froze for seconds while he could still have light.

Seeing that tattooed arm move for her head he runs to her, "KAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

Running up to the two Ed slides in the mud guarding his beloved flower and himself, he shifts his metallic arm into place where Kat's head would have been. Seeing the red lightening flash, his metallic arm only receives a dent. Ed glares at Scar gritting his teeth, he looks back to see Kat there, 'how'd she get here?' looking back to Scar he glares at him with pure anger. "Leave her out of this!"

"She's a state alchemist, new but still a state alchemist!" Scar speaks up calmly.

"KAT RUN!" Ed yells out. "Take me! And leave her out of this!"

"That can not be a possibility…" Scar speaks up.

"KAT RUN!" Ed growls, knowing that Kat is still behind him.

"Oh but Chibi-chan I can't do that…" Comes a terrible whisper into his ear. Pure terror fills the young man's eyes, slowly moving his head to look at whom he really IS 'protecting.'

(SC)

Kat runs around trying to find Ed her hair a terrible mess of wet locks. "ED! ED PLEASE ANSWER ME!"

"He's not around here…" Comes a calm collected feminine voice.

Kat turns around ready to attack. "Who are you!"

"Me? I'm no one, though you seem to be looking for your precious Ed?" She smiles.

Kat tries her hardest to figure out where she's seen this woman before. "Yes…"

"Well, then we can take you to him…" The young woman smiles at Kat, and an extremely fat man standing next to her gives a terrible grin.

"I'll be alright, I can look for him on my own…" Kat walks past them and starts looking the other direction hoping to find him close to the Inn again.

"We can't let you leave yet." Comes the woman's voice again, the fat man grabbing Kat's wrist gripping it tightly.

Kat tries to pull her arm from the extremely large man, the terrible grin still on his face. "Let go!" Kat pulls harder. "Please! Let go!" Kat pulls a little harder.

"He wont listen to you my good dear." The dark haired woman smiles at Kat holding her chin. "Yes I think you're ready to see him now…"

Kat rips her face away from the woman's hands, "STAY AWAY FROM ME! NOW I'M BEING NICE OK!" Kat growls, putting her free hand into her pocket of tree seeds.

"Too bad!" Comes the fat man's grungy voice, "I want to eat her!"

"Not now Gluttony…" Lust speaks up.

Kat glares at them both, she quickly moves around putting the man's hands between her legs kicking them both causing Lust to hit the ground with a broken jaw and Gluttony to step back with a broken nose, both bleeding terribly.

Gluttony lets go of her hand holding his nose in pain, "Owie! Owie! You hurt my nose! That's mean!" He opens his mouth widely with his hand out ready to grab her.

Kat puts the seed into her mouth holding it there, she slams her hands onto the ground causing huge vines to sprout from the ground, extremely grateful to have remembered her special gloves, pushing her into the air, flipping toward Gluttony throwing her tree seed into his mouth, he quickly swallows it grinning at her. "Tasty!"

Kat lands behind him slamming her hands onto his backr causing the seed to grow about one hundred years older with in sixty seconds causing the overly fat man to practically explode.

Seeing that Lust is still getting up Kat slams her foot on the woman's chest glaring at her with her gun pointed at her, "You want to end up like your little friend?"

Lust glares at Kat moving her eyes to Gluttony seemingly shocked at her companions state. The main branches of the tree coming out of his mouth, causing his mouth to be ripped open, and the trunk making it to the ground making a certain hold at his bottom much too large for any person's good. The roots deep in the ground as the tree slowly seep up the water around it and the blood as well. Looking at the girl on top of her she grins.

"He'll be out of that within the hour." Lust grins, "Nice trick though." Lust moves quickly stabbing the girl in her left side of her stomach, avoiding any critical organs, though the smirk on Lusts face being a direct reaction to the pain filled face on Kat's. Kat grits her teeth glaring at the woman.

Kat drops her gun, slamming her hands on the woman's chest causing massive vines to bursts through her chest and through out her body. "Try getting out of that you bitch…"

Kat stands up, holding her side, picking up her gun and runs for the Inn, 'Ed please be ok!' Though unbeknownst to her, holding her side in vain blood seeps through her finger to the ground leaving a trail of blood behind her.

(SC)

Ed moans out in pain as the only two spikes that can make it out of his right chest cavity, finding that the same spikes attack Scar right through his left chest cavity. Feeling the blood rises in his throat, coughing up some on his own. 'Kat…'

"That's right chibi-chan, give in to me…" Envy whispers into Ed's ear.

"No!" Ed moans out, watching Scar run off trying to save his own skin. Ed's eyes widen all the more as he feels Envy move the two spikes around in his lungs and muscles. Feeling things ripping that shouldn't. The feel of cold fingers on his flesh pulling him closer to Envy he knew if he didn't do something that it would be his doom, Ed tries his best to move his arms to perform alchemy only to feel the terrible pain of the spikes with in his body.

"Now, my chibi-cha-" Envy stops falling back onto the ground, removing the spikes from Ed's back.

Wobbling in place for a moment feeling the blood rush into his lung even faster he falls to his knees then flat on his face. Ed looks around dazed and confused. Hearing his name being called, by a female. "Kat…" Ed looks around watching lighting rip through the sky once more, everything slowly turning dark.

"ED!" Kat runs up to Ed and pulls him away from the man that had been attacking her beloved. "ED! PLEASE! WAKE UP!"

Ed looks at Kat's tear filled eyes, remembering what had happened, how Envy made himself look like Kat. "Envy you're such a sick bastard!" Ed pushes Kat away and quickly stands up transmuting his arm into its short sword form ready to attack his 'enemy.'

Kat stands up slowly "Ed…" She looks at Ed seeing that he can't really see her, but someone else. "It's me… It's Kitty-Kat…" Ed keeps his short sword still pointed at her in disbelief. Kat sniffles trying to find a way to make him understand, "Ed it's me!" Though saying this only seemed to make Ed angrier, tears slowly falls down her cheeks as she tries to think of a way to make him understand. Kat opens her eyes she punches the short sword up, running forward and hugs Ed, receiving a scratch on her left cheek from his weapon, "IT'S ME! IT'S YOUR BELOVED FLOWER!" Kat screams at Ed begging anyone that could help for him to hear her.

Ed blinks looking down at Kat a little lost, "My… beloved… flower…?" His eyes feeling terribly heavy, he slumps against her doing what he can to just stay awake, "Fl…ower?"

"Yes!Yes It's me! It's your beloved flower, Roy-roy's little Kitty Kat… Ed please look at me!" Kat becomes frantic seeing that he's slipping further and further away from her. "ED! Please come on wake up! Look at me! Come on, don't do this! We're going to get married! You're going to get Al's body back! ED PLEASE!"

Envy stands up holding the side of his head in distaste. "That hurt you know."

Kat looks at Envy seeing the same man that had kidnapped her, She does her best to move away from him, "Ed wake up! PLEASE! IT'S HIM! IT'S THE GUY! HE ED PLEASE!"

Ed slowly awakens his eyes not sure what she's talking about. "Kat what did he do?"

"HE'S THE ONE THAT HURT ME!" Kat nearly screams backing up into the willow tree, her eyes in a terrible panic.

Ed's eyes become fully open, now seeing one of the people that HAD hurt his precious flower. "YOU BASTARD!" Ed sticks his knife into the ground coughing up blood, letting it slip down his chin as he tries to stand up.

"Ed please your hurt!" Kat cries, seeing the blood dripping from his lips.

Envy smiles "That's right chibi-chan" Envy walks up to Ed not a spec of fear on the young man's face. "You see I made myself look like Havoc…" A stream of lightening makes him look like Havoc, "And I can look like anyone I want." He quickly makes himself look like the terribly hurt Ed, "Even you!" He pulls Ed's chin up smiling at the young man.

Kat physically smacks herself, getting herself back into reason, and slams her hands on the ground causing both Ed's to look her way, one standing the other falling from lack of blood.

'Ed!' She causes the vines to enter Envy's feet and move up his body, breaking every bone she can, and quickly makes all the vines exit out of his mouth, the plants socked in blood, she quickly makes a second weeping willow of out the young man.

Heaving from all the energy loss and blood loss she turns to Ed and tries dragging him along back to the Inn. "HUGHES! HELP!" She starts yelling right away. "HELP PLEASE ED'S HURT! SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE!"

She moans as the pain as her side throbs all the more. "Ed stay in there!" She looks around seeing that she's still meters from the village, "SOMEBODY HELP ME! I NEED HELP!" Tears fall down her face as the rain starts again this time thicker and heavier than before. "SOMEONE HELP! PLEASE!" Kat stops at hearing Ed coughing, "Ed!" Kat puts him on his hands and knees, "Ed I'm getting you help, can you walk?"

Ed puts his right hand up, thinking he wants help, Kat gives him her hand, his pulls down on her hand throwing up vomit and blood all over the ground. "Kat… I…"

Kat pets his hand slowly, "It's ok we're almost there, just hang in there!"

Sitting on his feet, his breath labored and his eyes obviously too glossy to be able to go on for much longer. "Kat…" Ed flinches from the pain, "Fill the holes in my right lung…"

"What? Why?"

"JUST DO IT!" Ed holds his left hand over his right lung.

Kat starts crying as she makes a thick vine from Ed's blood, filling the holes perfectly, "That… That should…. Help with the bleeding…" Ed gets out, falling unconscious.

"ED!" Kat cries all the more, trying to drag him back to the Inn.

Making it to town, she starts screaming again, "SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP I NEED HELP!"

Seeing lights turn on and people walking out of their homes, Kat smiles a little, "HELP US! HE'S GOING TO DIE IF WE DON'T HELP HIM!"

A couple of men look at one another nodding quickly they take Ed and take him to the local hospital. Kat holds her side not remembering how much blood she's lost, only noticing that it hurts like the dickens and that she's been feeling terribly light headed for the past fifteen minutes. Kat follows them to the hospital and quickly walks to the Inn and starts screaming again, "HUGHES! ED IT'S ED! HE'S HURT!"

After awakening many people Hughes runs down with only pj's and a robe, she takes him to the local hospital, holding her side the entire time, Hughes seemingly unaware of where her hands are too worried about one of his good men being terribly hurt. He moves people around trying to find Ed only to be stopped by a nurse saying that he's in surgery at the moment.

Kat leans against the wall, her eyes closed as she gnashes her teeth from the pain, Her breathing uneven as she slowly gets out, "Ed…" A tear falls down her face as she slides down the wall, she sees a young man look to her, not able to tell who it is she ignores him, since she can't really understand what he's saying anyway.

"Miss! Miss! What's wrong?" A young man asks Kat as she slides down the wall blood being left behind, his eyes bulge at the sight. His long and wet brown hair makes a smacking noise as he turns to the others. "WE NEED A DOCTOR OVER HERE!"

Hughes turns around to see Kat slowly falling into unconsciousness, holding her side. Finally realizing that she'd been hit as well as the amount of blood she'd lost. "KAT!" Kat looks up to see Hughes running to her before completely falling into darkness.

(SC)

Kat slowly awakens to the sound of her name being called. She blinks her eyes a couple times only to find her cousin, "Kitty-Kat?"

"Mmmm?" Kat tries moving around only to feel the terrible pain in her side, groaning she settles back down.

"That was a real lame stunt you pulled." Roy speaks up sternly.

Kat looks to her right seeing her cousin waiting for her to respond, his arms folded and sitting his a chair by her bedside, "I couldn't let him be killed." Kat sighs taking her eyes off her cousin not wishing to see those angry eyes, opening them to see a pale white ceiling.

"Well obviously…" Roy speaks up still upset.

Kat rolls her eyes becoming extremely defensive, "My goodness I just went after him to make sure he's ok! You act like I murdered someone!"

"Now you're being dramatic, though I would like to know why your doctor has come to me to tell me that the baby should be ok?" Roy glares at her all the more seeing the shock in her eyes. He raises his brow waiting for an answer to this lovely question of his.

Kat looks around trying to figure out SOMETHING to say.

"I said Full Metal could go with you I didn't tell you go sleeping with your training officer!" Roy's voice slowly starts to raise with anger.

"But they wouldn't be able to tell that quickly!" Kat starts getting up, wincing at the pain, she slumps back into her bed holding her side.

Wrong answer! "So you DID sleep with him." Roy speaks up glaring angrily.

Kat's eyes widen all the more she wasn't pregnant, she couldn't be, it didn't seem possible, she glares at her cousin, "What would make you suspicious of such a thing!" Kat demands.

"The doctor told me that you have a high chance of becoming pregnant because you're so close to your cycle AND a LARGE sum of semen had been found in your womb! Care to explain!" Roy glares all the more.

Kat plops onto her bed grumbling to herself, "My goodness you act like you're my father or something."

"Well since I AM the only family you have left." Roy growls out.

Kat eyes slowly turn from the ceiling to her cousin in utter shock, "But how?"

"Well you screamed it in my face! Also I went and perform some research of my own. It seems that three months before you joined Uncle and Auntie had died. Why didn't you tell me?" Roy shoots up out of his seat slamming his fist against the bar of the bed. Seeing her hurt face he sighs and sits back in his chair looking to the floor obviously frustrated.

"I didn't want to hurt you, I mean they didn't even get a funeral! They where burned to death… and…" Kat drifts off.

"Katherine! I could have taken care of you!" Roy growls, slamming his fist on the armrest.

"You wouldn't have let me join in the military, even if I had a gift." Kat points out hotly.

"You're right there! I wouldn't let you join."

"LIKE MOM AND DAD DIDN'T LET YOU JOIN?" Kat yells out moaning in pain as she grips her side. She breaths slowly, feeling the wetness of her own blood coming out of her wounds as they slowly reopen, her head facing the ceiling though her eyes turn to Roy, "Don't talk about protecting someone when you can't even protect yourself! You can't even protect your own men! How in the world could you of all people protect me?" Kat slowly sits up, glaring at her cousin, waiting for an answer.

Roy looks at his cousin baffled just by what she'd just said, giving that smile that all people give when they're showing they're defeat and their anger at the same time. "You're right, I would never have been able to protect you from those bastards that kidnapped you, I would never have been able to keep my soldiers away from you, and to keep you from a situation like this if you hadn't joined the military."

Kat's mouth drops open her brow knits together accusingly and in utter shock. "WHAT the hell is THAT supposed to mean?"

Roy gets up, walking to the window, "… You want to be big and bad like Edward? Mister I'm better than my commanding officers orders? Is that what you want?"

"No… I just-"

"You know Kat I really am disappointed in you. I have felt for the better part of this year like a failure to you… I wonder where I or even where Auntie and Uncle could have gone wrong, but I see now that they couldn't have done anything since-"

"Don't do that…" Kat growls tears brimming her eyes.

"Do what?" Roy grins, turning around, a terrible grin on his face walking up to his precious cousin.

"Well do that for one! Look I wanted to tell you but you didn't-"

"Didn't what?" Roy leans close to her causing her to lean back. "My little cousin, the genuine slut!" He looks at her disgusted.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Kat points out nervously.

"The question is…" Roy's voice becomes terribly awfully different, though familiar, "Would you…?" A ring of lightening flows down his body showing Envy, with a terrible smile on his face. "Sleep with me?"

Kat shoots up from her bed screaming, tears falling down her face, her chest heaving terribly, moaning in pain from her wound. She looks around her room to see no one in it, just complete darkness, a bathroom to her right and a window to her left with a chair in each corner of the room by the window. Hearing the beeps of the machines monitoring her ever heartbeat and breath she looks to the window once more, hoping to find something. "A… A dream… it was just a dream…" She whispers to herself.

"Kat?"

She looks up to find her cousin happy just to see her awake. "… Roy… Roy…?"

"Yea!" Roy walks up to Kat ignoring the doctors for a moment. "How're you feeling? Are you ok?"

Kat looks at herself and nods, "Yea… I just…" Roy gives his cousin a light hug and steps back.

Roy feels her shoulders feeling her shiver, "You're shivering, what happened?"

Kat looks at the bed for a moment knowing that she's going to need to tell him everything eventually. "I…" She looks up to him worriedly, "I had a terrible dream."

Roy half laughs getting a chair and sitting in it he pulls it up to her paying attention, "You aren't much for getting scared from bad dreams unless they were real bad last I remember." He points out to her. He smiles, "I remember you had weirder dreams than I ever did sometimes." Kat slightly smiles fidgeting with her covers, "What happened Kitty Kat?" Roy looks to her in all seriousness.

"My dream starts here actually… in the hospital, it's day and… you're awakening me…"

(SC)

Roy sits back stunned by everything he's hearing, his uncle and aunt, what his little cousin and Ed had done things he'd NEVER want to hear about. Though these things were terrible, still the thought of Kat never being able to let go of a terrible fear of a man that truly could haunt her for the rest of her days, seemed too terrible of a thought. "Kat."

"Roy I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have… that I should have told you sooner, please don't be mad!" Kat slowly begins to sob, "I'm sorry I slept with Edward, just please don't be angry with me!" Kat holds onto her cousin's shirt lowering her head, her tears hitting the covers as her shoulders shake from her weeping.

"Sir?" A soldier walks into the room holding some paper work.

"Get out!" Roy speaks up coldly, only causing Kat to flinch, remorseful of his tone he sighs. "Kat… You're growing, and I can't make decisions for you. You're sixteen and, yes you're right I wouldn't want you joining the military because Auntie and Uncle died. Still all the same I wouldn't want you to feel caged from the world around you. If anything that's good that can come from this military, it's that we can look for you massive numbers." Roy smiles at her seeing her half laugh, "Still in all seriousness, I am glad you told me." He looks at her though her head still not lifted, she could sense the sad look on his face, "I am a little disappointed but if what you say is true then it can't be helped."

Kat nods, "I'm sorry…"

"It's alright, you need to get better." Roy squeezes her hand smiling at her. He smiles a little more, "This is the second time I've seen you in a hospital and I want you to listen really carefully."

Kat wipes away her tears, lifting her head to show she's paying attention, "Yea?"

"I don't want to see you in this hospital again until I come in here finding that you're having a baby! That's the only reason why I WOULD want you in here!" Roy points at her. Smacking him lightly she shakes her head at him.

"You're so weird sometimes Roy-Roy!" Kat feels her lower abdomen, blushing a little, "How long have I been asleep."

"Two days. Also I think you should be lying down!" Roy helps her lie on her back. "I was worried about you."

Kat smiles at him, "Yea, that weirdo lady winged me pretty good didn't she? I feel kind of bad for them…" Kat remembers the night well how weird it was that she didn't feel anything, any pain any remorse for those people she killed. "I killed those people."

"What people?" Roy looks at her curiously.

Kat looks at him like he's insane, she'd made two men go through a brutally painful death the woman through a quick and effective one. "Those three people, the lady with long black curly hair, had a black dress on. A terribly huge man who…" Kat shivers at remembering what he kept on saying, "Said he wanted to eat me…"

Roy looks at her as though she's completely nuts. "Eat you?"

"Yes! The last one could transform into anyone he wanted, he made himself even look like Ed before he… he…" Kat tries to keep her lunch down, suddenly remembering what condition Ed was in when she left him, her eyes widen as she looks to Roy. "ED! How's Ed doing!"

Roy sighs, "He's still unconscious, and he has been that way for two days like you but he still wont awaken."

"Do you know what happened to him?" Kat looks overly worried about her beloved.

"No I don't… Hughes knows what happened. He's put it into a report, that's on its way to the Furher." Roy points out.

Kat looks to the ceiling, "Oh… I see…"

Roy looks at her and then to where her hand is, still at her lower abdomen. "Do you wanna see if you are or aren't?"

Kat nods slowly.

(TBC)

Trom: Well that was…. Interesting. O.o;.

Ed::Glares: Trying to kill me off are you?

Trom: no no it's nothing like that! ;. It's just part of the story.

Roy::Sighs: You got pretty close there, most people would have died with the amount that you supposedly said that Ed as an open lung wound, two to be exact.

Trom::grumps: Well Ed's a stubborn guy just like you :D!

Roy::Grins: Oh? But will he turn out to be such a ladies man like myself :3?

Ed::Growls: One woman is good enough for me thank you!

Trom::points to all the fan girls: Well you better get used to many XD!

Japanese words:

Chibi-chan: Short stuff, little shrimp (stuff like that)

Gomen: sorry.

Hai: yes

I don't think there were that many this chapter o.o;.

Comments:

I got a letter from ff saying that I'm not allowed to respond to people's comments in my chapters anymore ;;. So I shall have to list your names and thank you for commenting. They didn't say anything about me not allowed to do that :D!

Kagome-kawaii, Thanks is so fun to talk to you an msn !

Dark Angel Alchemist: Thanks so much, and thank you for keeping up with each chapter :D

Kagome Aeris: Thank you for commenting :D!

Kurama's fox miko: Thank you!

:hugs you all: Thanks again everyone. If you wanna talk to me about anything that I could do better or anything like that you can contact me on msn. Just look to my e-mail address and you'll get me :D!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen:

Kat had found that even after two days she has already become pregnant. She feels her lower stomach, feeling the life grow with in her. She knew Roy had been talking to the doctor about her past and how it could possibly affect the pregnancy, most importantly, about how Ed had been doing for the past twenty-four hours and how he would come out of this.

Feeling the baby, she didn't care if was considered too young to bare a child she wouldn't give him or her up.

Roy returns to the room scratching the back of his head irritated with everything. Just really everything that's been going on, 'I need a woman… I need a drink… I need for this to NOT be happening!' He watches his little cousin smirking to herself watching her move around trying to figure out what she'll look like when she becomes the size of a house. "What are you doing you silly Kat you?" Roy walks all the way into her room seeing her blush.

She turns to him and smiles, "Nothing important."

"I see." Roy speaks up showing a slight spec of interest but not enough for her to go into it.

"What did the doctor say?" Kat gets into her bed carefully.

"He says that with your past it is more than likely to lose a baby with in the first two to three years after the incident. Especially how you lost the first one. So don't get your hopes up too high if you miss carriage" Roy warns, in almost a parental manner.

Kat looks down at herself disappointed, "Oh… I see…" Kat picks up her head trying not to think negatively about all this, "Anything else?"

"Well Ed should be fine he just lost a lot of blood so it's just a matter of him getting it back." Roy smiles a little sitting back in his seat.

Kat smiles a little more, "That's good to hear." Kat slowly lies back trying not to hurt herself any more than need be.

"You little lady need to get some rest!" He kisses her forehead. "If Ed's ever mean to you-"

"I know, I'll run strait to you I promise!" Kat smiles closing her eyes, "And you'll burn him to a crisp."

"Damn strait I will!" Roy gets out before leaving her room. Then smiles to himself hearing Kat giggle slightly at his comment.

(SC)

Kat slowly awakens in the night hearing people running around frantically, hearing sirens going off, something about a red alert. She blinks looking around, she sees her guard, Fuery enter her room being very professional with his gun out, ready to attack anyone that tries to come after her. "What's going on?"

"It's a red alert miss someone's trying to attack one of the patients." Fury gets out seeming to be tough, though you could tell that he was lightly trembling.

"Ed what about Ed!" Kat looks worriedly to her bodyguard.

"He's being watch by Havoc. Just try getting back to sleep I'll protect you." Fury gets out.

Kat smiles at him, "Thank you so much Fuery-san." Kat lies in her bed, rolling to her right looking down at her belly thinking about the baby, mentally giggling about what he or she will look like.

(SC)

Kat awakens the next morning to find Fuery still waiting for someone to attack, as well as Roy walking into her room to relieve Fuery of his duties he sits in a chair completely serious holding flowers waiting for Kat to awaken. He puts the flowers somewhere safe. Kat blinks a couple of times waiting for him to notice.

"I know you're awake Kat." Roy speaks up, Kat smiles and moves around a little.

"What happened last night?" Kat slips onto her back, waiting to hear about anything.

Roy looks at her with mental turmoil only obvious to her. He had that face when she was little and he still has it now. That face that tries to hide the hopelessness to hid something that went terribly wrong. "Roy? What happened? Is Ed alright?"

He shakes his head slow at first then quickly, Kat quickly sit up, the terror obvious on her face. "What happened to him?"

"He was kidnapped." Roy gets out. Kat looks at him the terror still obvious on her face but sadness slowly forming in its wake. "I need to know what the other people looked like especially the one that could transform himself to look like anyone." Roy speaks up stoically.

Kat thinks about it for a moment, "That one… He… Had green hair, pale skin, dressed in skintight black clothes, a black bandana with a symbol one his forehead. He's a few inches taller than Ed. He had really long dread locks. Had black boots too." Kat gets out terribly worried about her beloved.

(SC)

Havoc, Risa and the others await in the office for their colonel to hear orders of what to do next. Falman looking to find anything he can about what happened last night by watching the surveillance tapes.

Roy walks into the office watching as everyone steadily works to find where Ed could be. "What have you found Falman?"

"Well sir, it seems that someone dressed up as Lieutenant Hawkeye told Havoc that he could leave since his shift had been finished. Entering the room some source of light, most likely alchemy distorts the cameras. Then when the picture returns the kidnapper appears as them selves obviously getting rid of their disguise. Taking Full Metal out through the window sir!" Falman finishes.

Risa sighs, "I didn't get a call or any information that I was supposed to exchange posts with Havoc until that morning. It shows that it's still night out. Who ever did this is very good at they do… but where would the disguise be?" Risa looks to the picture confused about what could have happened while the camera went out.

"He's not human." Mustang speaks up. Everyone turns to him confused, "Sir?" Everyone gets out in unison.

"He's not human, from what Kat has told me about this man is that he can transmute his body to look like that of another person, not permanently but still long enough to cause damage. He's also the same person that posed as Havoc at the ball last fall." Roy looks at them seeing that he's still got their attention. "We're obviously dealing with something more than your average crime. Kat says that his name is Envy, and that when she had shot him in the head he'd fallen and after five minutes he was back up on his feet again."

Everyone looks at the Colonel as though the man had truly gone mad, or they were hoping that they heard him wrong or something to that accord. "But… how sir?" Risa speaks up.

"That is what needs to find out, but first, Havoc I want you to go to the morgue see if they still have the body of the man named Vincent Clarsh, see if the body had been disposed of." Roy moves around looking at papers looking for something, "Farman Get me some maps of East City of the borders of East City, every kind of map of this area, I want them all!" Roy looks at his desk looking for anything he can, getting yes sir's from both men.

"Sir what do you think is going on?" Risa looks to the Colonel, "And what are you looking for?"

"I think we might be able to find Full Metal, and I'm looking for the Elric's phone number." Roy smiles finally finding what he had been searching for.

"Why sir?" Risa raises an eyebrow to the last part of his response.

"I need Alphonse to protect Kat, if anyone can truly protect her while we go looking for Full Metal he can." Roy picks up his phone dialing the number.

Risa nods remembering how extremely protective Al is of his older brother. "Sir, why would she need protection?"

"…"

"Sir?"

Roy lifts up his index finger for the international sign of 'one minute.'

"Hello?" Comes the sound of a young man's voice.

"Yes may I speak to Alphonse Elric please?" Roy looks up pent up and ready to go.

"Yes hold on…" music comes on, "Hello?" comes the younger Elric brother.

"Alphonse?"

"Yes?"

"I need you to do me a favor and watch over Kat for a couple days." Roy speaks up stoically.

"Of course, but umm… is… is my nii-san ok? They haven't aloud me back into the hospital." Al's voice dripped with worry.

Roy looks down at his desk, sighing to himself, "Yes he's fine, don't worry he'll be home soon enough I'm sure the doctors were just doing some tests to make sure that he's healing just fine."

"Well that's good" Al sounds a little more relieved about his brother being well.

"Well thank you again Al, I'll see you in a couple days then."

"Of course sir, see you in a few days, good bye Colonel."

"Bye." Roy puts down the phone rubbing his eyes, not really liking to lie to Al since he knows what Al COULD do to him if he found out that his older brother has been kidnapped.

"Sir!" Farman salute Roy, Roy salutes him back. "I have those maps you wanted!"

"Good man, I'll be leaving for the hospital, If Havoc returns before I do then tell him to write a report about what he's found." Roy speaks up while leaving.

"Yes sir!"

Roy walks out of headquarters and into a car heading for the hospital once more. 'Why would the same people want Ed? Course that's like saying why would any other terrorist group not want Ed, he's one of the best in this whole area. Still wanting the philosophers stone? I don't even think Ed would make that for them! He won't even make it for the military. Stubborn brat!' Turning into the hospital, Roy gets out of his car walking quickly to his cousin's room. 'If what those two did together really did get rid of 'Katherine,' then this could be trouble.'

Roy walks into Kat's room smiling at her, "Hey Kitty-Kat…"

"Hey Roy-Roy, what's going on?" Kat smiles sitting up in her bed.

"I…" Roy looks down at the papers, sighing, "Do you remember anything of that night, when you were taken? Do you remember which route they took you by? Anything?"

Kat looks at her cousin for a moment, startled that he wants her to talk about such things when Ed could be in serious trouble. "Not really… Why?"

"Because I think the same people kidnapped Ed, and are going to torture him." Roy speaks firmly, almost worriedly, while closing the door behind himself.

Kat looks at him, with a look of pure terror on her face, "I…." She looks down at her bed, holding her head, obviously doing her best to remember, "I don't know… She…" Kat slowly lifts her head, though her face changed into the other woman. Roy knew who this was, Katherine. "Roy, Roy, Roy… Why can't I just sleep? What the hell have you done wrong now?"

Roy growls at her, slamming his bottom into a seat as well as his fist onto a table, "Damn it Katherine, Ed is missing and all you want to do is blame me! They did what you told them to do and now Kat's pregnant!" Roy hisses.

Kat smiles, "Good, then she's safe, but Ed, our Ed has been taken? By whom?"

"The same people." Roy becomes stoic once more.

"Well then I guess you're hoping for directions to where they could be? You know Kat isn't going to like the idea of being left behind." Katherine folds her arms.

"I know, she'll be staying with Al."

"Oh great idea Roy! Except for the whole thing of her possibly telling him what happened to his big brother AND the whole thing with the baby! Leave her with him long enough, I'll have my head reared out again and showing them the way." Katherine grins.

Roy glares at her, "Then tell me so my men can get there first!"

"Alright," Katherine grins confidently, "Give me your damn maps…" She looks at them looking at the one with the borders from the ball to the northern borders. She weaves a plant into the map going past the training grounds and strait to a graveyard. She opens her eyes, looking down at the map. "You'll go into the graveyard and there you'll see a little tomb normally meant for rich people all that good stuff. It'll say 'the greater ones rest here.' Because we all know that Vincent thinks himself to be the better bastard than any one else." Katherine looks rather disgusted at the thought of that man. "He was such a dick some times you know that?"

Roy half laughs and looks down at the map, "I bet…" He looks up to her seeing she's waiting for anything else he might need. "Thank you, for protecting her, and for helping out." Roy gets out.

Katherine looks at him a little surprised. "Well I am doing this to help myself, and Kat needs a father for this little baby in her belly." Katherine smiles, "Now if you don't mind I'm going to get some shut eye." Katherine closes her eyes and lies back in the bed, "I wouldn't say good bye to her it'll only upset her." She gets out before finally leaving.

Roy looks at her for a moment, reaches his hand out to his poor little cousin, stopping his hand from touching her skin, he looks to one of the roses and puts it next to her sleeping face. "I'll get him back for you Kat… I promise…" Roy leaves the room heading back to headquarters.

(SC)

Entering the office Roy looks at the people seeing that they're busy at work and Risa waiting for him holding paper work. "Sir I talked to the fuhrer's assistant and asked for permission to have a special squad put together for out rescue mission. She will get the message to him as soon as possible. It could take up to three to four days sir. Also Havoc has the information you asked for."

"Read it to me." Roy speaks up a little disappointed about hearing that he has to wait to rescue a fellow state alchemist.

"The report says that the morgue had written a report about how they had buried the body, he said that the body had been buried in the-"

"Northern cemetery… right here?" Roy points to the cemetery that Katherine had shown to him."

"Y-yes sir…" Risa clears her throat not used to the Colonel interrupting her, "Havoc asked if they had checked up on the grave recently, they said that the grave seemed to have been robbed after the check. They didn't right a report since they didn't think it was necessary." Risa finishes.

"It's the bastard Envy…" Roy growls to himself.

"I'm having someone do research on these people that you say Kat saw, I told them not to over look any kind of book not even supernatural ones." Risa rolls her eyes at the thought of how many stupid answers they'd get.

Roy rubs his eyes in irritation, "Alright… I guess I'll need to do paper work until we get some answers…"

(SC)

Steadily awakening, Edward blinks his eyes slowly finding himself in utter darkness. 'where AM I?' Feeling his arms have been tied as well as his ankles. 'What the hell?' Slowly getting feeling again through his body he quickly feels the pain from his right chest, trying his best not to complain about the pain.

He brow's furrow a little feeling something like cloth in his mouth cotton most likely. He tries opening his eyes once more only to find darkness. 'Blind folds? Gag… oh no…' Listening carefully, he waits to hear if someone might be coming or not.

Hearing foot steps Ed tries to make it seem like he's still asleep while he tries to get out of his bondage.

"What do you think Vincent will do with him, he normally likes females." Comes a calm and collected feminine voice.

"Well if he doesn't want to torture him that way, I can always have MY fun with him." Comes another sleek and cocky young man's voice.

"I want to bite off his hand!" Comes a grungy mans voice, seemingly non too intelligent.

"Not right now, we need him remember," Comes the woman's voice once again.

'Kat… Did they take her too?' Ed thinks to himself, still slightly struggling to get free.

Not hearing anything Ed pauses and waits to hear more, hearing foots steps, Ed slowly pales at the feel of hot breath against his ear, "What do you think Chibi-chan?"

Ed tries his best to ignore that and just try staying with the quite, 'I'm asleep look.'

Feeling his head being lifted up by cold fingers, "You know Chibi-chan, I'd never felt anything before like what she did, it was very painful. Maybe I should show you…" Comes Envy's more than obvious voice. Ed shivers leaning his head away as he feels lips against his lower chin, "So you ARE awake!" Envy moves his hands to Ed's keeping him from transmuting his chains, using the other hand to feel the young man's chest. "I heard that you cheated on me Ed."

"I WHAT?" Ed gets out through the gag, "Lisssen I neher haad anfing wiff you! Soo baak off!"

"Oh what's the lovely woman's name then? She seems pretty…"

"Ihhh you lay a hann on heer I'll kii you!" Ed gets out.

"Oh promises promises…" Envy pets Ed's hair, "Now wait here we're going to make a couple home movies." Envy finishes, sounding a little too excited for his own good.

(TBC)

Ed: Turns to Trom Home… MOVIES!

Trom: Smiles nervously Hai ;.

Ed: Growls This better be nothing like that fic you wrote before this one!

Trom: whistles innocently

Ed: It's going to be just as bad isn't it?"

Trom: Rocks back and forth whistling innocently.

Ed: Blinks It's going to be WORSE?

Trom: Well yes and no… ;

Ed: Growls running after the fleeing Trom GET BACK HERE!

Trom: quickly finds a place to hide. Whispers I'm giving you all an early update for both tainted alchemist and Vampires Kiss cause Otakon is this weekend and I wont have the time to update it this weekend. Hope you like the early update :D!

Japanese words:

Chibi-chan: Little shrimp pipsqueak.

San: It's like saying, Mr. Ms. Or Mrs.

I think that's all it ;.

Thank everyone that's commented :D!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen:

Kat awaits to hear from her cousin, or pretty much anyone at that moment. The only ones to have visited her were the doctors. Over the past few hours her worry for her beloved has grown greatly knowing that the military would need some time to get a search party started, only seemed to make her worry all the more. Her visit from her cousin, it was so strange he came she forgot half the things that happened between them but still somewhere in her mind she knew it wasn't about how she and the baby were doing. Hearing the clanking of armor, she knew who'd be coming to visit her.

"Kat may I come in?" Comes the wary Al.

Kat smiles, "Yes come right in." Kat watches him walk into her room and find a seat that will take his weight. "I'm sorry about Ed…"

Al becomes very still, Kat suddenly knew that he didn't know. "Oh right about his wounds, I thought you were talking about something else!" Al waves away the thought that it could have been something else. 'I feel silly why would I be something else?'

"Yea…" Looking down at her covers her voice seemed filled with sorrow and unconvincing.

Al slowly turns to Kat his quietness his slow turns. All these small motions were enough to tell that Alphonse did not like that response, he speaks up low his voice almost threatening, "It's more isn't it?" He watches Kat nod slowly rubbing her lower abdomen slowly, refusing to remove her gaze from her covers, "I knew I should have gone with you guys!" Al's shoulders slump as he looks to the ground, some how feeling responsible for his brothers disappearance. 'I told him to go alone… I'm so stupid!'

Kat sighs feeling just as much responsible for her lovers disappearance as Al does, "There's nothing you could have done! He was taken in the night even the officers couldn't stop it-"

"Wait? You mean? He's not dead?" Al's body motions more than obviously showed that the thought of his brother still being alive made him worlds happier, still nothing could truly make him happier if his brother were in his own room healing.

Kat looks at Al for a moment, she looks to him lost not knowing why he would even consider the thought, still the people that took him made it seem very possible. Her lower lip trembles lightly as tears fight to set themselves free as she whimpers out, "I hope not…" She unconsciously rubs her lower abdomen begging that her child will at least have a father.

"Kat what's wrong? Does your stomach hurt?" Al looks around for a nurse's button.

Almost on cue one of the nurses comes in, "Well miss Mustang lets see how you are doing!" She smiles at the young woman and whispers, "he's not bein' mean is he?" Kat smiles and shakes her head. The nurse thinks for a moment then remembers the young man she came in with, "Don't worry sweet heart, I'm sure everything will turn out just fine." She smiles and checks Kats vitals writing down what she needs to. "So have you been feelin' any pains anywhere miss?"

"I… I've been getting terribly stomach cramps lately." Kat does her best to sound happier, rubbing her belly once more.

The nurse smiles, and pats the young woman's hand, "Well that's expected in your condition, your bodies changing around to get itself ready. I know they say it's unlikely but ladies just like yourself have babies all the time even if they go through such terrible things. Well I'll leave you two alone!" She smiles at Al and Kat leaving the room.

Kat smiles to herself knowing the look at Al would give her if he were human, "You're expecting?" Al sounds excited.

Kat gives all a sad smile, rubbing her stomach, "Yea…"

"Who's the father?" Al teases knowing quite well who the father is.

Kat blinks and smiles, "Who's the only person I've been spending all my time with?" Kat pouts.

Al smiles and scratches the back of his head nervously, "I know, I know…. Though…." Al sits up strait, "It is a nice thought…. I get to be an uncle and all." The happiness in his voice spoke worlds for what his face would look like, happy and content, pleased with the current situation between Kat and Ed. Though his body seemed to show grimmer thoughts.

Kat looks to her dear friend and to be brother in law, she does what she can to sound brave for him as tears roll down her cheeks, "They didn't tell you anything did they?" Kat quickly wipes away at her tears.

"Tell me what?" Al speaks up rather confused, worry sneaking into his voice as well.

"Ed's been taken prisoner by the same people that took me!" Kat hugs her shoulders the matter truly sinking into her head how serious the matter could truly become, "I'm worried Al…. I'm worried… that this baby… wont have a father… that I…. And…" Her words slowly fade out as whimpers and tears form in their wake.

'So… this is why the colonel wants me to watch her…' Al lowers his head, and lowers a little more at the thoughts of what they could very well do to his older brother. He wanted the ability to shiver, all those bruises, lacerations that were on Kat, could very well go on his older brother if and when they find him.

"Roy… I know he says he's going to look for Ed… but… it'll take much too long just to request a squad to look for him." Kat gets out rubbing her eyes. "I feel so useless!"

Al lifts up his head to look to Kat sounding completely serious, "Well does he know where to go?"

Kat nods slowly, she knew what the darkness was for, that darkness that she sees when Katherine appears, the darkness that she hated so much, "I told them…"

"Well then lets get going!" The certainty and determinedness in his voice made it obvious that if he had his true body, he'd be smiling one of the Elric brothers mischievous smiles.

Kat blinks wiping away at her tears, looking at the uniform that Al's pulling from his armor and the gloves, she looks to him confused, "Why'd you bring those if you didn't-"

"I had a feeling that you'd need them, everyone's been avoided talking about Ed way to much for my taste!" His voice sure and confident in why everyone would do such a thing, he knew why the would, even though he truly wouldn't harm anyone, still people didn't want to take the risk of provoking him to consider other wise.

Kat smiles, shaking her head, "You knew I'd tell you."

"I knew that you'd tell me what has happened to my nii-san, because like him you don't keep secrets from me. That I'm grateful for." Al points out the facts happily, while handing over Kat's uniform.

Kat looks at him for a moment taking in what he just said and looks back down smiling, "Thanks Al."

"Of course nee-chan." Al 'smiles' again handing her, her uniform, he turns to the window, to let her change into some appropriate attire.

Kat smiles at him, blushing madly, "You don't have to call me that you know…"

"But I want to, since you are going to have nii-san's baby right?" Al speaks up from the corner.

"Right." Kat slowly gets dressed, putting on her pants and socks, and moves to her strapless bra, and puts the straps on. Turning off the machines she takes off all the medical devises and takes out the needles. "Hand me some of the gauze from in that drawer." Kat points to the one in the bathroom, Al moves to get some, "And some of the dressings and medical tape I need a new bandage. Can you help me Al…?" Kat winces as she slowly removes the bandage.

Al puts one of the dressings on her wound until the bleeding stops and puts about three on each sowed hole, tapping them together. He quickly puts on the gauze around her stomach until non-is left. Kat pus on some tags to keep them in place, "Lets get out of here!" Kat throws on her shirt and her uniform jacket. "But how are you going to get me out of here?" Kat looks to Al curious as she puts on her gloves.

"Don't worry nee-chan!" Al opens his chest plate showing empty space. "Climb in!"

"You're a genius Al!" Kat climbs into his chest plate seeing that there's a place for her to sit on, "Planning this much, hmmm?" She gives him a questioning look he just giggles nervously. Sighing Kat smiles, "Ready."

Al leaves the room waving to the nurses like he always does when he comes to visit his brother. Leaving the hospital he walks toward the places where Kat tells him to go.

(SC)

Roy stares at his paper work sighing, "How boring… We need those answers from the furher!"

"But until then sir you have work to do!" Risa points out.

Roy grumbles giving Risa a small glare. "Right, right."

Roy looks up at the door hearing fast footsteps, a little light for most of the guys, guessing it's Fury, "What do you wa-"

"SIR IT'S THE HOSPITAL ON THE PHONE!" Fury gets out with what breath he has left.

"What?" Roy stands up straight worried for his cousin, he looks at the phone on his desk, sighing he grabs it putting the phone to his ear. "This is Mustang." Roy speaks up very stoically.

"Sir I regret to report that your cousin has run off, she has left a note saying for you not to worry about her an-" Roy slams the phone down growling loudly. "DAMN IT!"

Roy grabs his coat and heads out the door, "Hawkeye, Havoc, come with me, we have to retrieve my baka of a cousin!"

"Sir!" Both soldiers salute the colonel and walk with him.

"Sir do you know how long she might have been gone?" Hawkeye asks, remembering that the nurse hadn't exactly finished her sentence.

"It doesn't matter, I know where she's headed, and most likely has Al with her as well." Roy leads them to one of the cars.

(SC)

After reaching the city limits Kat gets out of Al's suit of armor and gets down on the ground. "Thanks Al" Kat smiles. "Now it shoULD! AL!" Kat looks up at Al seeing that he's holding her bridal style.

"You shouldn't be running around a lot with that wound!" Al points out.

Kat grumbles and simply holds onto him. "Alright." Kat sighs and looks around, "Lets go into the forest, but not too far in. We wanna be far in enough to were now one can see us but also so we can at least see the road."

"Right!" Al begins running to the forest, "But wont someone see us if we can see the road?"

"Not if we stop when we see them first. Wait I got an idea! Put me down for a second." She puts some seeds on the ground slamming her hands to the ground, using the water in the soil and the nutrition from with in the soil, making large vines and small bushes. "This should keep you covered, just put it in your suit of armor for now and when we see someone I'll put it on you and hide behind a tree."

"Sounds good!" putting the plants in Al's metallic belly, he picks up Kat once more running to the forest once more.

(SC)

Ed breathes heavily, knowing that the film is still rolling, he still wouldn't say who it was they wanted, and what they wanted. They'd been beating for the past hour and a half, feeling their blows just made everything worse. Saying it would be easier, but that didn't mean it would pass his lips.

"Well my good boy, ready to say anything yet?" Vincent speaks up, Ed could just feel that terrible grin on the bastards face. He didn't need to see him again, he'd seen enough when he saw the tape of Kat. Though the sound of something hitting Vincent's palm suddenly made him worry what he'd be planning to do next. "Well?"

"No you dumb old perverted retard!" Ed spits out, feeling the ground on his chest and stomach, he knew all too well that he was in a bad position.

"Really? Well there are ways to make you change your mind. Shall we play with the nerves inside the metal? Or just take your eye balls out?" Vincent's venomous voice speaks up. "I want her, you know her the person you spent the last few hours with? Also what WAS!" Vincent stabs a static rod into the joint where Ed's Auto-Mail should be electrocuting his nerves. Ed lowers his head into the ground screaming from the pain. Stopping it he smiles at Ed, "It that you two did? Did you have fun with her?"

Ed tries moving his left arm, suddenly remembering that he can, since it is tied to his belt. Breathing heavily, sweat rolling down his face and down onto the ground. "Nah…."

"What was that Little man?" Vincent gets closer to Ed awaiting his answer.

"Stop it Vince, as much as I love watching Chibi-chan being tortured to death, we can't kill him yet." Envy speaks up. Ed rolls more of his forehead onto the ground, causing his hair to drag.

"Do you want to try this?" Vincent speaks up, the sound of something metallic, lighter than auto mail but still metallic all the same, clang together.

"Well I have my own ways of getting my chibi-chan to speak for me." Ed growls to himself hating the blind fold all the more, he may not be able to see them but he knew by their voices what they were thinking. Hearing footsteps growing louder, he could tell that Envy is walking up to him. Pulling on Ed's blind fold he forces Ed to sit on his knee. "Chibi-chan can you hear me?"

"Go screw yourself!" Ed blurts out angrily.

Envy smiles with a snort, "Well it's nice to know you have your spunk." Envy feels Ed's chest slowly, and in a caressing manner. "Now tell the lovely people who we want, or I will force myself on you in front of your precious little flower!"

Ed gulps, now with Envy he WOULD do it.

"It's only a name." Envy whispers.

"I won't!" Ed pales up as he feels Envy's hand lowering slowly. "I won't, not to please your sick fetish!" Ed slams his head back hearing a crack he knows he's broken something. He pounces up and quickly falls down forgetting that he doesn't have his auto mail leg. Both men laugh at him, Envy pulls Ed back with his own leg.

"That was humorous, now a name!" Envy speaks strictly, yanking on Ed's hair.

"Y…"

"Hmmm?"

"YOUR MOTHER!" Ed knew he had struck a nerve with that one, since Envy wasn't really saying or doing much.

"Turn off the camera." Envy speaks very coldly.

"What why?"

"Do it!" Envy's voice grows all the colder, as he slams Ed's face into the ground, hearing a crack, they quickly knew what he'd be doing.

"Right sorry!" they turn it off and run off.

Ed tries to keep from moaning about his nose, and how much pain he's in with it being broken. Hearing nothing and feeling Envy doing nothing he was obviously waiting for someone to leave.

"I want to learn, if I am to truly grow better at my hobby that is I need to know how to do it to everyone right?" Comes Vincent's cool collected voice of snake venom.

"Very well…" Envy speaks up.

Feeling Envy lay his weight on Ed, he feels the heat of his breath on his ear, "You'll learn your lesson little boy."

"Stop calling me that!" Ed had already hurt his throat earlier from yelling at them not to call him little.

"But I can't…"

Ed grits his teeth trying to get up only to feel a terribly force against his back, "No! You're not to move unless I tell you, you need to start listening to your new masters now!" Envy speaks up sounding angry, ripping apart the young man's shirt and working on his pants.

(SC)

For all the time Al had been running day had slowly turned into night and both were surprised that they had yet to be met up with any of the other officers. Al looks down at Kat seeing her sleeping body, 'Nii-san I hope you're doing ok!'

Seeing the cemetery up ahead, Al looks down once more, "Kat! We're here!"

Kat slowly opens her eyes and looks ahead, seeing the cemetery, "Oh good! You don't have to carry me anyone Al."

"Alright!" Al stops and puts Kat down both running into the cemetery, Kat leads Al to the tomb which Katherine had told them about earlier.

"This is it!" Kat pushes a certain stone to the right, the door slowly opens, leading them down to unknown depths. Kat leaves the door open so that anyone that's following them, namely Mustang, to let them in.

"It's so dark…" Al whispers.

"It'll light up soon enough…" Kat could tell that this whole thing had been making Al nervous, she couldn't lie to herself either she'd been nervous about this whole ordeal as well. 'But we still have to save Ed!' Kat stops Al for a moment hearing sounds in the halls. Almost like screams of pain.

"Ed!" Al whispers.

"SHH!" Kat jabs Al, "We wont be able to help Ed if we get caught." Kat swallows down hard on her nerves feeling them slowly rise to her throat over and over again. 'I can't let this place get to me!' Images of what had happened in this hellhole quickly flash through Kat's mind, closing her eyes Flower shudders. 'Think of Ed!' Kat glares into the darkness, remembering Ed's little nickname for her. 'Beloved flower…'

"Kat…?" Al whispers questioningly.

Kat sighs feeling the life that slowly grows in her womb. "Lets go." Grabbing Al's leather hand she presses on moving slowly, looking around to see what they can see.

The two stop in their tracks knowing well that they could easily get caught in their situation. Kat holds a finger up to her mouth as the sound of footsteps can be heard from the entrance of the hallway. Kat holds Al still, or was it Al holding her still, she couldn't tell, her heart so high in her throat made it feel so hard to breath, so close to the light but they couldn't go into it. Not until they knew what is going on around them. Kat slowly moves around the corner to see three people in the room, one on the ground bloody and a complete mess, the other two talking and laughing with one another. 'No one else is there…' Kat quickly pulls back into the shadows trying not to be seen. "I saw him." Kat whispers.

"Is he ok!" Al whispers back excitedly.

She looks to her to be brother in law, with a terribly sad face, shaking her head. She does what she can to keep her breath under control as tears roll down her cheeks, "We… need to wait…. Till they put him in a cell…"

Al tries moving around to see his older brother only to be stopped by Kat, "I want to see him!" Al whispers a little too loudly.

"We're talking way too loud… If they find us, Ed is dead!" Kat hisses at Al.

"Who could be in here?" Comes a cool collected voice of venom.

"Vincent!" Kat whispers clinging to Al, as though the man could really see her through the thickness of black.

"Well who ever it is, maybe we should bring our show to them." Comes the second man's voice prideful and watchful.

Al looks around trying to find whoever it is that has Ed. "Where's-"

The sight of a terribly beaten Edward, being slammed into a wall, and quickly falling to the floor moaning from the sudden force quickly silences both. Kat holds her mouth in utter shock. His hair clumped from dried blood, the wounds on his right chest slowly reopening, most of his clothes having been ripped off. Just by the sit of Ed Kat knew all too well what they've already done. "Ed…" Kat starts running to him only to find Al holding her.

"Al let me go!" Kat mumbles as tears fall for her love.

"N-not till they… p-put him in his cell." Al gets out, Kat knew that if Al had a face he'd be crying too for his older brother.

"So who's hiding? Who is in the shadows?" Vincent speaks up walking to the strairs.

Envy grabs Ed by the hair, forcing him against the pillar, forcing his head to look at them showing the white blind fold, blood having been splattered on it and run through the dirt. "Who's here Chibi-chan?" Envy whispers into Ed's ear, quickly punching Ed in the gut.

"No… No one that would want to see you nasty faces…" Ed gets out.

Envy half laughs, "Really? Nasty faces? Well I guess I'll just have to do something about that now wont I?"

"I'd rather die here, alone and in the dark than put any person in the military in danger!" Ed points his head to Envy spitting his general direction.

"I love it when you tease me." Envy smiles at the young man dropping him. "No one there, just leave it me. Do what you want with him, I'm going up to bed it's getting early." Envy walks off for the night.

Al and Kat watch as Vincent vanishes to the left, possibly getting something, "Jackson, get the rope I'm going to do this kid a favor."

"I don't need favors from asses like you!" Ed yells out slowly moving around with his one leg, slowly trying to sit up.

"But I thought you said you wanted to die in the dark, and alone, isn't that correct." Vincents cheerful voice comes up.

"He's going to use that thing! I can't remember what it's called but basically rips your eyes right out from your sockets!" Kat gets out slowly. Hearing Al gasp, "I saw him demonstrate it for me… nastiest thing I've ever seen!"

A tall man walks into their sight obviously not Vincent, The man leans down untying Ed's arm from his own body and to the pillar that he's been leaning against. His brown hair shakes a little as he moves around. His clothes dark like everyone else's in the place, a black muscle shirt and black jeans. Getting up he walks off, "Done sir."

"Good…" Vincent walks back up to Ed smiling at him, "At least I'll be the last one to look into those pretty yellow eyes of yours. Vincent holds the device erect, showing a silver machine a handle at one end with a trigger to squeeze, the other end four slightly large right angled blades, and four small little claws meant to wrap itself around the eyeball itself. "Jackson hold him in place." The man from before walks behind Ed holding his head in place, taking off the head band, Ed slowly opens his eyes, he looks to the device in Vincents hand. Ed quickly tries to move away from the man holding the machine, only to be held in place, closing his eyes, Jackson quickly opens his right eyeball.

"Ready sir."

Kat becomes frantic trying to get to Ed, "NMMMPH!" Kat hisses out as Al tries holding her in place. Her tears slowly wetting his leather hands.

Vincent pauses for a moment, "Don't you want to ask your friends to come and save you?"

"THEY'RE NOT HERE!" Ed spits out.

"True, why would they want to save you? You truly will become useless after I take your eyes all for myself!" Vincent smiles cruelly at Ed. Moving the devices closer to Ed's face, "They're not here, they wont come to save you, just," Moves it a little closer pausing for a moment, "Like…" He moves it a little closer, "K-"

"KAT NO!" Al gets out as Kat finally sets herself free.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Kat yells slamming herself into Vincent, causing him to hit the floor. Jackson lets go of the completely shocked Ed.

Kat reaches for something in her pockets pouring water all over the man as he tackles her. She slams her hands into the man, causing a seed to transform into several dandelions, though quickly turn from yellow to orange to red in certain area's of the man's body.

Jackson hacks up some of his own blood falling to the ground. Kat moves away from the man to the nearly completely naked Ed. "ED!"

"Kat!" Ed tries moving around, "How'd?" Ed looks to his right to see Al slowly making his way down. Glaring at them both he looks at Kat, "You shouldn't be here!"

"But… Ed…" Kat whispers.

"GO NOW!"

"Kat and I came here to rescue you." Al gets out.

"AL! You should have stayed back in East City! Protected Kat something!" Ed glares, "No go!"

Kat slaps Ed right across the face tears slowly falling down her face. Ed keeps his head looking away from her, knowing he deserved it some how. "I don't want to here you telling us to leave when…" Kat starts choking up seeing Ed in the state he's in. "And they were about to… OH ED!" Kat hugs Ed crying into his shoulder.

Al rips the ropes apart, "Come on!"

"YOU WONT BE LEAVING!" Vincent yells with a terrible grin on his face, gripping Kat by the hair, pulling her back. Ed reaches for Kat only to fall on the ground. Vincent stands up and pulls Kat up with him. Rubbing his cheek against hers he smiles. "Oh Katherine, I knew you couldn't resist me."

"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!" Kat tries moving around, away from his grip.

"But I can't do that, you see I've missed you so much recently…" Vincent feels Kat's neck slowly moving down, "I don't know what I would have done if I had to go much further with out you." Ed glares at the man watching him touch HIS woman.

"Do something about this!" Kat squirts some water on his side, slamming one of her hands into his side making clover flowers of red, as the roots work their way into his body.

"AaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Vincent let's go of Kat's hair and tries ripping her hand away from his side as dark clovers grow from his weakening body. His eyes grow wide as the red clover flowers grow tall. "You bitch!" Glaring and almost in a complete panic he smacks Kat right across the face with enough force to send her falling to the floor.

Kat crawls her way closer to Ed and Al, Al quickly pulls her closer to himself. "Are you alright?" Kat holds her lower stomach, nodding slowly. "Do you think the baby's going to be ok?"

"WHAT!" Both Ed and Vincent look to Al and Kat only glares at Al, who only scratches his head.

"What baby, Katherine?" Vincent hisses.

"Not yours!" Kat spits back.

"Who's then!" Vincent grins.

"Why do you want to know?" Kat hisses glaring right back at her lovers captor.

"So I can kill the father! For getting my woman pregnant!" Vincent hisses slamming his fist to the ground.

"She's not yours!" Ed hisses right back.

Vincent glares, "So is this child yours then?"

Ed blinks and quickly blushes, "So what if it IS my baby!" Ed growls.

"Then we'll just take the baby then Chibi-chan!" Comes a terribly cold voice from behind.

"Well Katherine? Who does this baby belong to!" Vincent gets out, glaring his voice dangerously calm.

"How far along are you?" Comes a woman's voice this time.

"Al… We need to get out of here…" Kat clings closer to her protective men.

"But there's someone in the way." Al gets out.

Kat puts her hand into her pocket for something, "Head for him, he's one of those homunculus things. He wont die… Just grab Ed and me and run." Kat grips a larger seed this time, in fact to Ed's eyes it looks like an acorn.

'An acorn? She's going to turn him into an acorn tree?' Ed grips tightly to Al, "Come on Al lets go."

"Not till you answer our questions." Envy speaks up happily.

"You just stay away from us!" Kat growls at Envy, putting the stem of the acorn in her mouth. 'please let this work!' Kat slams her hands onto the ground only causing the ground to crack a little. 'Shit… we're too far down and too much concrete.'

Vincent grins, "Where you planning on doing something?"

(TBC)

I know I'm not supposed to respond to the comments but sometimes a response is needed.

Darth Hello kitty: I know I'm not the worlds greatest speller, still I'm not getting rid of the merry sue, if you have a problem with her, then who says you have to read the story. No one's making you read it. Stop wasting my time, if you want to leave helpful critic then give me some helpful critic don't growl and bitch about things you don't like that's in the story itself, and isn't harming anyone. If you've forgotten critic is supposed to be helpful to the writer. The spelling I can fix… the merry sue, you'll just have to deal with her.

Samara: Yea I'm sorry about the pregnant thing after two days. I kind of pulled a bit of a holly wood didn't I? Still this story is rather old and I'm trying to make as much sense of it as I can now and save as much of it as I can ;. It wont happen again in later stories I can promise that much . Thank you for the constructive criticism :D I know I need it ;.

Also thank you to everyone that enjoyed the last chapter :D I'm glad you all like it so much.

Japanese words:

Nii-san: big brother

Gomen: Sorry

(I don't think there are too many in this chapter.)


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty:

Vincent stands up laughing at the three, "How cute…." Lifting his hand he groans lightly at the plants on his side, "Put them in their cells, I'm going to try and remove this weed!" Vincent spits out.

Envy smiles and disappears with the others, "Congratulations Chibi-chan!"

Guards walk up to the three motioning for them to stand up once more. Al nods and picks up his brother he knew his brother wouldn't be able to walk on his own for at least a day. Kat puts the acorn back into he pocket before anyone remembers that she has it.

Galring Ed slowly opens his eyes as Al gasps and Kat whimpers seeing that the guards are treating her roughly, he growls deep from within his throat, "Leave her alone!"

"Or what little man?" One speaks up a grin spread across his smug face.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TINNY LITTLE INSECT THAT COULDN'T EVEN BE KILLED EVEN IF YOU STEP ON IT!" Ed yells out falling out of Al's arms, groaning pushing himself up though falls once more.

The guards throw their head back laughing, as Al runs to his brother's side, "Nii-san!" He quickly picks his brother up once more. "Nii-san…"

"I'm fine Al…" Ed hisses closing his eyes, he'd never felt so humiliated in his life.

Their laughter slowly dying out, the same guard from before speaks up once more, "Well you I guess." One speaks up.

Kat looks at Ed before they finally push the lot of them into a cell. One guard pushes Kat to one side of the cell another pointing a gun at Ed's head, as Al motions to follow Kat, "You don't want him to die do you?"

Al lowers his head not wanting to gratify them with an answer.

"Thought not. Come on Ben!" The two run out of the cell as bars fall down between the two.

Kat runs up to the bars only to be too late, and only slams into them; she slams her fist into the bars angrily, for her lateness. Slumping down to the floor leaning against the bars and the wall Kat looks at the two. Though what she sees is something she thought she'd only see in her nightmares.

Al sits down tending to Ed's wounds asking what hurts. The poor young man's pride seemed like it would never die. Though Kat knew better, just three weeks in here, Ed would be begging them to stop, doing what they tell him to do. The thought alone brought tears to her eyes. It seemed so horrible that she could imagine it happening so easily. Ed looks to his lover and sighs motioning for Al to move closer to Kat.

Ed pulls up what's left of his boxers and pants, crawling out of Al's lap and next to Kat lifting her chin his face serious almost disappointed. "Why'd you come for me?" Ed sighs looking at the concrete wall.

"Because I couldn't stand the thought of them hurting you…" Kat gets out both sounding rather emotionless or just too exhausted to put a lot of emotion into their voices.

"What about Mustang?" Ed looks down at the ground seeing little pebbles on the ground.

Sighing slowly Kat looks to the same wall, "He probably found out that I left the hospital about two hours after Al picked me up."

"Why were you in the hospital?" Ed looks to Kat curiously.

"I had been stabbed that night Envy attacked you, that woman, with the tattoo on her chest she did it." Kat speaks up not looking to Ed, though feeling his eyes on her.

"You should have stayed." Ed's voice becomes heated.

"I was worried about you!" Kat becomes very defensive, glaring at Ed.

Ed looks at her for a moment, "Is it true?"

Kat closes her eyes resting her head against the bars, sighing again, "Is what true?"

"Are we going to have a baby?" Ed speaks up stoically.

"Yes… It's yours, no one else's. The doctor says that I might not be able to keep it though." She opens her eyes, "Are you mad at me?"

Ed sighs resting his head against the concrete wall closing his eyes, "No… I'm disappointed."

"Why?" Kat keeps her head sitting against the bars.

"Nii-san-"

"Al, you should have known better! Especially if YOU knew that she's in this condition, you'd have known not to bring her!" Ed glares at his little brother watching him cringe back and crawl closer to the wall.

"N-Nii-san…" Al gets out his voice trembling terribly.

Ed knew that Al didn't do such things with out good reason, still Al AND Kat knew that Mustang would come and get him with in the week, especially if he knows where they are.

"Don't be mad at him. He's only worried for his older brother." Kat speaks up emotionlessly.

"That's the thing! There's a big difference between him bringing you along when you're in the condition you're in and him coming alone!" Ed growls at her.

Kat glares at Ed lifting her head from the bars, "WELL DO YOU THINK THEY'D COME IF IT HAD ONLY BEEN AL THAT HAD DISAPPEARED!" Kat glares at him all the more.

Ed lifts his eyebrows, in shock and disbelief, "You did this, so Mustang could come and save us?" Ed rolls his eyes into his head and half laughs, "That's really funny."

"HE KNOWS ED!" Kat hisses all the louder.

Ed looks to Kat wearily, "What do you mean he knows?"

"He knows what we did…" Kat lowers her shoulders and hangs her head in shame, "He knows that I'm pregnant…"

"Just like him to be spying on us!" Ed growls.

"I told him Ed." Kat whispers out as tears hit the ground.

"Why!" Ed looks to her astonished.

"Because… he wanted to know why the doctor told him that the baby is fine…" Kat sighs, it was partly the truth but still she needed a better reason than, 'I had a bad dream and told him about it,' "Did you want me to lie to him, my cousin?" her voice sounding a bit stuffy.

Ed sighs dropping his head down to his chest, "No… I didn't want you to lie to him. It obviously was something we couldn't control."

"I'll be going on my first week, real soon." Kat whispers.

"That's good." Ed gets out, he looks to where his little brother his seeing him sulk in the corner just seemed to break his heart all the more. "Al…"

"I understand brother…" Al gets out.

"Al, please, I'm sorry I… I'm sorry I yelled." Ed runs his only hand over his face, "I just… this is all… just happening so fast. I really don't know what to do… Hughes was right…" Moving the bangs out of his face he stares at the ground, "I don't know what I'm going to do, how I'm going to help You raise our baby, and at the same time… fix Al from my first stupid mistake."

"Ed… I might not even be able to keep it." Kat confesses.

"What do you mean, put our child up for adoption, I'm not going to have my kid-"

"I mean I don't know if my body is ready yet!" Kat looks Ed strait in the eyes, tears falling down her face.

"Wha-"

"It's from being here from the first time Ed… It's from everything that happened… It…" Kat closes her eyes her brows closing together as she rests her forehead against the bars once more. "The doctor says I might not be ready, for the next three to four years to have a child since there's so much scar tissue."

Ed looks at her suddenly feeling his heart drop through his stomach, he slowly pulls himself towards her, wiping his hand on his boxers, he uses his thumb to wipe away her tears, "Shhh… now come on, Al and I never thought that way about anything! Right Al?" Ed turns to Al who's been paying attention for the past ten minutes, he nods slowly. "See, we spent four years looking for the same thing and we're still going to look for it until we find what we need, to fix us both. Don't tell me the girl that's stolen my heart-" Ed stops at the giggling fit that's begun behind his back. "Be erm…" Ed's eyes slowly turn to his brother who's really trying his hardest NOT to giggle. Clearing his throat Ed begins again ignoring Al, "To give up on herself, much less a stubborn person like myself."

"I'd never give up in you." Kat whispers, trying to hide her tears.

"See that's my girl!" Ed smiles nervously, "So there's no need for these tears!"

"I know…" Kat sniffles wiping her eyes with her dirty gloved hands.

"Now look you got your face a little dirty," Ed licks his thumb getting the dirt off. Hearing Al teasing him behind him Ed lowers his head and grits his teeth, "ALLLL?"

"Sorry!" Al speaks up still trying to hide his giggles.

Kat smiles at them both, "Boys…"

Ed smiles at Kat lifting her chin through the bars, moving her closer to himself, kissing her lips lightly. "Thank you for coming to save me."

Kat smiles, "Always glad to come and save my knight in shinning armor." Kat smiles kissing his lips right back. Kat looks to Al and giggles/snorts against Ed's lips. "I think we broke your brother."

Ed looks back to Al seeing him just sitting there like a statue, "Sorry Al" Ed scratches the back of his head blushing a little.

"Eh!" Al scratches his own head, leaning closer to the ground, "Oh! Oh no! I-I'm sorry I'll just erm… turn around let you have some… erm privacy!" Al quickly turns to the corner and covers what would be ears if he were still human, he'd also be blushing about the same color as Ed's jacket if he were human too.

Ed turns to Kat kissing her lips, feeling where his child is slowly growing, He lightly part his lips with hers, whispering onto her lips, "Is this the right area?"

Kat smiles, lowering his hand over her actually womb and not her intestines, "Yea…" She smiles even more seeing him blush.

"It's… is that really how big it is?" Ed blinks seeing how small her womb really is.

Kat smiles, "Yes, but it'll get bigger."

Ed smiles kissing her forehead, "Thank you…"

"You already said that." Kat smiles at Ed watching his hand slowly reach up her back pulling her a little closer, as well as himself.

"I… I mean for… for having my…" Ed blushes a lot more not really sure if he's getting this all right.

Kat smiles all the more at his innocence, kissing his lips quickly, "You're very welcome love."

"My little flower."

"Are you two done yet?" Al gets out, blushing profusely for someone made of metal.

Both try hiding their giggles, "Sorry Al." Ed smiles, trying to move around.

(SC)

Roy having gotten grumpier by the hour had asked four people to stay up through the night to help him look for his much too rash cousin. 'What was she THINKING! Going after him like that! What was Al thinking… When I find them I'm going to give them both a very large piece of my mind.'

"Sir?" Havoc speaks up.

"What?" Mustang nearly hisses. Clearing his throat, he sighs and re assorts himself. "What is it?"

"We're coming up to the cemetery? Should we? Should we go in?" Havoc looks back to Armstrong sitting next to him, Risa sitting next to himself.

"We'll call for backup." Roy speaks up, "Since there's no where else she could be, we'll attack in the morning."

"Sir, shouldn't we go back and at least get some rest while we can?" Risa points out, "It'll be pointless for us to go in tired."

"She does give a good points Colonel." Armstrong points out.

Roy rubs his temples not wanting to leave Kat and Al or Ed for that matter, for any longer than possible. "Alright lets head home."

(SC)

Kat slowly awakens the next morning still feeling Ed's hands in her own, seeing Al having gotten closer to them sometime in the night. Kat slowly moves around a little and waves to Al, "Hey."

"Good morning." Al whispers, waving back.

Kat looks at Ed seeing his peaceful face, 'If I could have had anything during those three months I was here… I would have these two.' Kat kisses her fingers and places her fingers on Ed's forehead, giving him an indirect kiss. She slowly moves his bangs that cover his face out of the way.

Smiling she watches Ed's eyes slowly open, and close once more, "Mmmm… five more minutes…" Kat smiles all the more seeing how Ed's stubborn about pretty much everything.

"Alright… but only if you promise to kiss me when you wake up."

"Ok…" Ed slowly drifts back to sleep.

All three jump hearing the door being slammed open, seeing the terrible grin on Vincent's face. "Well good morning kids! Have fun?"

Kat glares at her capture inching closer to Ed and Al.

"Oh I wouldn't do that my dear, see we're going to lift that up so I suggest you get away from it, or you might get scratched." Vincent moves out of the room.

Kat moves away from Ed and Al watching them, Al holding Ed as they both look to Kat. Watching the bars rise, Kat quickly gets up making her way to Ed and Al.

"I wouldn't do that either my dear. Touching them would not be wise." Vincent grins his terribly grin once more, watching Al pick Ed up off from the ground, "I get very protective of what's mine."

"Stop talking about her like she's an object!" Ed yells, glaring at the man, looking ready to attack even if he does only have one leg and one arm.

Vincent half laughs, "As you can remember from yesterday I don't even care if they are crippled, even you Edward Elric."

"I am NOT a cripple!" Ed hisses.

"Right, and I'm head of the military." Vincent rests his right set of fingers on his chest oh so dramatically. "Now, we're going to get some questions answered ok?" Vincent pops his head out the door one more time, "See you in a few." Leaving completely.

Kat glares at him, "watch out boys…" Kat whispers. Quickly snapping her two fingers she slaps her palm against the joins between her index finger and her thumb, making a snap-snap-clap sound. A bright light fills the room, causing the guards to stop Vincent to yell at the top of his lungs. Gripping whatever has formed into her hand, she tightens her grip on it pulling out a long whip looking plan with thorns all over it.

Quickly wrapping it around one of the guard's necks she tightens her pull causing blood to drip down the poor man's neck. "Let us go or he dies!" Kat demands.

Vincent walks into the room looking at his guard, "What is that thing?"

Kat smiles, "It's a mixed bread, half weeping willow branch, half thorny rose, it's just blooming on my end! Now let us go! Or I will kill him!" Kat demands once more.

"Kill him… He's no use to me." Vincent grins at Kat, Kat raises her eyebrows in disbelief.

Ed and Al look in disbelief, "Kat…"

"You're right he's not worth my time…" Ed and Al breath a sigh of relief. "But you are Vincent!" Kat loosens the hold quickly whipping at Vincent only to get Envy's neck.

"What are you going to do now, are you always this noisy?" Envy grins.

Kat glares yanking the whip causing the spikes the whip only grow thicker and sharper, slicing Envy's head right off, the rest of his body hitting the ground. 'He'll be getting up with in the hour.' Kat glares at their captures. "Who wants to go next?"

Vincent watches as the other men start to scramble out of the room. "Oh just get her! If you get it away from her she'll be harmless! And take away her gloves!" Vincent speaks leaving the room.

Ed grins, "Hey Vincent!" Vincent looks back at Ed, "It looks like she still was able to get you!"

Vincent glares at Ed feeling his neck and the nick left from the dangerous whip. Growling he stalks off.

"Al help Kat." Ed gets out using the wall for support.

Al puts up his dukes ready to fight. "Don't worry Kat I'll help you!" Kat looks from Al to Ed who's already fallen onto the ground.

Kat walks over to him still holding her weeping rose. "Ed…"

"I'll be fine." Both hearing a clank against the wall Kat turns around to defend Ed, as he watches five men needing to hold down Al, two more joining to help out.

"ED!" Kat whimpers out as they quickly grab her whip, a man having gotten his arm lashed up from it to do so. She pulls though only sees the man grin at her, pulling the whip out of her hands.

"KAT!" Ed tries moving around watching the men laugh slap her and punch her in the gut. "NO! YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!" Ed gets up only to fall down. "KAAAAAAAT!" Ed yells, looking up only to finding two men holding her against the wall, the rest laughing at him.

"Ed!" Kat tries moving around.

A tall bulk man walks in being bald and chains hanging from his leather vest and pants didn't bring any comfort to Ed's slowly turning stomach. Stomping his foot on Ed's hand he grins as the young man looks away gnashing his teeth. Turning his foot, Ed yells out feeling the bones in his left hand slowly break. The overly bulky man easily sits on the young alchemist pulling his head up by his hair, "Stop struggling and I wont kill him!" The big bulky voice comes out, dangerously serious. Pulling out a knife he take it to his throat, he looks around to Kat and Al. "Understand?"

Al instantly stops struggling, letting the men take him outside to have what the only thing they really could do with a suit of possessed armor chain him to the wall, to watch his brother and soon to be sister in law tortured.

Kat stops for a couple seconds and starts flipping out in another, "LEAVE HIM ALONE! LEAVE MY FIANCÉ ALONE!"

"I will when you stop struggling!" The man speaks up again his extremely tan skin slides against Ed's as the blade starts cutting the young man's flesh.

"Please stop you're hurting him!" Kat starts crying trying to reach Ed.

"Will you cooperate?"

Kat calms a little nodding quickly. "Yes…" Kat whispers as tears start rolling down he cheeks. "I'll stop…"

"Good," The man stands up, twisting his foot on of Ed's hand. The young man moans once more about his poor hand. Kat runs to his side falling to her knees her eyes frantic as tears fall down her face. "Ed!" She whimpers taking his head putting it into her lap caressing his face as she looks at his poor distorted hand.

"Ed…" Kat whimpers as she pets his hair.

Yelling out in pain Kat holds onto her head as she's being pulled out of the cell. Ed tries moving around to get to Kat only to moan about how much pain his only hand is in. One of the stronger men picks up Ed taking him along to where ever they plan to take him. Lowering his head in shame he couldn't believe it, he really was a cripple with out his automail.

(TBC)

Thanks everyone that reviewed :D! Again I know you can't tell that someone is pregnant after one day. I promise I wont make such claims in later stories ;.

Japanese words: The usual ones XP.

Sorry its been so long everyone, college has been a little harder than I thought it would be.

Ed: grumbles I still can't believe you had that guy break my hand.

Trom: Rolls her eyes It's a fake hand you weenie Slaps the hand away pulling out Ed's actual hand see?

Ed: Sticks his tongue out

Trom: Anyway I'll try updating sooner this time though if I don't, then it'll probably be about this new paper I'm writing for English for college XP. I really don't like fast food anymore… Flips off "Fast Food Nation" and "Super Size Me" Anyway I hope you like this chapter :D!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FMA………. So HA!

Chapter 21:

Roy watches the road pass on by as four teams move along to the cemetery, everyone in the car could tell that he didn't get ANY sleep the night before. "We'll be there soon sir." Havoc speaks up.

"Good." Mustang grumbled, muffled slightly by his hand.

(SC)

Kat was slammed against the wall and chained by the guards, thus to be like Al, an involuntary audience. She watches as they strap Ed's only arm to his body like before, and tie his upper legs together to keep him from moving anywhere. Vincent walked in looking like he was just some busyness man going to a meeting, in a black suit with navy blue under shirt, no tie. "Now Katherine, I want answers about, what you've been doing with out me in your life. Will you answer them for me?" He looked to her with a sadistic grin, "Like a good girl?"

Her face twisted in anger and frustration, as tears of hate rolled down her soft cheeks. She could see and even smell the blood that had been splattered all over the floor.

"I'll take that as a yes." Vincent points his finger at one man, whom is holding a taiser rod. Jabbing the electrifying end into Ed's side. His eyes bulged open, as his teeth gnashed together in pain. "Well?"

Kat looked to Ed terrified for his life. She lowered her head whispering through clenched teeth "Yes…"

Vincent smiles, "I love it when you cooperate. If you do it enough, your precious Ed might just live through this." Kneeling down, he grins at the two of them. "So when did this whole thing between your two begin?"

"Two or … three months after returning from here…" Kat gets out.

"I see, Now I heard you say fiancé before… What do you mean by that?" Vincent smiles waiting for her to respond, watching her blush, "Don't hold any details please tell me EVERTHING!" Vincent gets out punching Ed in the ribs.

Kat closes her eyes, whimpering at the sound of Ed's moans of pain. "He… He asked me… to marry him…"

"When?"

"After we made love…" Kat tries not to falter too much knowing the reaction she'll get if she whispers too much.

Vincent thoughtfully looked between the half naked Ed and the quivering Al. "So what would you call what we had?"

Kat slowly looked up at Vincent, "Rape!" Kat hissed between clenched teeth.

"NO!" Vincent yelled showing his displeasure by kicking Ed right in the face, causing him to hit the floor. Vincent turn to Kat just as she winced for Ed, "WE… made love too… didn't we?" His pupils small but his eyes large, the look of an insane man was written all over Vincent's face. He pointed to himself as he spoke to his 'lover' as his right eye lightly twitched in irritation.

"She…!" Ed gasped trying to sooth his aching face, "Didn't… want your… ass…" Ed gets out slowly.

"I'M NOT ASKING YOU!" Vincent stomped his foot right into the middle of Ed's back. Ed moaned as he was sent into the ground once more. "Speak again and it's her that will be hurt." Smiling once more he turns to Kat, "Now, what was it again? Did I or didn't I make sweet love to you?" Vincent asked holding Ed's head up. The tasier inches from the back of his head.

Kat gulps down her heart sobbing, "It… Was…"

"Good girl. Now! How do you feel for him, what would you go through for him? All that he's going through? Is that worth it… for him?" Vincent smiles waiting for an answer.

"Yes… I would die for him…" Kat whispers out.

"Would you… Die for me?" Vincent smiles, awaiting an answer.

"I'd rather die to keep from looking at you ever again!" Kat spits out in pure hate.

Frowning, he lifts up his hand telling the taiser man to proceed, stabbing Ed quickly in the ribs. "Try that again sweet HEART!" Vincent kicks Kat right in the stomach, knocking the air out of her lungs. "Would you die for me? My men wont stop till you answer."

Kat nods her head, "Yes…" She gets out in a whisper.

"What?" Vincent blinks his eyes unable to hear.

Kat tries four more times before screaming, "YES! NO LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"Do as the little lady says." Vincent grins walking back to Ed, seeing the young man lying on the ground ready to just die. "Does it hurt? Elric? Does it hurt?"

He could feel his lids trying to stay open to listen. Everything hurt so much he didn't even know if he could talk. He swallowed and simply looked at his captor..

"I see I guess so." Vincent smiles walking in the opposite direction of Ed. "Now Kat, who does that baby belong to? Me?"

"If I tell you it's yours… you'll kill it… If I tell you it's anyone else's… you'll… you'll try to take it away from me." Kat sobs out.

"Oh and isn't that just so TRUE! Because no one touches what is mi-"

Kat slowly looks up just watching the man stand there, blood slowly dripping down his ears, nose and lips. She watches him flop to the ground bouncing off the surface of the ground slightly and only once. She looks around seeing the military storm into the area, Hawkeye having shot the man.

Kat's bottom lips begins to wobble as Roy walks up to her, looking at her angry and yet worried all in his face. Taking Kat out of the chains she hung from, Kat looks at her cousin in shock as someone else helps Al and Ed, Kat bursts into tears in Roy's arms. "OH ROY! THEY HURT ED! THEY HURT MY E-EH-EH-ED!"

"Shh… I know…" Roy watches as they take the broken young man out of the torture chamber another holding the two auto mail limbs for the young man. Seeing the state Ed had already been put in. 'Not as bad as Kat was in… but at the same time… so very close…' Roy holds Kat tightly, putting a cover over her shoulder walking her out of the area.

(SC)

After leading the three out Ed gets put into intensive care, Kat's wounds had opened up and a few new ones had made their way onto her flesh. Al of course would be leaving this entire thing being more mentally damaged than anything else.

Lust watches as the military takes back what's theirs and takes prisoners. "Too bad… we could have really used her, with Elric in our hands she would have been our puppet."

"Yes well she'd have been a very damn good one too…" Envy speaks up holding his aching neck.

Lust grins at Envy, "Does your neck still hurt?"

"A little…"

"We'll just have to find some other way to do it." Lust grins as the three walk off into the darkness.

(SC)

Four months later Ed has finally gotten over the several beatings from what the military is now calling the 'Clarsh Incident.' Though this time he's sitting in the waiting room with a couple of bandages still stuck to his skin. He sits waiting in one section of the hospital that no one would think to find him in, the maternity wing.

Tapping his feet on the floor and waiting for Kat to come back out, he'd asked if there'd be any needles involved the doctor said yes and right out the door he went. Hearing Kat's yells follow him he knew that he could take this whole baby thing just not his wife to be taking a needle. He just didn't want to hit the doctor for trying to HELP Kat, that was his fear for the moment.

Seeing Kat walk out of the doctor's office he smiles waiting for her answer. He smiles at her kissing her cheek, having become only closer to Kat over their four months of them time, aka Kat trying to calm him down about the needle in his hand, and if it really needed to stay there or not.

Looking at her sad face, he knew this face, "What… did he say?"

Kat nibbles her bottom lip, trying not to cry, "He said… that maybe in a couple years… we can try again." Kat sniffles.

Feeling the ton of bricks on his shoulders, or maybe his heart he didn't know which, he still felt the terribly throb of pain of losing his first child. "I'm soo sorry sweety…" Ed holds her close, petting her hair, letting her sob onto his shoulder. "Maybe we should just try… when we are married?" Ed smiles at her, wiping the tears away from her face. "Hmmm?"

Kat nods taking Ed's hand cast running her thumb over it, "I… I just got… real hopeful… that's all." Kat whispers out.

"I know, so did I." They had talked about it for the past four months what to call the baby, if it were a boy or a girl. So on, also Kat having gone to lunch with Garcia while Hughes visited Ed in the hospital. That was one experience Ed had hopped never to have again. Wrapping his arm around her neck, he smiles kissing her cheek, "Come on lets get out of here, I'll get yea something special."

Kat nods walking with Ed to where ever he's planning on taking her. Kat rests her head on Ed's shoulder walking with him. Thinking about how it would effect them now to have a baby. 'We probably wouldn't be able to really get by…' Kat snuggles a little closer, "Maybe… Maybe we aren't meant to have a baby right now." Kat speaks up.

"Maybe you never know." Ed grins looking at Kat who's looks like she's trying to hard to be mad at him.

"Edward Elric you are still going to ware contraceptives I don't care what you say!" Kat hisses into his ear. Ed only laughs walking with his beloved flower.

"Yes dear…" Ed tries pouting for her, only to get the pretend angry face again, which only makes him snicker. "Everything will work out for the best I'm sure." Ed smiles holding his beloved flower a little closer.

(FIN)

Authors notes:

Thanks everyone for being patient with this story. I meant to finish it a long while ago. It actually had been finished for a while. It's just that I couldn't get it finished with school XP. Also…. I think it's better that I waited. Cause I know see what people mean when they say my grammar has gone to hell XP! It has! I tried saving this last chapter and I'll try saving the epilogue. Still there are no promises.

Also I noticed peoples hate for Ed getting hurt… let me put it this way… Kat got it for longer, and was hurt more! Get over it! No matter WHAT fanfic you're gonna see Ed's gonna get hurt!

I don't have any real Japanese words in here so meh XP.

I hope you guys liked the story eve if the grammar was ass on toast. I will do better grammar on my next story. Probably go back and fix Vamps Kiss. Still I've finished my exams SO! I have more time to do this kind of stuff :D!

One last chapter folks and I'm going to post it up not too long after this one. :D!


	22. Epilogue

Diclaimer: Once again…. I do NOT own FMA… Though I must admit Roy and Havoc are full of the smex XD!

Epilogue:

Edward Elric walking along the road again. Though this time with someone that's not his metallic suit of a brother. In fact it's a young man, looking about a foot taller than himself. Walking to Risembool the two stop at the Rockbell home. Since it is the closest town they were to. Ed puts his hand up to the dirty haired blond wanting to knock on the door. Ed grins at him, the boy's eyes still the same from that very same day, "Let's make it a real surprise." Ed knocks on the door hurting his right hand from trying to make it sound like it's still made of metal.

"Be with you in a second, come right on in!" Comes the yells of the busy Winry, Auntie walking up to the door seeing it's the Elric boys. Though only making an assumption since Ed never goes any where with out Al.

"Well, well Shrimp you look like you just… might…" She looks at who's behind the young man, moving him aside seeing the flesh and blood body of Alphonse Elric. "Al…"

"Hello Auntie Pinpacko." Al scratches his head nervously. His black clothes looking very similar to Ed's only he has on a black jacket instead of a red one, their symbol on the back of the coat though in white instead of black.

"W-Winry! Get down here QUICK!" Auntie moves back into the house unsure what to do with herself.

Winry rolls her eyes knowing that it's going to be one of those days, long time surgery with one of the guys that got his hand foot whatever stuck in the blades of a tractor, lawn mower, etc. Sighing she runs down stairs to see Ed, and someone with him. "Ed! Who's…"

Al smiles at the shocked Winry, "Hey Winry-san."

Winry holds her hand over her mouth, looking to Ed and to Al once again. Her bottom lip trembling at the sit of her lifetime friend finally back where he should be. "Al?"

Al walks up to Winry offering open arms, "Pinch me and does it not hurt? Strike me and do I not bleed? Poison me and do I not die?"

"Don't give anyone idea's Al!" Ed glares, Al only smiles nervously.

Winry runs up to Al hugging his warm comforting arms, "AL! It's you!"

Auntie smiles at Al and looks to Ed curiously, taking his right arm, she pinches his skin which he quickly pulls back to his own body, "THAT HURT OLD HAG!"

"Well it seems you boys finally did it." Auntie smiles at the two boys back to their original bodies, and not a single thing about them changed."

"Yup" Ed smiles looking to Al, "I wanted you guys to see first, so did Al, it's finally over."

"Nii-san didn't Kat say something about you saying that." Al smiles watching Ed blush to the color of his jacket still not having told Winry about his growing relationship with Kat.

"Something about uggh…"

Al smiles, "About it's not an ending of something but a new beginning, for all of us!"

Winry smiles a little lost, "So she's better now?"

Ed looks down blushing all the more, "Yea… She's great."

Winry glares at Ed, "I know that look Edward Elric! What's going on?"

Al smiles, then flinches at seeing the terrible look he's getting from Winry, "W-what!"

"You wouldn't have anything to do with this would you?" Winry hisses.

"NO! I didn't do anything!" Al waves his hands nervously.

"And there's nothing I don't know about?" Winry gets her favorite wrench out ready to start hitting heads.

Ed sighs, scratching his head, "Kat and I decided to go steady a couple years ago. I asked her… to erm… marry me last year. This coming fall we're tying the knot." Ed waits for Winry to throw her largest wrench.

Winry looks at Ed as though he'd just broken her heart. Smiling to try and hide the pain she slowly drops her wrench, "Oh… I… see…"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner…" Ed looks to the door wishing he could just jump out it.

"Hey… That's your choice…" Winry looks at her wrench picks it up and walks up stairs, wet droplets hitting the stairs as she walks up them.

Ed closes his eyes, scratching his head, knowing that Winry loved him, in many ways. He walks to the stairs, walking up them to talk to Winry, "Winry wait!"

Auntie looks to Al surprised, "Well Ed's been a busy boy."

Al smiles nervously, "Well it just some how just happened."

Auntie smiles putting some tobacco in her pipe, "Well getting married is a big thing." Auntie looks to Al a little disappointed though she should really be giving it to Ed.

(SC)

Ed knocks on Winry's door, "Winry… I'm really sorry, it's just that…"

"It's no big deal Ed…" Winry whimpers.

"You sure?" Ed lowers his head to the door a little, "Would you mind being the maid of honor then?"

Winry opens the door at top speed her eyes all girly in that way Ed only saw when she'd talk about mechanics. "Really? I get to be apart of the wedding!"

Ed stands strait putting his hands into his pockets smiling at the young lady. Seeing how much she's matured over the years, well at least physically. "Yes." Shrugging his shoulders he looks to Winry from the corner of his eyes smiling slyly, "Who knows you might find mister right."

Winry blushes and pushes Ed out of her room, "Oh Ed stop teasing!"

Smiling he looks to the stairs walking down them, "I'll send yea an invitation when we get back home." Ed waves to Winry as he walks down the stairs.

Ed smiles at his little brother, "Come on lets get out of here, I want to get back to central."

"Wont you boys stay for dinner?" Auntie speaks up worriedly.

"Can't." Ed turns to the old woman smiling at her, "We have to report to the colonel immediately."

"I see, well you boys have a safe trip!" Auntie waves to the boys watching them leave. Watching Ed noogie his little brother she smiles brightly. Seeing those two better seemed like such a great healing for them both.

(SC)

Ed and Al wait to get off the train seeing it slowing at Central, Ed gets up grabbing his things, Al getting his own. Both walk off the train seeing that Kat has been waiting for them in her uniform. "Hey boys, I got off work and came right over!" Kat hugs Ed giving him a lovely kiss on the lips. "Miss me?"

"Of course!" Ed grins tickling Kat right in the worst spot.

Kat smacks his shoulder, "Edward Elric! Stop that!" Kat tries to look mad. She gets another kiss and looks to Al. "Al! You look great! I never really thought you'd end up being taller than Ed." Ed grumbles behind her saying something about that night and her getting it.

Al only smiles and shakes his head, "Thank you." He hugs her, picking her up off the ground a little. "I feel great."

Kat smiles, "Well that's always good!" Kat smiles and looks to Ed, "Oh sweety!"

Ed turns around seeing Kat sliding out of Al's arms, "Roy wants to see you right away."

"I knew it… he will NEVER leave me alone!" Ed grumbles sulking on the way.

Kat smiles and hugs Al again, walking up to Ed trying to cheer him up a little.

(SC)

The summer quickly passed as it came that year, falling leaves fall down on white as the ceremony of Ed and Kat's wedding finally comes to be. Kat smiles at Ed the entire time seeing how terribly nervous he is, feeling Roy glare at Ed, who'd once given the warning that if Ed ever did anything to hurt her he'd be barbeque.

"The rings." The priest asks smiling at the two, Kat turns to Winry who gives Kat her wedding ring for Ed. Ed turns to Al who gives him the wedding band for Kat.

"I pronounce thee husband and wife, you may kiss you bride." The priest closes his book taking a step back.

Ed smiles wrapping his right arm around her waist, and his left hand cupping her cheek as he gives his lovely bride a gentle kiss on the lips. A sudden sniffle in the crowd makes both separate to see Hughes and his wife sniffling.

Elysia having been the flower girl she only giggles at watching the two kiss once more.

Kat listens to those around her and can't help but snort into the third kiss, which only causes Ed to give her a 'I'm trying to be angry with you' look.

(SC)

Kat and Ed cut the cake, both feeding to one another very sweetly. Both give each other a terrible grin and cut another piece for each other trying to smash it into each other's faces, both becoming very messy.

About thirty minutes later, Al starts bugging Ed about throwing the bouquet and the guarder belt telling him what he heard from Hughes about what to do with the guarder belt. Ed only smiles putting his hand on his head, "Alright lets do it!" Ed turns to Kat kissing her cheek he smiles at her.

She looks at him giving him a questioning look, "What?"

"Wanna throw the bouquet?" Ed smiles innocently.

"I know that look!" Kat points, "No funny stuff Edward Elric!"

Ed smiles acting like he knows nothing of what she's talking about, "Of course Katherine Elric!"

Kat points at him again and gets up to the announcer, telling him it's time to throw the bouquet.

Kat throws it into the crowd turning her back to everyone she smiles at the ladies, after the little countdown she throws it to hear ladies quickly screaming for it. Kat turns around giggling to herself at how silly they look. Though is a little shocked to see Winry catch the bouquet. Everyone claps, though someone yells out, "Risa should have gotten it! Then She could have finally tied down Roy!" Everyone starts laughing as Roy glares, though Risa seems to only blush since she was up there to catch it.

Kat watches as someone gets a chair for her to sit in, she waits for her husband to come and take this silly guarder belt off. She leans forward grinning at him "Throw it at Al."

"Al?"

"Yes, if you haven't noticed how googly eyed Al has become for Winry then well need to get you glasses." Kat giggles as Ed grumbles something about I'll get you back for that.

Ed quickly dives his hands under her dress searching for it, he feels it brush against his fingers, but decides to tickle his wife a little, only to get his hands smacked and to get a good laugh from everyone. Grabbing it he kisses his lovely wife, "Sorry."

"No you're not!" Kat hisses.

"You're right I'm not." Ed snickers at the shocked face he gets from his wife. 'At Al eh?' He aims it making it look like he's aiming just randomly, letting it go all the men reach for it, only to be caught by the target.

Winry sits in the chair Kat was in smiling at Al, though quickly hears Hughes 'whisper.' "Every inch past the knee is a year of good luck."

She puts her hands on her hips, "Alphonse Elric you better be a gentlemen about this!"

"Yes ma'am!" Al smiles nervously, blushing putting the guarder belt about two inches past her knee and quickly takes out his hands.

(SC)

Kat giggles as Ed lifts her up off the ground and walking into their own house, "Oh my goodness! ED!" Kat giggles all the more as all the men cheer him on. Closing the door he carries his lovely wife to their bedroom, setting her down on the bed gently, kissing his lips.

"Kat…"

"Mmmm?"

"How fast do you want to get out of that dress?" Ed smiles, Kat only smacks him and sits up unzipping herself, finding herself being quickly lowered to the bed once more.

(SC)

About nine months later…

Ed kissing his lovely wife on the shoulder feeling her swollen belly, feeling his boys kicking, "Hey guys…" He whispers kissing his beloved flowers womb. Getting up he walks over to the phone seeing that it' nine in the morning. Picking up the phone Ed sits in a close by chair dialing a number. Hearing it ring tone on the phone, he hears a young man pick up, "Hey Al?"

"Oh hey Ed! How're things?"

"Good. Kat's as big as a house, a beautiful house but still a house." Ed quietly snickers as Al snickers on the other line. "We're having twins, I still can't believe it!"

Al laughs all the harder hearing Ed groan, "Aww poor Ed! Can't handle your own future children?"

"Hmmph, funny, but they're supposed to be two boys, that's what the doctor says anyway." Ed sighs happily watching his wife sleep in their bed.

"Isn't she a little late?" Al becomes concerned.

"She's two days late, not very uncommon really." Ed points out.

"Ah!"

"How're you and Winry? Planning on giving her that ring you told me you bought her about two months ago?" Ed smiles hearing silence.

"N-no…"

Ed rests his head into his hand, "Come on Al it's not THAT hard to propose!"

"Easy for you to say!" Al grumbles out.

Ed looks to his wife seeing her turning in her sleep moaning loudly, "Al hold on real quick, I'm going to check on Kat…" Putting down the phone Ed walks into his room seeing Kat holding her belly, her eyes slowly opening.

"Ed…." Kat moans out.

Getting on his knees he kisses her forehead, "Shhh… it's ok."

"Ed… It's… I… the babies." Kat gets out moaning loudly, her moans quickly getting louder.

Suddenly realizing what's really going on, Ed's eyes widen, "Your having the babies?" Kat nods moaning in pain, getting his arm trying to get up. "Now!"

"Yes Ed now…" Kat grips onto his arm tighter, rolling her head back in pain.

Ed starts moving around not really getting anywhere, "Ok, ok, ok, you try lying on your back sweety!" Helping her out, take back up and lie down, "I'm going to call Roy so he can give us a ride to the hospital!"

Ed runs for the phone, "AL KAT BABIES HAVING LATER NOW BYE!" Putting down the phone for a moment, just realizing he sounded completely dumb. Ignoring it he picks up the phone again.

(SC)

Al looks at the phone blinking at it, "Al who was that?" Winry walks up behind him kissing his shoulder.

"That was Ed, but he left so quickly, and sounded so… flipped out, said something about the Kat with the babies and-"

"She's having the babies!" Winry smiles brightly.

Al looks around shocked nodding, "Yea."

"Well let's go!" Winry pulls on Al to get ready to go.

(SC)

"Ok thanks Roy." Ed calms himself, putting down the phone he starts getting things ready for the hospital. "Kat honey I'll be right there!" Ed speaks up hearing her moan out in pain.

Running to her side he puts down the bag with everything in it, obviously having been organized about a week ago. "Do you wanna try sitting up?" Kat nods her head, rubbing her tummy. Ed glares at her stomach and starts lecturing his sons, "You boys stop it in there! You're hurting your mother!"

Kat smiles laughing a little, "I don't think they can help it honey." Ed smiles at her climbing onto the bed sitting behind her slowly lifting her up to sit up. Slowly rubbing her back, "Ed, that feels so good."

Kissing her shoulder, Ed whispers in her ear, "I don't like to see you in this pain."

"Well I'm going to have to go through with it if you want your son's to come out!" Kat points out the obvious, rolling her head back in pain, moaning slightly.

"I know," Ed rests his head on her shoulder, "I wish I could do more my beloved flower."

"Oh sweety you are doing just fine!" Kat smiles, and turns her head to kiss him gently on the lips.

Hearing a knock on the door Ed looks up to see Roy waiting for them, "Honey Roy's here! You think you can make it to the hospital?" Nodding her head slowly Ed smiles, kissing her head. "That's my girl."

(SC)

After spending nine hours at the hospital Ed sees the doctor that had just delivered his sons. "Mister Elric?" Standing up Ed walks to the doctor smiling, "You may see your wife now."

Ed takes a deep breath looking to Roy and a couple others that had come to support him and Kat. He smiles and walks into the room. Seeing Kat with two beautiful babies, both wrapped up in blue blankets. Ed looks to the nurse who smiles, she picks up one of his sons, waiting for him to make his arms right to hold his son. Doing so quickly he looks at his little boy, smiling in utter shock. "Hey buddy…"

Kat smiles at him holding his second son, looking down at him letting the little man play with her finger, even gnaw on it for a little while. "Our baby boys."

"Yea." Ed leans down kissing his wife's forehead, "You did a beautiful job bring two beautiful boys into this world."

Kat smiles, "Thank you sweety. What should we name them?"

"Jack, and Alex, I like those names." Ed smiles.

Kat smiles, "Me too," Smiling down at her baby boy, "Hey little Alex!"

"Jacky boy!" Ed smiles, looking at his boys. 'I promise never to leave you… like my father did!'

(FIN)

Yes I end this story WIIIIIIIIITH! FLUFF!

Dude I can't help it. It was begging to happen! How many people have you seen to write about Ed having kids? Like about him going through the whole giving birth thing…. AGAIN XD! Though I found the Manga version of Ed experiencing a woman giving birth a little more hilarious XD!

Ed: Wow she's pregnant!

Lady: Thanks for noticing ;;;;.

It was cute AND adorable. I know that's not exactly how it went but you got that kind of feeling from it :P

Again I hope you guys liked my story. This one's kind of speacial cause it's the first one I EVER finished since… middle school XD! Thank you to everyone that Read it and have a Merry Christmas!


End file.
